Enchanting
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Enchanting was not a word that Sasuke used often, until he was assigned to a mission with Hinata. In her world, the good guys always beat the bad guys and he was sure there were unicorns. He knew that her view of the world wasn't realistic. But he found himself not wanting to shatter it, it was an enchanting notion. Then he fell in love and the notion became a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanting

Author's Note: Plot bunnies can be adorable, vicious little things. I hope you guys enjoy this story. All reviews and other forms of feedback are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off this story.

Chapter One

Sasuke Uchiha had been reinstated as a Leaf Ninja. After his journey of redemption, he'd moved back into his Clan's District. He was now a Jonin. He was definitely ANBU level but no mask was going to hide the Sharingan and Rinnegan. So that whole keeping your identity a secret thing, that was out. Which was fine by him. He was perfectly content with the rank of Jonin.

Of course there were still more than a few members of the Leaf who were terrified or repulsed by him. Some of them thought he was the second coming of Madara. (A few of them actually had the guts to say so to his face. Stupid, but brave.)

Overall though, slowly but surely, he was reclaiming his old role in the Leaf. Much to his dismay, some of his fan girls were back. They seem to have realized he wasn't going to kill them after all. (Maybe he should have indulged in the second coming reputation a little more.)

"Hey, bastard," Naruto says when Sasuke walks into his office. (The idiot had achieved his dream of becoming Hokage.)

"Idiot. You said you had a mission for me," Sasuke says.

For a brief period Sasuke had wanted to be Hokage. But it was Naruto's dream. That and most of the village was at best wary of him. Becoming Hokage was part skill and partly a popularity contest. That and Sasuke just had a low tolerance for stupidity. He just wasn't suited to the role. Naruto could indulge the idiots with a smile on his face.

"Yeah this rich Lord wants a couple bodyguards. Guy's a bit of an egotistical prick though. He wants only the best. He decided that means you and Hinata. He has a thing about the Noble Clan's I guess," Naruto says.

"You want me to go on a mission with Hinata," Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Why bastard, do you have a problem with her," the blonde asks.

"No more so than anyone else in this village. I barely know her. Just kinda surprised he'd ask for the gentlest ninja in this village to be his bodyguard," Sasuke shrugs off.

"I was too. But he wants bragging rights. The whole, _Oh look at me! I got an Uchiha and Hyuga as my bodyguards. Don't mess with me bitches,_ thing," the blue eyed Hokage explains.

"Fine by me. When do we leave," Sasuke asks.

"On Wednesday," Naruto answers.

"Two days, gives me plenty of time to pack. Have you told Hinata yet," he questions.

"Not yet. Figured I'd tell you first. She's at the training grounds with her teammates," he replies.

"Alright. Cya loser," Sasuke walks off.

Sasuke walks back to his District and begins packing. Hinata? Her name barely registered. The last Uchiha wasn't sure if he'd ever spoken even two words to the shy Hyuga heiress. He tried to think what little he knew about her.

"Hinata," he mutters to himself, trying to jog his memory.

The list was short. He knew that she was a Hyuga and Hiashi's oldest daughter. She'd graduated in his year. The bluenette was hopelessly in love with Naruto. (Okay she lost points for that.) But she hadn't been a fan girl. (She regained points for that.)

She was quiet. Hinata was kind. (Actually he thought she was too nice to be a ninja.) As far as he could tell, she was eager to please and tried to avoid conflict at all costs. She'd probably just do what he told her to do and maybe make some attempts at polite conversation. He could live with that for two weeks, which was how long this mission as expected to last.

Meanwhile, Naruto had told Hinata about the mission. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, she was having somewhat similar thoughts. The female ninja heads back to her family's home and starts to pack.

"It'll be alright," she assures herself.

Sasuke had been back in the village for about a year. There hadn't been any major incidents. Sure, he and Naruto trained roughly sometimes and occasionally some public property would get caught in the crossfire. But he hadn't snapped. He seemed to be doing better.

Hinata wasn't afraid of Sasuke. She was afraid of what he could do, yeah. But not of him specifically.

The man possessed a terrifying rage. But it wasn't a blind rage. There had always been a reason behind his actions. Most people wouldn't have agreed with what he'd done, but it wasn't hard to see why he'd done it.

Actually it was amazing he hadn't suffered from a psychotic break. He could go on murderous rages, but he was never insane.

"If Naruto trusts him, that's good enough for me. Maybe he just needs another friend," she mutters to herself.

It was amazing really. She'd never met two people who were so different. Where Naruto was the day, Sasuke was the night. The blonde was filled with endless optimism, was reckless, and would die for his friends. Sasuke lived in a darker world. Everything he'd planned to do, she was sure. He pushed people away on purpose. (She suspected that he was scared to get close to people for obvious reasons. Naruto thus far being the only person to ever have been able to breech those formidable walls.)

Two days later, she meets Sasuke at the assigned location. The Lord was late. She found Sasuke leaning against a tree. There was a perfect stillness to him. It was like walking along in a forest and suddenly, whoops there's a black panther.

"He's not here yet. Nobility loves to keep ninjas waiting," Sasuke says.

Hinata didn't detect any bitterness in his tone. There might have even been an underlying current of slight amusement. With Sasuke, it was hard to tell. Unless he was angry or bickering with Naruto, his tone remained neutral.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Hinata says.

Sasuke notes that Hinata didn't have a stutter around him. Well maybe she'd simply outgrown it. Maybe she only had it around Naruto. More importantly, why did he even care?

"Thank you for your faith in me, Miss Hyuga," a masculine voice says.

"So you are here. Let's get going," Sasuke says.

"Ah bossy. That is to be expected. Still you are an even more magnificent beast up close," he states in a way that reminded Sasuke of how a farmer might speak of their prized stallion.

It was a backhanded compliment. Magnificent he could work with. Beast he couldn't argue the accuracy. He was a beast in battle. But in this context he was not pleased with the label. Still he was a client and he'd heard far more offensive things. Sasuke was willing to let that shit slide for the sake of the mission.

The Lord was on the younger side. He had to be under thirty. He had an impressive mane of straight red hair that came to his back. His eyes were green. For a Lord he was in decent physical shape, Sasuke always sized up his opponents.

His clothing, no surprise was elaborate. He wore a formal royal blue dress kimono. That kimono probably cost more than most people's houses.

"Sasuke's not a beast," Hinata says.

Sasuke blinks. Hinata was defending him? Actually scratch that, Hinata was in a very nice way telling a Lord off? What the Hell?

"A Hyuga defending an Uchiha. I was under the impression that your families were rivals," the lord says conversationally. (He seemed more amused than angry Hinata would contradict him, however gently.)

"Our clans largely kept to themselves. But he is a Leaf Ninja. If you insult one of us, you are insulting all of us," she says and straightens her shoulders, in a way that reminded Sasuke vaguely of his mother when she got into an argument with a council member once when he was little. (Wow she was going into Matriarch mode. Dammit. He should have brought a camera.)

"No insult was intended. It was meant as a compliment, My Lady. I assure you," he replies.

"She's not your anything," Sasuke snaps.

He wasn't sure why that had set him off. It was an old expression. It could be used romantically or just as a flourish. It really was none of his business who called Hinata what.

"My further apologies are warranted it seems," the young noble begins.

"Damn right they are," Sasuke replies.

"I did not realize that the two of you were lovers," he finishes cheerfully.

"WAIT WHAT," the last Uchiha was positive he had heard this suicidal lord incorrectly.

"Well the way you defend each other, it is the way only lovers would. If your relationship is supposed to be a secret, do not worry. I would not betray your confidence in such a manner," the red head states.

Hinata blushed redder than a tomato. It was kinda impressive actually. Sasuke found himself wondering if she might faint.

The bluenette had fainted a lot around the blonde, so it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Gone was the proud Matriarch of the Hyuga Clan, replaced by a bashful kitten. He gets behind her, just in case.

"We defend each other as comrades do. For a civilian, I know it might be hard to recognize the difference. There is a bond on the battlefield that goes deeper than any physical relationship could," Sasuke finds himself saying.

"That was unexpectedly poetic coming from you," the lord observes.

"Are you trying to say you think I'm stupid," Sasuke asks, twitching.

"No. That was just deeply moving. Hmm and here I thought you were just terror on the battlefield. Your lover is a good influence on you," he states.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke yells and was about to charge at this idiot.

"Sasuke," Hinata says softly.

"Yes, Hinata," he steadies his hand for now.

"If you attack him, you'll get in trouble," the Hyuga states with concern.

"Yeah. But it'd be worth it," Sasuke answers.

Alright, Sasuke knew he was being childish. But that dumbass had it coming to him. The Uchiha was about to go postal, but he saw the look on Hinata's face. Those big lavender eyes pleading silently with him, _Please don't do it._

He growls and reigns in his temper for now, mentally kicking himself for being such a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes. Wait did he just call her eyes pretty?

What the Hell was wrong with him? Well just from a purely artistic perspective, they were an enchanting mixture of lavender and silver. Fuck he did it again! He hadn't actually thought of the word enchanting, had he?

"Thank you," Hinata says with a smile, seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to attack the Lord. (Which was a miracle. She didn't know Sasuke well, but she knew of his temper.)

It really didn't take much to please her, he noted. All he had to do was not fuck this Lord up. She was smiling, like he had just given her the world. Talk about low maintenance.

They managed to get the Lord to his home there with only one incident of bandits attacking. Honestly, this was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Hinata really fight. The dark haired man, decided that taking Hinata on in close range combat, wasn't advised. She was fast, flexible, and fuck she could lock up chakra points almost faster than he could blink. Her style was designed to disable immediately, not to kill. It was very…Hinata.

"You're good at taking out the trash," Sasuke says as he sends one of the bandits flying with a "light" kick.

"Thanks," Hinata says as she locks up the final bandit's chakra points. (She recognized that was probably Sasuke's version of a compliment.)

"It's late. I shall have a room prepared for you," the Lord says.

"You mean rooms," Sasuke says.

The Lord didn't answer. He just walked off. Hinata was trying very hard not to laugh. Sasuke was twitching. For some reason, him huffing was hysterical to her. But she knew better than to actually laugh at him.

"Hinata, can you do me a favor," Sasuke asks.

"What," the Hyuga asks curiously.

"Don't tell the loser we shared a room. He's an idiot. He traveled with Jirayia for years. He'll assume things and he'll never stop pestering either of us," Sasuke says with a straight face. (Oh he was actually serious about this?)

"I won't," Hinata answers in an amused fashion.

"Thanks," he says and actually offers a small smile.

They are soon escorted to their room. It only head one bed. Figures. Sasuke sighs, well he'd certainly slept on worse than the floor of a palace's room. He decided to be the "gentleman."

"You can take the bed," he says.

"Are you sure? I don't min-d," she responds.

Ah ha! The stutter was back it seemed. He pawned this off more to the discussion having to do with a bed than anything else though.

"It's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the forest floor. This is a step up," Sasuke reasons.

"Okay," Hinata eventually relents and lays down on the bed, throwing him a few blankets and pillows.

Both ninjas eventually drift off into sleep. Sasuke was dreaming. Unlike most other nights, this time it wasn't a nightmare.

 _Sasuke was a child again. Though he had his adult mind. He saw his mother in the kitchen, cooking something._

 _Somehow words came out of his mouth, without him meaning to. It was the oddest sensation. He knew that this was him, yet it wasn't. This was a memory of his younger self._

 _"Mother, why was father sleeping on the couch? Are you mad at him?," Sasuke found himself asking._

 _"Your father made a silly mistake Sasuke. I'm a little upset with him. But it will be alright. He just needs a few nights on the couch to learn his lesson," she smiles at him and lets Sasuke nom some of the cookie dough. (Sasuke loved cookie dough!)_

 _"What did he do," Sasuke finds himself saying. (In Mini Sasuke's mind his father could do no wrong. He never made mistakes.)_

 _"Oh he took a mission that will keep him away from home on our anniversary," Mikoto says as she continues cooking._

 _"What's annivers-ary," Sasuke asks, struggling to say the big word._

 _"It's a very important date. There are many types of anniversary. In this case, it was our wedding anniversary," she states._

 _"Ohhh," Sasuke says._

 _It was at that point that Itachi came home. Sasuke bounds over happily to greet him. Mini Sasuke was always happy to see Itachi._

 _He was also perceptive, Itachi's Sharingan was active. That was weird. He thought that was only used in battle! Was Itachi upset about something?_

 _"Big brother, your eyes," Sasuke looks up at him._

 _"It's nothing, Sasuke. I see father is on the couch," Itachi notes with some amusement._

 _"Yeah! He forgot the annivers-ary," the youngest Uchiha says._

 _"Yes, that would definitely be a couch worthy offense," his older brother chuckles._

 _"Dinner is ready," Mikoto saunters over._

 _She noticed Itachi's Sharingan. There was a look in Mikoto's eyes that a young Sasuke couldn't decipher. Now as an adult, he recognized it for what it was, slyness._

 _"Who is she," Mikoto asks._

 _"Who is who," Itachi asks, as he steals some cookie dough._

 _"Whoever activated your Sharingan," she states with a smile._

 _"Mother! Do we have to discuss this with Sasuke standing right there," Itachi demands._

 _"He's too young to understand anyway," she assures him._

 _"Big brother made a friend," Sasuke asks._

 _"… You could say that," Itachi replies and flicks Sasuke's forehead._

 _"OWE! I hate when you do dat," Mini Sasuke cries out._

 _"I was undergoing some undercover training. Seduction tactics," Itachi answers Mikoto._

 _"Aren't you a little young for such training," she asks in concern._

 _"Younger than usual. They usually wait until someone is 15 or 16. But they say I look older and I sound older," Itachi says with a shrug._

 _"I take it the training was successful," Mikoto says with a chuckle._

 _"…Yes. She is…an attentive teacher," he answers._

 _"Uh huh. Well I don't mind if you have to use a little flirtation on missions. But your first time is supposed to be special," she states._

 _"Mikoto, let the boy be. Sometimes it's necessary," Fugaku says._

 _Mikoto sends a fireball flying at her husband. Hmpf. She gives him THE LOOK. Sasuke knew what that meant. Father was in BIG trouble._

 _"FUGAKU, YOU ARE NOT HELPING," she scoffs._

 _"Big brother, why is your Sharingan on," Sasuke answers innocently._

 _"…You aren't old enough to understand," Itachi says and forehead pokes again._

 _"I wanna know," Sasuke heard himself protesting._

 _"When you get older and your Sharingan activates for a woman it means that you find her," Itachi pauses, as he struggles to find a suitably clean explanation for his baby brother._

 _"Very pretty and want to be good friends with her," he finishes._

 _"Ohhh. Why doesn't your Sharingan activate in front of mother then? She's very nice and pretty," Sasuke asks innocently._

 _"It… generally doesn't happen for relatives," Itachi answered._

 _"Why not," Sasuke asks._

 _"It just doesn't," Itachi shakes his head at his foolish little brother._

Sasuke awoke from his dream/memory with a grunt of pain. Something sharp had stabbed into his neck. He brings his hand to his neck and notices he was bleeding slightly. That's when he felt it. It couldn't be.

Fuck! These needles were coated in chakra blockers. He had to get Hinata out of here and fast.

He heard her startled cry. Fuck she had been darted. There was no time to wait for he to wake. He rushes over, grabs her bridal style, and makes a mad dash for the door.

Sasuke had always been able to wake up faster than most people. He didn't really wanna find out if Hinata was similar in this regard or not today. If they were smart enough to dart, they were probably smart enough to attack while the blockers were in effect.

"Sasuke, what is going on," Hinata asks dazed.

"We are under attack. Chakra blockers. We got to get out of here," Sasuke explains flitting off with her in his arms. (Sasuke knew she was fast. But he was faster, even carrying her.)

Sure enough, soon they were being chased. Dammit. Sasuke didn't know the layout of this place. Despite his speed, they had that advantage.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan. Tell me which way to go," he said.

"Two lefts, one right, and then there's a system of caves on the side of the mountain we can hide in," she murmurs into his ear, so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Got it," Sasuke says following her instructions, racing off into the cave.

Unfortunately, their mission was in the depths of winter. Sasuke slams his fist onto the side of the mountain. It didn't take much, with as much snow as was on the side to trigger an avalanche.

"Good news, that should take care of them. Bad news… we are stuck here until one of us gets enough chakra to melt our way out," Sasuke says.

"…," Hinata didn't know how to respond to that.

"Hard to tell how long it will take for the drug to burn itself out of our systems," he adds.

"Well at least I always travel with my food rations strapped to my leg," Hinata says.

"That's good. We might be here a few days. Not sure how high the dose was," Sasuke answers.

"Yeah. We can always melt some of the snow if we run out of water," she says.

"True," Sasuke says as he sets Hinata down and sits against the cave wall.

Sasuke idly scans the cave. Hopefully there would be some stones, twigs, or something he could use to start a fire. A few stones. But that was going to take awhile to get going. Damn.

He sighs and grabs them anyway, smacking them together. He just needed one spark and he could get a fire going. Come on.

"Sasuke since we are stuck here for awhile, maybe it'd be a g-ood idea to pass the time by t-alking," Hinata offers.

"Talking about what," Sasuke asks, not dismissing the suggest outright. (Though he probably would have any other time.)

"I don't know anything. What's your favorite color? We've known each other since we were children, but I don't really know anything about you. Well other than what N-aruto tells me," she says.

"Red. Yours," Sasuke decides answering that question was harmless enough. (Not that he particularly cared what her favorite color was. But she was right, they were going to be stuck here awhile.)

"Blue," she answers.

Sasuke had half expected her to say purple. She wore a lot of lavender. But maybe that was just because it matched her eyes. Women thought about stuff like that.

"You stutter less now. Is that because you grew out of it or you are just less nervous around me than Naruto," he asks.

"A little of both," she answers honestly.

That was one thing that he liked about Hinata. He doubted the woman was even capable of lying. Granted she didn't see what she saw in Naruto. Yeah he was strong, he was loyal to the point of being suicidal really, and all too eager to play the role of the hero. Actually scratch that, he understood it. He just couldn't process Naruto being in a romantic relationship. The idiot probably didn't even realize Hinata liked him.

"Fair enough. Though most people would be more nervous around me than Naruto for safety reasons," he replies.

"I'm not afraid of you," she states.

"Why is that," he asks, somewhat amused at how forceful that answer was.

"I'm afraid of what you can do. But not of you. You don't attack without reason," she answers.

"If only the rest of the village was that logical," he mutters half to himself and half to her.

"What was it like at the Sound," she asks.

"…, " Sasuke was surprised by that question and was left momentarily speechless.

No one had ever actually asked him that. There was something of an unspoken rule. Hinata was different though. She wasn't trying to get information out of him that she could use against him later. She sounded like she was curious, like she might actually care what his response was.

"It was intense. Anyone there would kill you as soon as look at you. I learned a lot. But I never felt safe there. Still in a way it was liberating. It wasn't like in the Leaf," he answers.

"What do you mean by it wasn't like in the Leaf and how was it liberating," she asks.

"People don't pretend to be something they aren't there. The Leaf smiles at you, while isolating you. The Leaf likes to pretend that it cares about the people there. They will turn on you like that if you don't do what they want though. The Sound everyone was out for themselves, but at least they were honest about it," Sasuke responds.

"You sound like you hate the Leaf," she states.

"It's complicated. The Leaf took my family from me. They made my brother's life Hell. They made my life Hell. But Itachi died for it. The loser makes the Leaf tolerable. It's home. My Clan is buried there. I can't leave it again," Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your family. Something should have been done before it got to that point," Hinata says.

"Thank you. But it doesn't matter now. The past can't be rewritten," he sighs.

"You're right. But the future can be better," she says with a smile.

Despite himself, Sasuke found himself nodding. Hinata was just so damn innocent. She was so hopeful. The Hyuga Heiress he thought, lived in some fairytale. The good guys would always win, the bad guys would always lose, and he was positive there were unicorns in the picture somewhere. He didn't want to shatter that world, even if he would never be part of it. It was an enchanting, though silly notion.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. This chapter will contain the scene that inspired the plot bunny that would not let go. ^^ Enjoy.

 **Warning:** In my other stories with Sasuke x Hinata, I had Sasuke as completely innocent. Here he has a little more experience under his belt. They will still be each other's first though.

 **Slight Notation:** I don't think Sasuke has scars in the show, but you figure as much as that man has almost been killed, there had to be one or two.

Chapter Two

"Hinata, take off your clothes," Sasuke orders.

"WH-AT," Hinata asks stunned.

Hinata couldn't have heard that right. There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha had just asked her to get naked. Yes, yes she must have heard that incorrectly. This was Sasuke who as far as she knew was completely asexual.

This was bad. This was very bad. It was about a day later. Neither of their chakra had come back. Hinata's teeth were chattering and her skin was taking on a slight blue tinge. Fuck! Dammit. She was probably coming down with hypothermia.

"I'm not joking. Your skin is turning blue. Body heat is the best source of heat," he says in such a matter of fact voice, Hinata could almost picture a medic explaining this. (Which was odd because medic was not a word normally associated with the last Uchiha.)

"Ohhh," Hinata responds.

"Hinata, clothes off, NOW," he says.

Honestly, Sasuke normally didn't have this hard of a time getting a woman out of her clothes. He would never admit this, but his own experience was fairly limited. But what minimal experience he did have, he'd gotten good results. At the Sound, he'd been taught a lot. That included what Itachi had once dubbed "Seduction Tactics."

"I'll be ok-ay," Hinata stutters.

Sasuke wasn't sure if that was her natural stutter. Her teeth could just be chattering that badly. Either way, Sasuke didn't respond well to people not taking his very sensible orders.

"No, Hinata. You won't. I'm not telling you to strip because I want to get an eyeful. I'm doing it to possibly save your life," he states.

For Godsakes, he wasn't Kakashi or Jirayia. Sasuke would never lower himself to sleep with a woman for the sake of a mission or "practice his technique," but he'd come pretty close. He'd seen naked women before. He'd gotten to third base. That was as far as he was willing to go for that "class."

Why would a teenage boy not get laid when offered the chance? Well two reasons. The first is he really didn't want to lose his virginity to some random woman in the Sound Village or on the road. (One who might very well let the entire five nations know about it.) The second is it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that his lover, would intentionally sabotage whatever preventive measures they might take.

Having a child with Uchiha genes, would set anyone for life financially. Even if the kid never manifested the Sharingan, the genes were there and were a gold mine for any medic that could get genetic samples. That was not a risk that Sasuke was willing to take with just anyone.

"I kno-w. It's just I've ne-ver," she starts to say something and blushes as that tomato red again.

"Been naked around someone other than a family member or a medic. Yeah, I figured as much. If you are that modest, I'll just face away from you," Sasuke offers.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she says with a smile.

"No problem," the last Uchiha says and turns his back to Hinata.

He decides it was probably best to lay down. He did say body heat. She could just lay against his back. Him facing her would have been ideal to get her warmest, but she was just too damn shy for that.

Sasuke could hear her clothes hitting the ground. Good, she was finally listening to his common sense advice. He slides his Jonin vest, shirt, and pants off. He probably should have realized what reaction that would elicit from the shy Hyuga Heiress.

"S-asuke, what are you doing," she squeaks.

"I told you that body heat is the best way to get warm. I'll keep my boxers on. Just curl up against my back," he states in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Oh okay," Hinata says.

Really she felt stupid. Of course Sasuke Uchiha wasn't just giving her a strip tease for no reason. He was just being practical. Logically, she knew that he was right. She was freezing. But she still barely knew him and laying naked against a man you barely knew, well that definitely wasn't how she was wired.

Sasuke just laid on his side, his back exposed to Hinata. It was a rare person that he'd turn his back to. There were a lot of people who would love nothing more than to stab him in the back, literally. Idly, he marvels at how much he trusted her.

He barely knew her, yet he trusted her more than he would Karin or Sakura. Karin was a stalker. She'd tried to steal his toothbrush once, but got Suigetsu's. He had no idea what she was actually going to do with it and he didn't want to know. Sakura well he hoped the whole trying to kill her thing snapped her out of that fan girl phase. She was a medic now, right? She had to be professional?

"Hinata, I'm not going to bite you," Sasuke says dryly.

"I kn-ow," she heads over and lays beside his back, keeping a respectable three inch distance between their bodies.

It was then that Hinata decided she might as well as well look. Sasuke was clearly not a bashful person when it came to his body. She could see why. Mostly she could just see his back, shoulders, and legs. The skin of his back was the same shade of ivory as the rest of him. It was almost ethereal in a way, especially when you contrasted the light silvery scars that were here and there. Some of those scars looked like they should have been fatal.

She didn't even think about it. She reaches over to touch one of the scars, a long one that ran from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Even in a relaxed state, she could feel the power underneath that deceptively inviting looking skin. There was a lot of muscle. It was sleek and coiled, reminding her of a cobra waiting to strike.

Sasuke didn't know what he really expected. Nothing really, just to be somewhat warmer, thanks to Hinata's body heat. He knew that she was keeping a "modest" distance from him. But he could still feel her breasts lightly brushing against his back. (Which told Sasuke that Hinata had some very generous cleavage.) But he definitely did not expect Hinata to touch one of his scars, his biggest one actually.

"Mmm," he murmurs, without realizing it.

As a general rule, he didn't let anyone touch his scars. It seemed far too intimate to him. To let someone touch where you had been wounded before was an admission that you had taken a hit. It was broadcasting that you did have weaknesses. That wasn't something that Sasuke was comfortable doing.

It was different with Hinata though. Her fingertips ghosted over the scar so gently. She wasn't seeking to find a weak spot. Her soft touch was just exploring, curious. It felt GOOD. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could ever recall a time when someone had been this gentle with him. Maybe as a baby…

"Oh I'm sor-ry. I shouldn't have touched your scars without asking," Hinata stammers, having caught his murmur.

"Hinata, it's fine. If I had an issue with it, I would have let you know," Sasuke finds himself saying.

"Oh alright," the other ninja says.

"You'd get warmer, if you moved closer, and wrapped your arms around me," Sasuke continues.

"Yes, you sure that's okay," Hinata asks softly.

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if it wasn't. Honestly, it'd be better if I was facing you. I could close my eyes, if you want," he offers.

"Alright. You can turn around," Hinata shocks him by saying.

Sasuke shuts his eyes and rolls so he was facing Hinata. He pulls her into his arms. Luckily for her, he was from a fire clan. So he was naturally just a little warmer than most people, even in the freezing winter.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes. I mean I saw most of you," Hinata manages to stammer out.

Now that shocked Sasuke. She was actually going to let him look. Then again this was Hinata. She had a strong sense of "fairness." Maybe she just didn't think it was fair for him to have his eyes shut for hours, possibly days.

"Remember to stay awake, if you fall asleep it won't end well considering you probably have hypothermia," he explains opening his eyes.

"I won't fall asleep," she says.

Whoa! For the millionth time in his young life one thought flashed in Sasuke's mind, _Naruto you are an idiot._

Hinata was fucking beautiful. Her long silky dark blue hair contrasted stunningly against her milky white skin. She had a far curvier figure than most female ninjas (who tended to be leaner). Her breasts were large and perky. He noted the curves, her wide hips, a firm ass, and lovely long legs. _NARUTO YOU IDIOT!_

Sasuke also scolds himself. How the fuck had he NOT noticed her before? Well to be fair, his mind had been on revenge and she wore baggy clothes. But still!

Hinata finds herself blushing. Sasuke was definitely looking. Well that was human nature, of course he was going to. But she hadn't expected his dark gaze to so intense and to bleed to red. Wait red?

"Sasuke," she says uncertainly.

"Yes, Hinata," he asks.

Dammit. He'd probably freaked her out by staring at her so much. Hinata was a shy person to begin with, staring at her while she was naked was only going to make her even more self conscious.

"Your Sharingan is on," she states.

"Oh. Do you know what that means," he asks feeling rather embarrassed.

"It means your chakra is turning back on. How much chakra does it take to activate your Sharingan," she asks.

"Very little, almost nothing really. It's second nature. But it's a start. We'll be out of here soon," he answers, relieved that apparently she DIDN'T know what it meant.

"Great. Are you hungry," she asks him.

"A little," he replied.

"Here," she leans down and takes off a pouch, she had strapped to her left leg.

She pulls out a couple sticks of jerky. Sasuke grabs one out of her hand with his mouth. He proceeds to start eating. Hinata was speechless at the gesture.

"I was hungry," Sasuke says as if that explained everything, once he'd swallowed his food. (He didn't speak with his mouthful. He had table manners, unlike the loser.)

"You really think you can melt all that snow? There's a lot of it," she says looking at the entrance of the cave which was completely blocked by what she figured was at least 10-20 feet of the stuff.

"Please. It's child's play, once I get a decent amount of chakra back," he scoffs at the notion that he would have any difficulty busting them out of there.

"Good," she says with a smile.

"So while we wait, I told you a bit of my sob story. What's yours," Sasuke asks casually as he steals another piece of the jerky.

"I don't really h-ave one. Well I miss Nej-I but other than that I'm pretty happy," she says.

"I heard about his passing in the war. I'm sorry for your loss. But somehow I think there's more to it than that. Most ninjas are not naturally as shy as you are. My guess is your father is probably a prick and that's the reason why you stutter. You are unsure of yourself because of him," Sasuke states.

"Father is just strict because he cares. He thinks I'm too soft to lead the clan," she answers.

"I figured as much. Clan heads tend to be that way. Hard to please. He id a number on you," Sasuke says.

"Was your father that way? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," Hinata does a nervous motion with her hands.

"My father was focused on leading the police force and Itachi. I was at best an afterthought. My mother said he talked about me all the time when I wasn't around, but I don't believe her. She just said that to comfort me. He was never cruel to me. I just couldn't measure up to Itachi. He did teach me how to do fire jutsus though," Sasuke decides to add that last part. (He didn't hate his father. He just felt like he never got a chance to know him.)

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Hinata responds.

"It wasn't your fault. You have a habit of apologizing for things that aren't your fault. You need to stop doing that," Sasuke flicks her on the forehead.

"Owe," she yips out.

"Sorry. Habit. Anyway, you should tell him you survived a night alone with me in a cave. That ought to get his attention," Sasuke says with a smirk.

".. He might assume things," Hinata replies.

"Let him assume then. That should scandalize the Hell out of him," the last Uchiha says.

"SASUKE," Hinata cries out blushing furiously.

"What you can say you slept with me. It's the truth," he chuckles darkly.

"I never would have thought you would have such a… mischievous streak," the bluenette says.

"When I'm in a good mood, I do," the dark haired man responds.

"Oh. Well I guess you are laughing. I've never heard you laugh before," she comments brightly.

"I don't laugh much. Don't tell the loser. He'll read too much into it. I have a reputation to keep," he says, standing up.

"I won't tell. I promise," she states.

"Good. You might want to throw some clothes on. I'm going to get us out of here," he takes her hand and helps her stand.

Hinata blushes and quickly dresses. Sasuke soon follows suit. It looked like his chakra was active enough that he was able to blow quite the impressive fireball out of his mouth. It hurtled straight through the snow. She could see it melting from the intense heat.

"Looks like we are good to go," he says, once the flames died down.

Sasuke walks through the cave entrance. Hinata closely follows him. Soon enough they were back in the Leaf Village.

"Hey, guys. How'd it go? Expected you back yesterday," Naruto says merrily.

"We were attacked while we were sleeping. Someone darted us with chakra blockers. We hunkered down in a cave for the night. No injuries to report. The Lord made it there safely," Sasuke rattles off the report.

"No way! Chakra blockers? You sure you are okay," Naruto asks.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Sasuke's alright as well. We got very lu-cky," Hinata answers.

"Well still I don't really like the fact that someone was after you two," the blonde says.

"My guess is it was a set up. The Lord very specifically wanted an Uchiha and a Hyuga. He probably figured if we were darted and couldn't use chakra, they could take our eyes," Sasuke says, as if this possibility didn't faze him in the slightest.

Hinata, however, suddenly looked a little green around the gills. Losing your eyes was a horrifying prospect to anyone. But to someone from a clan that was famous for their eyes, it was like having your soul ripped out. He finds himself placing a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting fashion.

"Alright. I'll look into it. Hinata, you might want to get back to your Clan. They are probably worried you were late," Naruto says.

"Yes, Naruto," Hinata says and darts off.

"So what was that all about bastard," the blonde asks.

"What was what all about," he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"The hand thing," the blue eyed Hokage says.

"What hand thing," Sasuke questions.

"You put your hand on Hinata's shoulder. It was like you were comforting her or something. You don't do comforting, bastard. I know you well enough to know you aren't a touchy feely guy," his former teammate says.

"I was discussing the possibility of her eyes being ripped out. It's only natural she'd be a little squeamish," Sasuke says, shrugging it off.

"Well yeah. But it's not like you to actually comfort someone. So what happened," Naruto demands to know.

"… You are making a way bigger deal out of this than it is," the dark haired ninja responds.

"Ah ha! So there is a deal to be made out of," the tanned ninja exclaims.

"Not really," Sasuke brushes Naruto's excitement off.

"Bastard, you know I'm going to find out. So you might as well tell me now," he states.

"Fine. Hinata and I were trapped in the cave. Our chakra was cut off. I caused an avalanche to make sure our pursuers wouldn't find us. So the snow blocked us in. Must have been about 20 feet thick. So we waited it out," Sasuke explains.

"Uh huh. Go on bastard, spill it," Naruto says.

"You are such an idiot. Don't read more into this than there actually is. It was fucking freezing. Her skin was starting to turn blue. She had to be warmed up. Body heat is the best way to do that. So we laid next to each other. She was naked. I kept my boxers on," the last Uchiha says.

"YOU AND HINATA…NAKED," Naruto yells in shock.

"I was mostly naked. She was completely naked. Other than that we talked a little. It was nice to have a conversation with someone who doesn't try to burst my eardrums," he scowls at Naruto.

"Nice? You never say nice. So you saw," the blonde says.

"Everything," Sasuke finishes.

"And? I mean that had to be the first time you saw a naked girl," the blue eyed man says.

"No it was not the first time, I saw a naked woman. She's beautiful," Sasuke answers.

Shit! He probably shouldn't have said either of those things. Now Naruto was going to ask about the naked women comment. He'd also make hay out of the beautiful observation. Naruto wasn't like Sasuke. If you called someone beautiful or pretty, in his simplistic world you were in love with them.

"What do you mean you've seen naked women before? Were you banging some crazy Sound chick," Naruto demands to know.

"I wasn't banging anyone. But Orochimaru saw to it that I could use more than just battle skills to accomplish a task. Seduction tactics. Something you wouldn't be good at, because your loudmouth would turn off anyone," Sasuke says smugly.

"Wait so you, Mr. Sex Drive of a Rock were practicing seducing people," the blue eyed blonde questions, stunned.

"My sex drive is perfectly healthy. Just because I don't broadcast it to everyone, doesn't mean it's not there. But yeah, I was. And I'm good at it. Better than you would ever be," Sasuke says, he couldn't resist poking at his rival.

"Well did you like when you were… you know," Naruto asks.

"It varied. I was attracted to some more than others," Sasuke answers evasively, enjoying taunting the blonde.

"So you like dating one of them," the tanned ninja asks.

"Hell no. They were all insane," the last Uchiha replies.

"Was it just kissing or was there other stuff going on," he questions.

"Mostly it was just kissing and caressing. Though there was some stuff that you are too much of a loser to hear without freaking out," he answers honestly.

"Ha! I never figured you for a romantic! Thought you'd just kinda grab whichever woman you thought was hot and drag her back to your district and start with clan revival," Naruto beams happily.

"…I'm not some sort of caveman, loser," Sasuke scoffs.

"But you really think Hinata is beautiful," the blonde asks.

"We are not having this conversation," the dark haired ninja says and looks ready to bolt.

"Oh come on! We are best friends. We should be able to talk about girls and stuff. I mean you knew my first crush," Naruto rationalizes.

"You mean Haku," Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"HEY! That doesn't count. Haku is a guy. He just looked like a girl. You were totally checking him out too," Naruto defends.

"You can have a crush on a guy. It would just make you gay or bisexual. And I was not checking him out," Sasuke replies.

"You were totally looking at his ass," Naruto insists.

"I was watching the suspicious person. I was not looking at his ass," Sasuke growls.

"Yes, you were! Anyway, didn't think Hinata would be your type. She's really pretty and all but way too normal for you. I thought you might be more likely to chase after an Anko type," the blonde chirps happily.

"Anko's not bad looking. But she's just as likely to stab you with a kunai as to screw you," Sasuke states.

"Yeah. But you are weird like that. Thought you might be into that sort of thing," the blonde says.

"Whatever. It's disturbing how much you've apparently thought about who I would find attractive," the last Uchiha dismisses that comment.

"Yeah, well seriously Hinata? She's so nice and you aren't," the blue eyed man says.

"I didn't say I was proposing marriage to her. I just said that she's beautiful," Sasuke scoffs.

"Come on bastard, spill the details," he says.

"Let's just say the word is curvy and leave it at that," Sasuke answers.

"Ohhhh. So you like big boobs," Naruto pipes up.

"… What man doesn't," Sasuke asks shaking his head.

"So I guess you aren't Sas-gay after all," his friend teases.

"Oh that's it, CHIDORI," Sasuke yells and hits Naruto with his trademark lightning attack.

"OWE! You are such a bastard," Naruto winces.

"Good. Remember that the next time you try to give me a stupid nickname," Sasuke says, with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter should be slightly longer than the last one.

Chapter Warning: At the end of this chapter, there is a reference to certain intimate activity. This story is rated M. So I'm hoping everyone is mature enough to handle that. (It's in the last paragraph of this chapter. So skip that if you would prefer things stay G to PG-13 rated.)

Chapter Three

Sasuke heads to the Leaf's market after his "discussion," with Naruto. He figured he should probably pick up a few things for dinner that night. He heads to one of the fruits and vegetable stands. Maybe they'd have some tomatoes.

Sasuke liked tomatoes. They were his favorite food. Thinking of them, triggered memories of the night before. Hinata could blush red as a tomato. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

Then he realized he was getting some looks. Sasuke Uchiha did not smile. It was like a law of the universe.

He gives them a scowl and people staring at him, wisely decide to do something else. Ah the perks of the Uchiha Death Glare. A technique passed down from the time of Madara and Izuna through the generations.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he hears a vaguely familiar voice call out to him as he was looking over the wares of the food stand.

Sasuke turns around to see who was addressing him. He was surprised to see it was Hiashi Hyuga. Somehow he didn't think this was a coincidence. He smirks and wonders if the Patriarch was going to accuse him of stealing his eldest daughter's virtue or something.

"Hiashi Hyuga," he responds.

"I did not believe I would ever see the day, where I would be indebted to an Uchiha," he begins.

"Indebted," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hinata told me what happened. It's quite possible that you may have prevented her from dying of overexposure from the cold," he states.

"You aren't in debt to me for that," the last Uchiha states and turns his attention back to his shopping.

"Yes, I am. You saved my daughter's life. Therefore, I am in your debt. What would you like in return for this," Hiashi insists.

"I don't want anything. She was my partner on the mission. Besides, I like her. I wasn't going to let her freeze to death," Sasuke purchases some tomatoes.

"You like her," Hiashi says skeptically and gets in Sasuke's face, looking at him way too intently for Sasuke's liking.

"Not like THAT. I mean as a comrade," the last Uchiha clarifies.

"Is there something wrong with my daughter that you would not view her as anything other than a comrade," Hiashi asks.

"…You are upset that I wasn't making a declaration of love," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"No! I'm not. I'm glad that you respect her as a comrade. I mean in general. Do you not think that men would find her desirable," the Hyuga Patriarch demands to know.

"She's VERY desirable," Sasuke assures him.

"Ah ha! So you do desire her," Hiashi says.

"…," Sasuke was speechless. (He'd walked right into that one.)

"I would of course have concerns about your past. Though conducted yourself properly since your return. As I am aware of your strong desire to restore your clan, I know at the very least you would be…attentive. You are definitely strong enough to father children capable of activating the Byakugan or Sharingan. Perhaps such a union would produce an entirely new bloodline," he states.

"…Hiashi, before yesterday, Hinata and I hadn't even exchanged two words. I doubt she's to marry me and bare my children," Sasuke manages to get out, despite his state of shock.

"But you want her to. This is excellent news. She could marry you and her sister could take her place as the Clan Head after I step down. While Hinata is too soft hearted to lead a clan on her own, your more aggressive nature would allow for that to be balanced out well," he muses.

"Hiashi," Sasuke says.

"Yes, Sasuke," he asks.

"She's in love with Naruto. Nothing is going on between me and Hinata, except maybe friendship. Did I make that clear enough," he asks.

"Naruto is strong and he is kind. But he would be an awful choice to lead the Hyuga Clan. He doesn't understand Clan tradition," Hiashi responds.

"… Shouldn't Hinata be the one deciding who she wants to marry, if anyone," Sasuke asks, positive he was going to have a migraine soon.

"Of course. I am merely discussing the possibility," the Patriarch states.

"Uh huh. Actually I want that debt repaid after all. To repay me, you won't mention this conversation to Hinata, EVER," Sasuke states.

"Well a debt is a debt," he says, nodding his head.

"Exactly," Sasuke says and didn't particularly care for the looks they were getting. (Fuck the Leaf's gossip mill was going to go into overdrive.)

"Good day to you," Sasuke says, paying for his purchases, and gets the Hell out of there.

Sasuke couldn't believe that had just happened. Hiashi had practically tried to arrange a marriage. What the Hell was going on?

Hiashi departs from his conversation with Sasuke. Well it was an unexpected possibility. But it was there. As far as he was aware, Sasuke Uchiha had never expressed an interest, even if only on a physical level with anyone. While he certainly considered the man dangerous, there would be a lot of pluses to such a match.

The first is that Sasuke was friends with the Hokage. For Hinata to marry the best friend of the Hokage, would bring the Hyuga Clan closer to his inner circle. The second of course was the possibility of a new bloodline. There were also financial benefits. As Sasuke's name had been cleared, that meant that he owned all the wealth of the Uchiha clan. (Which was more than many villages possessed.) Finally, Hiashi knew that Sasuke wasn't oblivious. Naruto was such an innocent young man. It was unlikely he even realized that Hinata sought his attention. They did say opposites attracted. He could think of no two people who were more different than his eldest daughter and the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

Meanwhile, Hinata was enjoying a girls day out. Tsunade had organized it awhile ago. She had expressed her opinion that the women of the Leaf should stick together. It happened once a month. A trip to the spa, shopping, and dinner. Hinata liked these outings.

"So I heard you had a mission with Sasuke. What was that like," Ino asks.

"…Cold," Hinata answers.

"I swear if he was a jerk to you, I will shove my kunais so far up his ass that he will not be able to walk for a week," Tenten states.

"No. No. It wasn't c-old that way. It was cold temperature wise," the bluenette clarifies.

"Oh. Well it is winter, in the Snow Country. That had to be brutal," Sakura says.

"Yes. We got the Lord there safely. It was late when we arrived, so he offered us a room," Hinata starts to say.

"A room? You shared a room," Kurenai asks, blinking.

"Well…yes. Sasuke took the floor and I took the bed. I was going to let him have the bed, but he ins-isted," Hinata answers.

"That doesn't sound like him," Tsunade weighs in.

"Well we fell asleep. Sasuke woke up. He'd been darted with a chakra blocker. He grabbed me and we ran," the Hyuga continues, deciding to leave out the part about him carrying her bridal style.

"Then what happened," Ino asks.

"Well without our chakra, we decided it was best to hide. Sasuke took us inside a cave. He caused an avalanche. So we got snowed in for awhile," the shy woman states.

"Well that explains the cold," Tenten replies.

"So we tal-ked for awhile, until his Sharingan activated. Once his chakra was back, he melted the snow. Then we wen-t home," she says, blushing.

"I think there's more to the story than just talking. You don't blush over conversation," Anko pipes in.

"Anko," Kurenai says warningly.

Kurenai knew the feisty woman well enough to know where this was going. Anko was well rather open about her sexuality to put it mildly. Hinata wasn't. Hinata was a shy young woman. She didn't need to be embarrassed by the older woman's need for gossip. Kurenai was very protective of her student. Hinata would always be her student, no matter how old she got.

"What, I want to know the juicy details. That is after all what a girls night out is supposed to be about," she says cheerfully.

"Well I got really cold. Sasuke seemed to think I was coming down with hypothermia," Hinata continues.

"Let me guess, he pulled the body heat trick," Anko says smugly.

"You mean that he suggested you get naked," Sakura, as a medic, saw where that one was going.

"He did. H-e was respectful about it. He tu-rned his back to me, so I could lay ag-ainst him," Hinata answers.

"So did you see anything," Tenten asks, curious.

"Mostly hi-s back. He has some scars. They are f-aded though. You wouldn't notice them, unless you were really looking," the bluenette answers.

"So you saw Sasuke NAKED," Sakura asks, blinking, and trying to process this.

"Oh no! He kept his boxers on," Hinata answers quickly.

"Well it is nice to see that chivalry isn't dead. I didn't expect that from the Uchiha," Tsunade muses.

"Well what all did he say," Sakura asks, eager to find out more information on her ever aloof teammate.

"Well his favorite color is red. The other things, I think are a little too personal. I don't know if he'd want me to g-o around telling people those things without his per-mission," Hinata responds.

"I should have guessed that about his favorite color," Sakura mutters.

It did kinda piss her off. She'd known Sasuke since she was like 5 and he hadn't even told her his favorite color. But Hinata, apparently he would tell. She shakes her head. She was being silly. She'd never asked him such a trivial question before either.

"So you are saying that he was reasonably friendly on the mission," Kurenai summarizes.

"Yes. I didn't really expect him to actually talk that much," Hinata says happily.

"I'd still like to know what he said. But I won't push it. Kinda disappointing that you didn't get the full view. I mean just you know…out of curiosity," Tenten says.

"I'm just trying to picture poor little Hinata here, laying naked, against one of the most dangerous ninjas on the planet," Anko states, trying not to laugh. (Kurenai looked like she might deck the fishnet lover if she did.)

"Yeah. Amazing really. The one girl that didn't chase him in school was the one to see him practically naked," Ino muses.

"I-t wasn't like that. He had his boxers on. It wasn't anymore than I would have seen at the beach really," Hinata says, deciding she had better nip this in the bud.

Sasuke had been nice. He didn't need to deal with the gossip that would result if any of them thought she saw him in his birthday suit. It looked like it would be a very nice suit, but that was besides the point!

"It's okay Hinata. I don't think anyone here believes you are the type to try to jump someone on a mission," Sakura says cheerfully.

"…," Hinata was speechless.

She really didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, she supposed it was supposed to be a compliment. It meant that Sakura didn't view her as easy. On the other hand, it implied that Sasuke would not see her as "jumpable." Hinata resented the implication.

Meanwhile, Sasuke heads to the training grounds. He was punching some training posts. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Hiashi had practically proposed that he propose to Hinata.

"Seriously, what the Hell is wrong with people in this village," he mutters to himself as he whacks the post.

"Sasuke, talking to yourself is generally not seen as a good sign for your mental health," he hears a cheerful familiar voice say.

Sasuke flings a kunai at the voice. He knew who it was. It was Kakashi. He wasn't in the mood for his former teacher's games at the moment. Maybe he'd get the hint. The last Uchiha knew full well that Kakashi would be able to dodge that kunai with ease. But it might get the message across.

"Neither is sneaking up on me," he states.

"Touche. Well you seem rather worked up about something. Do you want to talk about it," Kakashi says, sitting down on a tree stump, and talking out one of his favorite books.

"No, I don't," the dark haired man says as he kicks the post.

"So you'd rather destroy all the training equipment," Kakashi asks in amusement.

"Exactly," Sasuke yells and smashes the post with a powerful kick. (Damn that was the 15th one today.)

"Did you and Naruto have a fight," Kakashi asks.

"Not really. Well sort of, but it was just him being a dumbass," Sasuke answers.

"And about which subject was he being a "dumbass," Kakashi questions in amusement.

"My sex drive," Sasuke responds and sighs, realizing that if this kept up there weren't going to be any training posts left.

"…I am concerned that Naruto is concerned about your sex drive. If you prefer men, that is going to make restoring your clan rather difficult," Kakashi chuckles.

"Do you want castrated with a rusty sword, Kakashi," Sasuke growls.

"Ah so I shall take that as you do prefer women. Noted," he states, as if he wasn't in fear for his "family jewels."

"Anyway, he more or less said that I was a monk. So I told the idiot about the training I received in the Sound," Sasuke says.

"I see Orochimaru was thorough. Should I expect to see mini Uchihas roaming the countryside," he asks dryly.

"Don't even joke about that. I wouldn't have children with any of those women. Anyway it came up because I was on a mission with Hinata. We got stuck in a cave, in the Snow Country. She was turning blue. So I used body heat to keep her warm. Before you get any dumb ideas, I kept my boxers on," Sasuke states.

"Poor girl must have been mortified," Kakashi responds.

"Yes. Eventually she got used to it. So naturally he asked me about it," Sasuke continues.

"And what did you say," the silver haired ninja asks.

"I told him the truth. That she's beautiful and curvy. Of course this is Naruto, so he made a big deal out of it," Sasuke says in an annoyed tone.

"Ah. Really? Hmm I wouldn't have thought her your type. So sweet and feminine. I would have thought you'd prefer more of dominatrix type," the other Sharingan wielder muses.

"… To quote you, I'm disturbed by how much you think about my sex drive," Sasuke scoffs.

"But you do have good taste. I can see why you would call her that. To Naruto, such statements are serious. With you, I imagine it was like commenting on the scenery," Kakashi says.

"Exactly. She's beautiful. But that doesn't mean that I was going to ravish her on the cave floor like an animal," Sasuke concludes.

"Hmm that is a remarkably graphic description for a superficial attraction," his former Sensei observes.

"Not you too! What is wrong with the people in this village? First Naruto. Then Hiashi. Now you," Sasuke growls and throws his hands up in frustration.

"What happened with Hiashi," Kakashi asks curiously.

"He spoke to me in the market. More or less, he's convinced that Hinata and I are going to get married and start having babies," he states.

"…I know that the Hyugas marry early and tend to enter into arranged marriages, but even by his standards that is a bit extreme," Kakashi comments.

"I know. I made him give his word that he wouldn't bring that up to Hinata," Sasuke responds.

"Smart move," Kakashi says.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke says with a smirk.

The next day, Sasuke realized just how well and truly fucked he was. Naruto was like a dog with a bone. Now that the blonde realized that Sasuke was at a bare minimum physically attracted to Hinata, he was going to pull something.

"Hey, bastard. I have a mission for you," Naruto states, beaming.

"What is it," Sasuke asks, suddenly feeling suspicious. (That big smile did not bode well for the last Uchiha.)

"Well you see there is this big fancy ball for rich people. It's a masquerade," the blonde begins.

"Uh huh. What does that have to do with me," the dark haired man asks.

"Well we think that some of them are smuggling a lot of drugs. The Tea's leader wants them busted," the blue eyed man explains.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough," Sasuke answers, feeling relieved.

"You'll have to dress the part though," Naruto continues.

"Dammit. Just how embarrassing is this going to be," Sasuke growls.

"It's a New Year's Party. So you have to dress up as one of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. So does your date," the blonde explains.

"That's…stupid. But I guess it could have been worse. Wait did you say date," Sasuke demands to know, twitching.

"Yeah, um you see it's not just a regular New Year's party," the Hokage starts to say, nervously.

"And how is it different than a regular party," Sasuke was almost afraid to ask.

"It's definitely not a party that the kiddies could go to," Naruto responds.

"Are you telling me it's some sort of orgy," Sasuke growls.

"More or less. These rich people are some kinky bastards. Obviously, you don't have to sleep with your date. But you'll need one or else you'll get swarmed. I know you bastard, you attract fan girls wherever you go," the blonde states.

"…How generous of you to decide I don't have to sacrifice my virginity for the sake of the mission," Sasuke scoffs.

"I know you are deep down a big romantic. So I wouldn't ask you to do that," Naruto answers slyly.

"I know that deep down you want my boot shoved up your ass, loser," Sasuke snarls.

"I love you too, bastard. Anyway, I figured since you like Hinata, she can go with you," Naruto explains.

"You idiot! Hinata is not the type of ninja that you assign to a mission where people are going to engaging in exhibitionism and voyeurism," Sasuke growls.

"She's a professional. Besides, you just have to show up together. It's not like I'm asking you do anything that would make her uncomfortable," the blonde reasons.

"Uncomfortable?! You are telling her to go to an erotic party," the last Uchiha says in outrage.

"What you worried she'll see another guy and like him better? I didn't think of you as the insecure type, bastard," Naruto teases.

"I'm not! There's nothing to be insecure about. Nothing is going on," Sasuke replies, scowling.

"Good. So which animal you going as," Naruto asks.

"Tiger," Sasuke answers automatically.

"Hmm I would have guessed dragon. But tiger fits too," the blonde muses.

"Tiger is easier to make a costume and with my clan's association with fire, I don't want to tip anyone off. We are supposed to keep our identities a secret, right," Sasuke reasons.

"Right. Hmm wonder what Hinata will go with," Naruto asks.

"I don't know. But I think we can safely cross rat off the list," he chuckles.

"Good point. Well I'll let Hinata know," Naruto says and dismisses Sasuke.

Sasuke nods and heads off. Soon enough, Hinata heads into Naruto's office. She wasn't sure what Naruto would want with her at this hour.

"You wanted to see me, Naruto," she asks.

Naruto was surprised. Hinata wasn't stuttering. Well that was a first. He decides to motion for her to sit down. The tan ninja wasn't sure how the shy Hyuga would handle the erotic nature of her newest mission.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. You see in the Land of Tea, some rich people are having a New Year's Party. The Tea's leader thinks that there is a drug ring going on. He wants it busted up. So you have to go undercover. It's a masquerade. So you'd have to dress up. The theme is the Chinese Zodiac, so you can pick whatever animal you want to go as," Naruto states.

"Ohhh. That could be fun," she says, smiling.

"Yeah the thing is, the party could get a little well scandalous," the blonde continues.

"How so," she asks.

"Well it's designed for couples who are… open with their sexuality," he states.

"O-h, I see," Hinata answers, blushing scarlet red.

"You'll need to take a date. I figure since you and the bastard got along well on your last mission, you wouldn't mind going with him. You don't have to you know put on a show for the other guests. Just go together," the blue eyed ninja explains.

"Well…if S-asuke is okay with it, I guess I am," she replies.

"He's okay with it. I just got done talking with him," her friend responds.

"Alright then. I guess I better get started working on my costume," she answers.

"Yeah. Good idea," he nods.

"I'll see you later," Hinata says, shyly, and heads off.

She decides it would be best to talk to Sasuke about this. Naruto had said, that he just finished talking to Sasuke. It shouldn't be too hard to follow his chakra trail. (Sasuke had very unique chakra.)

"Sasuke," she calls out, as she found him. (It looked like he was probably heading back to his District for the night.)

"Hinata," he asks, stopping, and turning to face her.

"N-aruto, says he told you about the mission," she says nervously.

"He did. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I'll make the loser assign someone else," Sasuke offers. (He couldn't imagine the innocent Hyuga anywhere near a party like that.)

"No, it's fin-e. I mean he trusts me to do it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," she answers.

"I'm okay with it. Though if you are going to go to the party and pose as my lover, you are going to have to lose the stutter," he says. (Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for that rhyme.)

"Of course," she responds, in a determined way.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. It was cute. The expression on her face. It was like she was determined to prove she wasn't going to stutter. It reminded him of the face he was sure he had made, when he attempted to use the fireball jutsu for the first time.

"Good. Have you decided what animal you are going with," he asks casually.

"I was thinking a rabbit," she answers.

"It suits you. Cute," he replies.

Hinata blinks. Had Sasuke just called her cute?! Maybe he was being sarcastic and mocking her choice? No, his tone hadn't been mocking.

"I'm going with tiger. Dragon is a bit too obvious and would take too long to make a decent costume," he explains.

"Tiger suits you," Hinata replies.

"Yes. Though, I suppose it does suggest I'm going to eat you," the last Uchiha says with a smirk.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Hinata had fainted and hit the ground. Shit! Well at last it was on the soft grass.

"What the," Sasuke mutters to himself, as he scoops Hinata up.

He wondered what could cause her to faint. Then it clicked. _I'm going to eat you._ They were going to what was essentially a adult party. She had taken it the wrong way. Hinata had fainted because she thought he was joking about giving her oral sex. Well.. Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all. If her mind went there, maybe blending in at the scandalous party would be easier than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanting

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted to put up. My other main story going on at the moment, wanted to fight me. I hope you enjoy. I wanted to have this up earlier, but kept getting side tracked today. It is a little longer than my usual chapters, if that helps. ^^

 **Chapter Warning:** Rated M for swearing and some adult activities. No full lemon this chapter. Maybe a hint of lime? There are also some drug references. Remember kids, do not try this at home. :P

 **Chapter Notation:** I read about Sasuke's snake summon on the Naruto Wiki. I haven't actually seen him much in the show. So he might be O.C. But hey, everyone loves some comic relief right?

Chapter Four

Sasuke wasn't one to dress up. He normally just wore his ninja clothes. But he was forced to do so for this mission. He'd bought a white tiger mask that covered all of his face except for his eyes and mouth. He'd decided to go with a white dress kimono with a black sash.

While it fucking killed his pride to do it, he'd added a tail and some feline ears. Well at least no one would know it was him. He takes one last look in the mirror and decides this was as good as it was going to get, before darting off to meet Hinata.

Hinata had made her costume by hand. A small white lacey mask covered her eyes, it was adored with tiny diamonds and pearls. Her father insisted. They were after all attending a celebration for wealthy people. It would be best to blend in, he had said.

She'd decided that a white rabbit would be best. So she'd gone with a white dress kimono. The neckline was a little lower than she would have liked and it was more form fitting than her standard ninja gear.

Why? Because her younger sister had insisted it was an "exotic party." She had to look the part.

Adoring her head were two large white rabbit ears and to her mortification she had a large white ball of cotton attached to the back of the outfit, for a tail. Along the dress kimono there were more pearls and diamonds sewn into beautiful spiral patterns.

"Hinata," Sasuke says, approaching her.

Tiger suited him. He even moved like one. Hinata smiles. She never thought she'd see the day Sasuke Uchiha had cat ears and a tail.

"You ready for this," he asks.

"I think so. Do you think my costume will be convincing," she asks.

"Oh yeah, it'll be convincing," he said, looking at her up and down with ruby red eyes.

Wait ruby red eyes. The Sharingan was on. That wouldn't work. Anyone who knew anything about the ninja world, would recognize those eyes immediately.

"Sasuke, your eyes," she says.

"What about them," the last Uchiha questions.

Damn. He had never thought of rabbits as sexy. For Godsakes they were cute, furry little creatures that children kept as pets! But now he understood the whole PlayNinja Bunny concept. He was going to have to keep Hinata by his side or else she was going to get molested.

"Your Sharingan is on," Hinata states.

"Oh," Sasuke says.

"If you don't turn it off, there's really no point in wearing the mask. Anyone could recognize you," the bluenette says.

"I can't turn it off," the last Uchiha states.

"But you've always been able to activate and deactivate it at will as far as I know," the Hyuga states with concern.

"It's just that I'm too excited. I can't turn it off," the Jonin replies.

Was Hinata imagining this or did he sound embarrassed? No. Sasuke Uchiha didn't get embarrassed.

"The mission must be causing your adrenaline to rush and triggering your Sharingan. You need to relax," Hinata says.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," he states.

Fuck! Dammit! Dammit! He need to throw some ice water on his libido right now. Alright. Think of something besides the sexy bunny. Something that would kill any arousal. Orochimaru in a pink tutu.

Sasuke shudders. Yeah, that killed the mood quite nicely. His eyes fade back to black.

"Better," he asks.

"Your Sharingan is off for now," she replies with a nod.

"Great, let's get going," Sasuke says and heads off with Hinata.

A few hours later, they arrive at a castle. The place was massive and made out of white marble. The Land of Tea was a wealthy place. The economy was based on tourism and tourism was always booming.

Sasuke figured that the overpriced trinkets probably helped pay for the castle. Not that Sasuke was cheap, but everything cost like 2-10 x more in the Land of Tea than in most other places. Seriously, it was ridiculous. But as the hottest vacation destination, they could afford to overcharge.

"There are so many people," Hinata says, grabbing onto his hand.

"Yeah," Sasuke says and gets in line with her.

Once inside, Sasuke sees that it was packed. It was a fairly even mix of the different zodiacs. It did produce some unusual pairings from an visual perspective. He saw a dragon with a rat. What the fuck?

The alcohol was flowing freely. There was some rather suggestive music playing. The room was heavily scented with incense.

"They are really going all out," Sasuke mutters.

Hinata was suddenly standing much closer to Sasuke, than he would have expected. It was almost like she was hiding. He looks down at her curiously.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"I don't like the way he's looking at me," she answers.

"Who," Sasuke asks.

"The red dragon over there," she says, glancing back.

Sasuke looks. The man was large. Sasuke was by no means small, but this guy probably had fifty pounds on Sasuke and it wasn't fat. He seemed rather fond of Hinata's tail. No wonder she felt uncomfortable. He was practically undressing her with his eyes.

"You'd think he'd at least be a little more subtle about it. It's not like you are here alone," Sasuke growls in annoyance, wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist.

The message was rather clear. _Back off. She's taken._ Well at least the Uchiha thought the message was clear. Apparently it was not, judging by the fact the dragon was heading over to them. Oh this man had a death wish.

"Hey there," he says with a smile.

"Hell-o," Hinata responds, practically burrowing into Sasuke's chest.

"I'm Sukumo," he says as if Sasuke should know who the Hell he was.

"The owner of Paradise," the bluenette asks.

"Yes, that's right," he says smugly.

Well that rang a bell. It was considered the most luxurious hotel in the Land of Tea. His parents had actually honeymooned there. Granted this guy didn't look that much older than him and Hinata. He must have bought it or inherited it. But still.

"What should I call you, gorgeous," he asks Hinata.

"Taken," Sasuke states.

"Well aren't you the possessive one? I can't say I blame you, though," he chuckles.

"You can c-all me Snow. Telling our names takes all the fun out of the festivities," Hinata manages to say with only one stutter.

"Snow. Ah I get it because of the white costume. I can work with that. And your Dominant here," he asks.

"Nightmare, as in your worst nightmare, if you even think about touching her," he replies.

"I think you might be the most possessive dominant I've ever encountered," Sukumo says.

Hinata blinks. If looks could kill Sukumo wouldn't be six feet under, he'd be about 6000. She was amazed really, that he hadn't run off yet. Even without the Sharingan, Sasuke's "Death Glare" was quite the sight to behold.

Still she was a bit confused. She leans up to Sasuke and whispers something in his ear. If they were going to deal with Sukumo she might as well know what he was talking about.

"What does he mean by Dominant," she asks in such a quiet voice, Sasuke almost didn't hear it.

"He thinks that I'm…the more assertive one in the bedroom. You really don't know what a Dominant is," Sasuke answers back in bewilderment.

"Ohhh," Hinata blushes deeply.

"She's still blushing? Must be a new relationship then," Sukumo muses.

"Still none of your business," Sasuke snaps.

"Obviously, you are too territorial to share. But I'd be more than happy just to watch," he offers.

Sasuke was seriously considering chidoring this guy's nuts off. He wanted to watch. Oh fuck him. Like he'd ever grant him the privilege of seeing a naked Hinata. Besides, there was no possible way that she'd ever agree to a display of exhibitionism.

"I could take you two the Lovers' Lounge. Great group of people there," he continues.

"That sounds lovely. It's our first time here. So we might just watch or stay with each other. Nightmare is very protective of me," Hinata states.

"…," Sasuke was left speechless.

Did she just say what he thought she said? Hinata Hyuga just agreed to go to the Lovers' Lounge with him and participate in at least voyeurism, possibly some exhibitionism?! He pinches himself. Owe. Yeah, that just happened.

"Well your lady is game, you wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you," Sukumo asks.

"Never," Sasuke says while looking at Hinata like, _Are you sure about this?_

Hinata nods at Sasuke. She knew that she had probably shocked him. But honestly, people were more likely to talk at a place called Lovers' Lounge than they were out in the open. If there was a place where drugs were likely to be flowing, it was there.

"Great," he says and leads them to one of the rooms in the castle.

The room was massive. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto's apartment could have fit inside it. There were a lot of plush couches. Probably a dozen or so people were in there. When he walked in, he definitely got an eyeful of at least two couples in the middle of… well coupling. A few more were halfway there. Though there were some people who clearly were just there to watch.

He looks at Hinata, uncertainly. It was one thing to say she was okay with going. It was another to actually walk in on such carnal scenes. This was the woman who fainted when her former crush spoke to her. (At least Sasuke thought it was former. It had BETTER be former.)

Hinata blushes deeply. The party had just started. She hadn't expected people to start doing THAT so quickly. She noticed that Sasuke was watching her. He probably thought she would faint…again. That had been embarrassing.

"Looks like the party started without us," Sasuke murmurs.

Thankfully, Sasuke hadn't teased her about fainting about taking the whole _eat you_ thing the wrong way. In his own strange way, the last Uchiha was surprisingly a gentleman. She had figured he wouldn't give a damn about modesty in the cave and would have made at least a joke out of the fainting. But he had respected her modesty and hadn't teased her.

She noticed that those that weren't busy getting… well _busy_ looked up when they came into the room. She couldn't blame him. Even with the cat ears and tail, Sasuke cut an imposing figure and she well she was a bunny standing next to a tiger. If that didn't get people's attention, nothing would.

"Yes," she says and sits on one of the empty couches.

There were still a few empty ones left. Most had at least a couple people on them though. Sasuke soon joins her.

Hinata shocked herself with her boldness. She sits on Sasuke's lap. The bluenette felt it was important to try to blend in. Sitting in his lap was relatively mild compared to some of the things that were going on.

"Mmm welcome," says a woman dressed as a monkey.

"Thank you," Hinata responds.

"The more the merrier," the monkey's partner, who was a male snake states as he goes back to caressing her still clothed breasts.

"Sukumo, you sure know where to find all the prettiest subs," a male dog says.

"Oh well I got lucky. They walked right in at the beginning. Careful though, her tiger is damn possessive," he states cheerfully.

"I can see why, she's stunning," the dog replies.

"Got yourself a real tiger there," the monkey comments to Hinata.

"You have NO idea," the Hyuga starts in a sultry voice that she didn't even know she possessed.

"How's this work…exactly," Sasuke says, shifting underneath Hinata a little, and trying to avoid Hinata feel his response to THAT voice.

"Oh you do whatever you want. Some people like to watch, some like to show off with their lover, and others are in open relationships. Whatever floats your boat," replies a rooster.

"Alright," Sasuke replies.

"So how long you two been together," the monkey asks.

"Can't be that long. She's still a blusher," Sukumo states.

"A blusher at a party like this? Oh that's a first," the monkey replies.

"About two weeks," Sasuke answers the question.

He figured they wouldn't believe much longer than that. Hinata was so innocent, that she stood out in a place like this. But if he said anything shorter, they'd wonder why he'd take someone he barely knew there. Parties such as this required the utmost discretion. The "peasants" couldn't find out about what high society did behind closed doors, after all.

"Well tiger, can we see your tail," a female horse asks.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that.

"He's more of a voyeur than an exhibitionist," Hinata states.

"Ah. Pity. You have yourself a real stallion there judging by what I can tell," the horse turns her attention back to her partner for the evening.

"Nice save," Sasuke murmurs into Hinata's ear so lowly, that only she would be able to hear it.

"Thanks. We should probably blend in more… they are going to get suspicious otherwise. I'm okay with it," she replies.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Hinata had basically just told him to cop a feel. But she had a point. He decides to go with something fairly tame, well for this place. Just as he was debating what to do, he heard the cries of _OH GOD_ coming from the horse and a ram. The ram was definitely… living up to his Zodiac animal. Fuck.

He feels his Sharingan activating and decides to hide it, by burying his face into the crook of her neck and placing kisses along it. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other he uses to caress her clothed breasts.

He hears a small gasp from Hinata. But she wasn't protesting and it had been HER idea. So he decides it was safe to continue. Besides, he had to admit that he was rather enjoying the feeling of her breasts in one of his hands, even if they were covered by the kimono. They were soft, warm, and large. Sasuke also knew what they looked like UNDER said kimono. Which was NOT helping his Sharingan deactivate.

"Mmm," Hinata says, leaning back into his kisses.

Hinata discovered something about Sasuke at that moment when it came to touching. Outside of battle, he rarely did it. He wasn't one to initiate (or maybe that was because they weren't actually together.) But once you gave him permission, he dived right in.

His touch wasn't gentle or rough. But it was firm. He wasn't shy about touching her, once given permission.

"You guys want some," Sukumo states, having gotten out quite the rainbow of drugs laid out on the table.

Sasuke recognized most of them. He wasn't proud of it, but he'd experimented in the Sound. He kinda had to. The last Uchiha wanted to know the effects that various drugs had on his system and develop immunities where he could. Plus at the time, he wasn't above a chemical assist if it helped him take out Itachi. (Now that he knew the truth he deeply regretted such thoughts.)

"Sure," he says and grabs one that he knew would give him a mild high.

He figured that he could get away with that one and still be in control. Maybe it would distract him from his arousal. Speaking of that, he adjust his sitting position again. He did not need to freak Hinata out by letting her feel the effect she was having on him.

"Mmm what about you, Snow," he asks.

"Oh I'm fine. His touch is the only drug, I need," she states with a sly smile.

Holy shit! From cute bunny to playboy bunny in .2 seconds. Sasuke was thankful that he'd always had an excellent pokerface. How the Hell was he supposed to respond to that?!

"She's adorable. I can see why you are so territorial," Sukumo says.

"You still aren't going to touch her," Sasuke growls out.

"Still I know some people in our village who would pay a lot of ryo for this quality of drugs," Hinata states and shocks Sasuke by placing one of his hands underneath her kimono by her womanhood.

"If you are looking to make some cash off them, I can take you to Tao. He has quite the impressive operation," Sukumo states.

"I'd like that. What do you think, baby," Hinata states leaning up to kiss Sasuke's cheek.

"Worth looking into," he states more casually than he felt.

Did she want him to actually touch her there? Was she just planning on faking it? Was she going to block all his chakra points if he read her signal wrong, when they were done with this mission?

Hinata didn't expect Sasuke to actually do anything. She was planning on just faking getting pleasured by his hand. She figured that the last Uchiha would be able to guess this and roll with it. Sasuke was good at improvising.

"He's somewhere around here. He always pays a visit to the Lovers' Lounge, if you stick around long enough," Sukumo states.

"Great," Sasuke decides fuck it, he'd compromise.

He was less likely to get chakra blocked, if didn't actually penetrate. Well at least that's what he told himself. He runs his hand along the bottom set of her lingerie, he noted it was lace. Lace suited Hinata. Feminine and innocent.

For once, he was actually grateful that Orochimaru was a creep. At least he knew what to do thanks to the "education" he'd received at the Sound. He glides his hand underneath the lacey fabric and brushes it over her teasingly, letting his thumb rub over her clit in circles.

Sasuke was rather gratified when he heard her let out a startled, though pleasure filled gasp. That definitely was NOT faked in any way. He smirks and kisses her neck, deciding he might as well go for realism. (He'd let her get her revenge later, if he had misread the signal. It would be worth it.)

Hinata couldn't help but let out small moans, as Sasuke proved that his hands weren't just good for making fast signs for jutsus. She decided that the rumors of him being asexual were definitely false.

He wasn't touching her like someone who had never done it before. She wondered who his lover or lovers had been. But then she decided she didn't care. Hell she forgot they were being watched.

"Hey, Tao," Sukumo calls out.

The man known as Tao heads over. His eyes glance at the various couples. They lingered on Sasuke and Hinata longer than the others. Even more so than the ram and horse who were STILL going at it. (Impressive stamina on those two, Sasuke idly noted.)

"These two are interested in joining your business operation," he continues.

"Oh really? Why don't you cum with me and I'm sure we can hammer out the details," he offers.

Sasuke knew that he had a temper. It was hard not slam that bastard into the wall. He really didn't like how everyone here had decided to hit on Hinata. Wait, Tao was looking at his crotch. What the fuck? He swung both ways it seemed.

Sasuke didn't judge those that preferred the company of their own sex. He'd seen a lot stranger shit at the Sound. But that did not mean that he was EVER going to let another man touch him. He ESPECIALLY wasn't going to this drug dealer touch his Hinata. (He decided to examine the whole his thing later. It was disturbing. He didn't have any claim on Hinata.)

"Thank you," Hinata says, smiling brightly, and slowly slides herself off of Sasuke's lap.

Her face was flushed an adorable shade of pink. The Hyuga's breathing was shallower than normal. Sasuke also couldn't help but note with more than a hint of smugness, that his fingers were well… wet. He must have done something right. (It was good to see he wasn't the only one struggling with arousal here!)

"Damn nice tail, tiger," the monkey whistles.

Fuck! When Hinata got off of him and he got up, his appreciation for Hinata's moans was WAY too obvious. That was fucking mortifying.

"I like the tiger outfit on you. But a horse would have been more fitting," Tao teases.

"…," Sasuke once again couldn't even begin to find the words to respond to all these references about his "tail."

"Where would you like to go to discuss the details? Our village is always eager for more income, even if it comes from nontraditional sources," Hinata asks.

Thank God for Hinata. Seriously, it was about time that God decided not to use Sasuke as his favorite punching bag. Clearly, God had sent Hinata to be an Angel of Mercy and to save what was left of his tattered pride.

On the plus side, he was so embarrassed that his Sharingan deactivated. At least they'd be able to keep their cover. He sighs and follows Hinata, who was following Tao.

He leads them to an empty room. Sasuke casts a soundproofing jutsu discretely. Tao begins explaining how their operation worked.

"Seems like a pretty good set up. What would be our cut," Sasuke asks.

"15% of whatever you sell. We supply the drugs," he answers.

"25% or no deal," the last Uchiha states, as he walks over.

"You drive a hard bargain. Tell you what, since I like you, I could give you 20%," he responds.

"20%? What do you think, baby," Sasuke asks Hinata.

"That sounds good to me," she answers.

"Deal. Shake on it," Sasuke offers.

"Sure," he shakes Sasuke's hands.

This is where having a lightning affinity came in handy. Sasuke shocks him with enough voltage to knock his ass out for hours. Well that was easy.

Sasuke catches the falling drug dealer and opens the window. He tilts his head at Hinata, obviously indicating, _Let's go._ Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She jumped out of the window. Sasuke following suit.

"We need to get out of here fast. Hinata, how are you with snakes," Sasuke asks.

"Um okay, I guess. Why," she asks, blinking in confusion.

"Good," Sasuke summons Aoda. (His giant snake summon, bigger than the tallest tree.)

"Master Sasuke, it is good to see you. How may I be of service," he asks, with a heavy emphasis on his s's.

"We need to get out of here quickly. We took a hostage," Sasuke explains, tossing the drug dealer onto the snake's back, and helping Hinata onto him.

"I didn't realize you had taken a mate. She's quite pretty. Good scales," he says.

"…Aoda, now is NOT the time to be commenting on her skin," Sasuke says.

"Of course. Hold on tightly," he states and starts racing off.

"Mate," Hinata asks.

"Well I can tell by your scents that you were recently intimate. My snake senses are far more advanced than that of humans," he says cheerfully.

"We weren't intimate. It's a long story," Sasuke sighs and smacks his forehead like, _Why me?_

"My mistake. Both of your scents are aroused though," he takes them back to the Leaf.

"Aoda," he says warningly.

"What? You are old enough to sire offspring. It is the circle of life," he states, as if it was obvious.

"Hinata, I am really sorry about this. He's a loyal summon and a powerful one. But once he gets an idea into his head, he just doesn't let go," Sasuke says with a sigh.

"It's alright. I don't mind. How long do you think he'll be out," she asks, looking at Tao with some concern.

"With the amount of voltage I shot through him, we'll make it to the village long before he wakes up," Sasuke answers.

"Good. So…I think I noticed something about your Sharingan," Hinata states.

"… What about it," Sasuke asks.

"Well it activated at the cave. It activated when you saw my costume. It was also active when you were…when you were," Hinata trails off.

"….," Sasuke response with silence.

"So does it activate whenever you are excited in THAT way," she asks curiously.

"Yes. Don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is for that information to get out there," Sasuke says with a sigh. (There went his badass image. It sucked but he realized that he COULDN'T lie to Hinata.)

"Oh that's odd. It doesn't happen for the men of our clan," Hinata observes.

"The men of your clan are made out of ice. I wouldn't be surprised if their dicks were just icicles. It's amazing they ever manage to have children," Sasuke says.

"SASUKE," Hinata yells at him.

"What," he asks "innocently."

"That was mean," she huffs.

"I never claimed to be nice," Sasuke replies with a smirk.

"But you've always been nice to me. I mean in the short time that we've started to get to know each other," she answers.

"That's because you aren't annoying," Sasuke says and pokes her forehead again.

"OWE! Why do you keep doing that," she asks.

"Because, I can," he answers with another smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm torn between going the comical/flirtatious route or giving this story some action/drama. Let me know if you guys have a preference. A real plot or more of a romantic comedy. ^^

Chapter Five

Sasuke goes with Hinata and the unconscious drug dealer to Naruto's office. He had sent Aoda off because a snake the size of a hotel stood out and due to the fact that he wouldn't shut up. Normally Sasuke got along well with the giant serpent. But he did not need him to continue going on about the hatchlings and offering his services as a babysitter.

The snake had even "helpfully" offered tips for the best time to have "hatchlings." According to him, it was best to try to have them in early spring. That way food would be plentiful and the temperatures warmer. Hatchlings he said needed their eggs to reach a certain temperature in order to well hatch. He was positive that there would be benefits to human babies as well.

"Hinata, I am really sorry about all that," Sasuke mutters as they head into Naruto's office.

"Oh it's alright. He's very friendly," she says with a smile.

"Yeah…well I guess the embarrassment beats having to sacrifice a hundred people every time I summon him, like Orochimaru had to for his Summon," he says with a sigh.

"A h-undred people," Hinata asks aghast.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. The Summon is dead now. So that's not a concern anymore," Sasuke says heading into Naruto's office.

It was then that Hinata was reminded of an important fact, Sasuke was dangerous. It didn't seem to phase him in the slightest that Orochimaru had a hundred people killed just to summon a large snake. Sasuke sounded like he might as well be talking about bad weather.

"Hey, bastard! Hey, Hinata. How'd it go," Naruto says cheerfully.

"Well. We caught the leader of the operation. I fried the sucker. He'll probably be coming around soon," Sasuke states in a slightly smug tone.

"Great," Naruto says.

"Hey, Hinata you alright," the blonde asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I never realized the price Orochimaru paid to use his Summon," she mumbles.

"Oh. Yeah, it's Orochimaru. The guy treats life like it's meaningless. Bastard, why are you upsetting Hinata by telling her shit like that," Naruto demands to know.

"I had Aoda give us a lift and was discussing summons with her. It just sorta slipped out," Sasuke says and puts his hands up like, _It wasn't my fault._

"So I guess you had to fight him a bit before you fried him. Sharingan is still on and all," Naruto asks.

Hinata smiles and lets out a quiet laugh. Naruto gives her a funny look. He had no idea what he had said that was so funny.

"I figured it was better safe than sorry. I activated it incase any of his friends realized he went missing and went looking for him," Sasuke supplies smoothly. (No way was he letting Naruto know that Sharingan served as a flashing neon sign saying, _This Uchiha is turned on. )_

"Ah makes sense. Well good work guys. I should pair you two together more often," he states happily.

"Thank you, Naruto," Hinata says.

"Well it's late. I understand if you wanna get some sleep," the blonde states.

Hinata nods. She bids Naruto and Sasuke a good night. Then the Hyuga Heiress heads off.

"So bastard, you wanna tell me the reason why Hinata was laughing about the Sharingan," Naruto asks.

"She was probably just remembering some of the unusual pairings we saw there. Seriously a dragon and a rat," Sasuke offers in an offhanded sort of way. (That let Naruto know something was up. Sasuke was never casual about anything. It went against his nature.)

"Uh huh. Somehow I doubt it's just about the dragon and rat," he responds.

"There was also a ram and a horse," the dark haired man adds.

"What's so funny bout a ram and a horse? It's weird but not that outrageous," Naruto says.

"The ram was ramming the horse, while they were screwing like rabbits," Sasuke states, trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Whoa. You actually made a joke. Wait you saw two people you know," Naruto asks.

"They weren't exactly shy. I think they were probably getting off as much from being watched as the actual sex. Before you ask…yes, Hinata saw it too. I'm amazed. She didn't faint," he says in an amused voice.

"You bastard! You know Hinata is shy! You shouldn't joke about her fainting. She could get hurt," the blonde replies with a scowl.

"She did faint once. But it wasn't on the mission. We were discussing it," Sasuke responds and immediately regrets it.

"What'd you do to her," the Hokage demands.

"Nothing. I just said that since I was going to be a tiger and she was going to be a rabbit, people might think I was going to eat her. She took it the wrong way and fainted," Sasuke sighs, knowing that he was going to get an earful for that one.

"YOU WHAT," his former teammate cries.

"I didn't mean it to be taken that way. She's obviously fine though. It is not a big deal," Sasuke states, trying to shrug it off.

"Uh huh. Anything else I should know bastard," Naruto asks.

"No. Nothing that is any of your business," Sasuke says with a smirk and walks off.

Like Hell was he going to tell Naruto about the touching. He was kind of amazed Hinata hadn't tried to chakra block him yet or fainted. Miracles happened it seemed. Though he was disturbed by how often his Sharingan was activating around her. It was obvious why his body was physically attracted to her. She was stunning by anyone's definition.

"Don't go there," he mutters to himself.

His mind knew that there were a million reasons NOT to go there. The first being she was so innocent and sweet. He'd corrupt her just by being next to her. The second being the amount of harassment she would get from his admirers and people who wouldn't approve of her being with an ex criminal ninja. The third was he was cursed. Everyone that he'd ever loved, minus Naruto, had died. He didn't want to add to the body count. Finally, after everything he'd done, he definitely did not deserve her.

Hinata deserved someone kind, loyal, and a romantic. That wasn't Sasuke by any stretch of the imagination. Other than loyal. He wouldn't cheat if he was in a relationship. But he had betrayed the Leaf Village…

"Fuck, I need to stop thinking about this," he continues trying to derail this train of thought.

He was so fucked. Sasuke Uchiha needed someone to talk to. But who? Naruto was out. He'd never let him live it down. Kakashi was the closest to a parental figure he had in his life currently, but he was pervert. So he quickly discards Kakashi. Suigetsu was an idiot. Jugo was loyal and he'd be quiet about it. But he knew less than Sasuke did about relationships. He finally decides on Shikamaru.

Why Shikamaru? Well first of all, he wasn't the type to gossip. It'd be too much of a drag to waste that much effort on something. Secondly, hew as intelligent. Third, Shikamaru was one of the few Leaf ninjas to actually be in a HEALHTY relationship with someone who hadn't gotten killed yet.

He places his hands in his pockets. Sasuke knew that looking casual was key here. The other genius probably had a built in bullshit detector, but he was going to try anyway. He heads to Shikamaru's place and knocks on the door.

To say that Shikamaru was shocked to see Sasuke Uchiha at his door, was an understatement. They hadn't talked, ever. He raises an eyebrow. Whatever brought him here, must be important, and he was sure Sasuke would brief him. Was the village under attack? (He dismisses that thought. If the village was under attack, Sasuke wouldn't have bothered to knock.)

"I need some advice and didn't really have anyone else to turn to," Sasuke states.

"You are asking me for advice? Oh this will be good. Come in," Shikamaru says, opening the door, and moving so the Uchiha could walk inside.

Sasuke was relieved that Shikamaru let him inside so easily. He had expected more of a fight than that. Then again, maybe him being so lazy would work to his advantage in this case.

"You want to play some Shogi, while I explain," the dark haired man asks.

"Sure, if you don't mind losing," Shikamaru says, with a smirk.

He'd never beat Sasuke on the battlefield, but in a strategy game he was positive he could. Besides, Sasuke was also supposed to be a genius. He could give him somewhat of a challenge.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke says and sits down to play.

"So you got me curious. What do you need advice about? Oh and since when would you take any advice offered," he wonders.

"You're smart. So I won't insult your intelligence by pulling that my friend bullshit," Sasuke says as he makes his first move.

"I think in your world that probably passes for a compliment. Go on," Shikamaru responds and makes his opening move.

"I'm attracted to someone. She is also attracted to me, at least physically," he states, while pondering his next move.

"And you need advice about that? I don't see the problem if it's mutual. Unless she's married or already with someone," Shikamaru states.

"She's not married or taken. It's just that I'm not…her usual type," Sasuke answers and makes his move.

"Uh huh. What's her usual type," Shikamaru muses.

"…Friendlier," Sasuke says, he had almost blurted out blonde.

"Yes, I could see where in your case that would be a concern. But somehow I feel there is more to it," he replies.

"She's just so…innocent," Sasuke explains.

"Innocent? So you are worried that your reputation might scare her off or that you'll hurt her," Shikamaru asks.

"I don't think my reputation would scare her off. She's the type of person that sees the best in everyone. But my reputation would definitely cause her issues. There are a lot of ninjas that would love my head on a platter or at least object to her being with someone with my…history. That and yeah, I can't be what she deserves. I can't believe I'm even thinking about it," once Sasuke got started, the words wouldn't stop flowing.

"All valid points, but the last one. The fact you are so concerned you aren't good enough means that you do actually care. Which I wouldn't have expected from you," Shikamaru says thoughtfully as he looks over the board.

"So what do you think," Sasuke asks.

"I think you're good at Shogi but not good enough," he replies.

"That's not what I meant," the last Uchiha says.

"I know. Well it'd be easier if I knew who the girl was. But based on that information, I'd say go for it. If you are sure she's at least physically into you and she'd not taken, I don't see the harm. Hell she might even be a good influence on you. God knows getting laid might do wonders for your temper and you do have a clan you want to restore," he continues.

"I'd rather not say who," Sasuke responds.

"I can understand that. I've been where you've been. When I first met Temari, I fought the attraction. She was from another village. There were a lot of logical reasons why it wouldn't work," he says.

"A long distance relationship is a little different than the circumstances that would make this a bad idea, but I appreciate the empathy," the Sharingan user replies.

"So it's not a long distance relationship. That does narrow it considerably. That means she's a Leaf Villager," Shikamaru muses.

"Shikamaru, I really don't think that's the point," Sasuke says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"You can't blame me for being curious. Leaf Villager and innocent. I think it's safe to say that we can cross off the civilians," he continues.

"…Yeah," Sasuke admits.

"Probably not Sakura. If you wanted her, you could have had her a long time ago. Innocent knocks Ino out contention immediately. There's Kurenai as a possibility if you are into older women, but I'm not sure she qualifies as innocent as you are describing. Tenten," he asks curiously.

"Not Tenten. Though… not a horrible guess," he concedes.

"Then it has to be Hinata. Oh and I win. Good game that's the longest anyone has lasted against me," he states casually.

"What the fuck there is no possible way you could have won, yet," Sasuke says looking at the board.

"To be fair, you were distracted. But Hinata, gotta say that wasn't what I was expecting," Shikamaru says.

"I didn't confirm or deny that it was Hinata," Sasuke says warily.

"It has to be Hinata by the process of elimination. I'm not going to tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyway. So what happened between you two," he inquires.

"Well it's a long story," Sasuke begins.

"I have time. Temari is visiting her brothers in the Sand," he volleys back.

"Alright. Well it started with a bodyguard mission," Sasuke explains and launches into the grand tale.

Meanwhile, Hinata was having her own crisis. Unlike Sasuke, she knew who to go to for advice though. She heads to see Anko.

Why Anko? Well Anko was older. The fishnet lover was also very open about her sexuality. That and she had once been Orochimaru's choice for a vessel. So she had a similar background to Sasuke. Oh and she was easily bribed with her favorite fruit. That was also a plus.

"Oh hey, Hinata," Anko says with surprise.

"I need some help," Hinata says more confidence than she felt.

"Is this about Sasuke," she asks.

"Yes. How'd you know," Hinata asks blinking.

"You've never come to visit me alone before. You had a mission where you were stuck in a cave naked with him and another one recently. I'm able to put two and two together. Come in," she says with a sly smile.

She pours them some drinks. The older woman gestures for Hinata to have a seat. Then she sits by her and gives her a look that clearly said, _Spill it._

"Before the bodyguard mission, I never really thought about him. I mean I did an abstract way, that Naruto would be happy when he got back. But other than that," Hinata begins.

"He didn't cross your mind much. Got it. Go on," Anko says taking a drink.

"Well the Lord was very rude," Hinata says.

"In what way," the dark haired ninja asks.

"He called Sasuke a magnificent beast and well he was flirtatious with me. Sasuke snapped at him," she says.

"Hmm. I wouldn't have thought him the type to play the White Knight. It could be because you are another ninja or maybe even just some slight familial bond. The Uchihas and the Hyugas are distantly related after all," she states.

"Maybe. I didn't think of it that way. The Lord thought that we defended each other a little too vigorously to just be comrades. He was convinced we were to-gether. So he had us share a room," Hinata says.

"Uh huh. You told me this part," Anko responds.

"Well I didn't think anything of it at the time, but his Sharingan activated. It did so again when he saw me in my costume, and at the party. Um I guess it can be triggered by arousal as easily as anger or fear," she Hinata stammers.

"Oh now that IS interesting," she says with a smirk.

"And during the mission well… we had to blend in. So I sat in his lap and let him do some things," she continues in a flustered fashion.

"Such as," Anko inquires.

"Well he kissed my neck some, touched my breasts… I was still dressed, and I placed his hand under my kimono," she answers blushing, furiously.

"I know in your world that's quite scandalous. But that's pretty tame for a place like that," the older woman says.

"I thought that he'd understand that I just wanted to make it look convincing and move his hand, but not you know do any touching," she continues.

"Ohhhh. So he used his fingers on you. Give the boy an inch and he'll take a mile. Well done on his part," she says.

"Well not exactly. Mostly he just teased. He didn't you know," Hinata answers lamely.

"Ah no actual penetration. Hmm again surprised by how much of a "gentleman," he's been thus far. So what's the problem? You aren't mad at him for that, are you? That wouldn't be entirely fair considering what type of mission it was," she muses.

"No! I'm not mad at him. I kinda," she mumbles something that Anko couldn't hear, but she got the general point.

"You liked it. Well there is definitely something to be said for bad boys when it comes to sexual appeal. I know that the Sound gives rather thorough training on Seduction Tactics. So I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what he was doing in that regard. Still you usually go for the goodie two shoe type. That's a pretty radical shift. And you want to know if I think you should go for it or have you decided to go for it and want my advice," she asks.

"Sorta both," she murmurs.

"Well he's definitely the shy type. If he knows that you know that he's physically attracted to you and wants to act on it, he will. I do recommend less fainting and stuttering though. Are you sure you could handle him, if you decide to pursue it," she wonders.

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked," she answers truthfully.

Sasuke finishes his chat with Shikamaru. He decided that maybe he should hang out with the lazy genius more. He was quieter than Naruto. It was also nice that to be able to have a conversation with someone and not have it come to blows. That was how the last Uchiha and Hokage "communicated" most of the time.

He takes a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But Shikamaru was right. He did have a clan to restore and he was actually attracted to someone who was available, so why not go for it? (The list of reasons flashed in his mind. He mentally burns it.)

He decides against flowers. That was just so uncharacteristic of him, that it'd probably make Hinata uncomfortable. It took awhile to find her. Apparently she was visiting Anko for God knows what reason. But he does eventually find her as she was heading back towards the Hyuga Estate.

Yeah that wasn't going to work for him. He already had Hiashi thinking that he was about to propose to Hinata. He didn't need the Patriarch to hear asking her out. (He was attracted to her and he enjoyed her company, but he wasn't going to have the Clan Head scare Hinata to death by arranging a forced marriage.)

"Hinata," he calls out.

"Oh hi, Sasuke," she says with a nervous smile.

Hmm that smile was too nervous. He wondered again what she had been up to with Anko. Then he decided he didn't want to know. Girl bonding was not a topic that Sasuke wanted to delve too deeply into.

"Look I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me. It's not required to bring someone but the loser has been on my case about socializing and I figured since we were … getting along so well and you are probably going anyway," he trails off.

Was Sasuke Uchiha asking her out? Hinata wasn't sure. That could have been a friendly invitation or him asking for a date.

"I'd love to go," she finds herself answering, before her mind had completely processed the request.

"Great," Sasuke says with a smile.

She'd never really seen him smile before. Sasuke had a great smile. Well when he wasn't giving you the homicidal one. She wondered how many other people had actually seen it. Not many, she thought to herself.

"Yeah," she nods.

"And this time you don't have to dress up as a rabbit," Sasuke assures her.

"That's a plus. I felt a little awkward with the tail," Hinata responds.

"Please don't bring up tails," he says with a sigh, remembering all the tail comments at that place.

"But you have a very nice tail," she says.

"Wait what," Sasuke asks, blinking.

He couldn't have heard that right. Hinata Hyuga was couldn't possibly be referring to his "sword" that blatantly. Could she?

"Yeah it was long, thick, and fluffy," she answers.

"Fluffy," Sasuke asks incredulously.

His dick was most certainly NOT fluffy. Thank you very much. The long and thick? Yeah. But fluffy?

What the Hell? She hadn't even seen it. He'd been wearing his boxers. Sure she could have noticed his erection while he as in his kimono, but she wouldn't have been able to SEE it.

"Yes, it looked just like a tiger's tail. It was very realistic," she says with a smile.

"…Oh. You meant the tail on my costume," Sasuke says.

"Of course. What did you think I meant," Hinata asks innocently.

"Nevermind. Nevermind. So I'll meet you there at eight? I'd pick you up but I'm not really sure how your clan would respond to it," he explains.

"Eight is good. But what did you think I meant," she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh it's nothing. I just didn't think the tail was that fluffy. Fluffy doesn't exactly fit with my image," he explains.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you," she says shyly.

"You didn't. Good night, Hinata," he says, flicks her forehead, and heads off.

"Why does he keep doing that," she growls and rubs her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Enchanting

Author's note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. It looks like a fairly even mix between those wanting to romantic comedy and those who want a little bit of drama added in. So I'll aim for a halfway route somehow lol.

Chapter Warning: Extreme fluff. Parental-ish Kakashi. Sasuke as we all know inside his head has uses "naughty language." (Am I the only one that thinks Inner Sasuke curses like a sailor?)

Chapter Notation: We have "The Pill" to prevent pregnancy. I think that it is almost a given at some point, a ninja would invent "the jutsu" for the same purpose. ;)

Chapter Six

Hinata wasn't sure if it was a date or just Sasuke's version of "hanging out." The whole concept of hanging out seemed like such an odd thing to be applied to the last Uchiha.

It was so casual. That definitely wasn't his style. Sasuke did everything in an intense fashion. It didn't matter if it was battle, arguing, training, eating, or… more intimate activities.

"Either way, I should get a kimono for the festival," she says to herself and heads to the shopping district in the Leaf.

Her face turns as red as a tomato as she remembers back to the party. They hadn't done anything compared to the Ram and Horse. Though it was still the most sexual intimacy she'd ever had.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but compare Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact she had been in love with him for years. He was the type to call people pretty and give out compliments. But he was completely innocent. Sasuke in contrast was the opposite. He skipped "crawling" and went straight to running. He hadn't hesitated at all to tell her to strip or to touch her intimately, as if they were already lovers.

"It's a miracle that they didn't kill each other," she mutters to herself, marveling at the fact the two polar opposites were now best friends.

As she was looking through the various rows of clothes, she continued pondering the mission. Sasuke definitely wasn't shy. He was used to sexual situations.

Sure, he had stared a little at the Ram and Horse in shock for a bit. (But who wouldn't?) He'd gotten over it quickly and seemed to adapt to the erotic environment almost instantly.

It was like he was used to such scenes. Then again, who really knew what went on in the Sound? She didn't think he was the type to sleep around, but it was clear he was more comfortable with sexuality than most of the other members of the Rookie Nine.

"It's a wonder who didn't kill each other," Hinata hears Kurenai ask.

"Oh! Hi, Kurenai Sensei! I didn't realize I was talking out loud," Hinata says hurriedly.

"It happens to all of us, sometimes," she says with a smile.

"I meant Sasuke and Naruto, they are so different," she replies, turning he attention back to the kimonos.

"Well from what I hear they came close a couple of times," she chuckles.

Kurenai noted that now it was Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's name was listed first. Was that a coincidence or maybe something she should take notice of? Hinata had told them about cave incident. She believed her student when Hinata told her that Sasuke had been a "gentleman." (As much as one could be in that situation, anyway.)

"Yeah," Hinata says, looking at the red kimonos.

Alright, that did it. Sasuke's name wasn't a coincidence. Hinata never wore red. She had mentioned that was the last Uchiha's favorite color. Kurenai highly doubted this was a coincidence.

"You and Sasuke seem to be getting along surprisingly well," the older woman starts.

"Oh y-es. He's been very nice," the bluenette answers, wondering how much she should tell her Sensei.

Kurenai had always been kind to her. She'd never given the Hyuga a reason not to trust her. She highly doubted she'd participate in the gossip mill. That and Kurenai was the only one alive who had recently had a stable relationship. (Not her fault that Asuma got killed in battle. That was just the risk of being with a ninja.)

"I'm here if you need to talk," she offers.

"Well he invited me to the f-estival. So I thought I should get something to wear," Hinata decides she might as well just tell her.

"And you are going with red because it's his favorite color. So it's a date," Kurenai asks.

"I'm not really sure. He didn't exactly say it was a date. But he didn't not say it," she answers.

"Then it's a date. He's slick. He probably deliberately made it vague, so you could decide and it lowered the chances of rejection. It's an old trick, but it works," the red eyed ninja offers.

Hinata blushes and nods. If Kurenai thought it was a date, it was a date. It had to be right? She knew what she was doing.

"And since he's already seen you naked, as long as you aren't completely indecent, I think you can afford to be a bit more adventurous," Kurenai offers and grabs one of the red kimonos from the rack.

It had a fairly low neckline, a long slit on the left leg, and was more form fitting than Hinata normally would wear. She bites her lower lip. Kurenai had a point. He had already seen everything anyway. It was no more revealing than what some of the other female ninjas might strut their stuff in.

"Thank you, Sensei," she says with a smile.

"I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you possibly becoming involved with him. But I trust your judgment. If nothing else, I know he'll be loyal. The boy has had girls throwing themselves at him since before puberty. If he was a playboy, we would know by now, " she states.

"KURENAI SENSEI," Hinata screeches.

"It's just a fact, Hinata. Good luck. I hope you have fun. But not too much fun. You are aware of how to use The Jutsu," she asks.

"…," Hinata was speechless.

Sasuke meanwhile was at the training grounds. Hinata had said yes. Rarely, did Sasuke ever apply the word hyper to himself. But he couldn't deny that the fact she agreed had given him a burst of energy. He felt restless. Maybe getting in some training would help with that.

Sasuke thought he was alone. He figures what the Hell. The last Uchiha does a cartwheel and flicks his legs out horizontally in the middle of it to kick the training post. It shattered on impact.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd do a cartwheel," Sasuke hears an amused voice say.

"…," Sasuke looks back at his silver haired Sensei like dammit.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your image is safe with me," Kakashi says and flips a page in his book.

"Good," Sasuke answers.

"But I am curious what has you so…happy," the older Jonin says.

"Is it a crime for me to be in a good mood," Sasuke growls.

"No. I'm happy that you are happy. But you can't blame me for being curious when you spent most of the last decade either on the warpath," he states.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke replies and aims a few punches at the training posts.

"Let's see you are about 18 now. You've already been pardoned, given Jonin status, I know it can't be about money, and thus I am left with only one conclusion," he muses.

"And what conclusion are you about to pull out of your ass," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow like, _You really wanna do this? Go on. I fucking dare you. I got a Chidori with your name on it._

"This has to be about a girl. So who is she," he says cheerfully.

"Chidori," Sasuke yells and sends the attack at Kakashi. (Kakashi having anticipated this, dodges.)

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi chuckles.

"Still NONE of your business," Sasuke growls.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it. The first day we met, you told me that you had two goals. The second of which was definitely going to involve a woman at some point," he points out.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. It's too new. I don't even know if anything will come of it. That and I'm not having you harass her with "tips" from your damn books," Sasuke growls.

"My, my someone is defensive. Sasuke you know I'm going to find out anyway. Word gets around," he states.

"I'm not letting you harass her," the last Uchiha states again.

"Alright, what about if I guess," Kakashi asks.

"…Fine. If you promise not to do anything stupid," the dark haired man responds.

"Hmm alright. Is she from this village," Kakashi questions.

"…Yes," Sasuke mutters.

"That narrows it down. I'm guessing probably a ninja. I can't imagine you gambling on a civilian's genes potentially watering down the Sharingan genes," he continues.

"Yes, again," he grumbles.

"While it's possible you might be attracted to older women, that also means less childbearing years. So I'm going to eliminate them from the list as well. So that reasonably leaves the girls in your generation," he muses.

"I hate you so much right now," Sasuke says twitching.

"I love you too. Hmm. Well I doubt it's Sakura. You wouldn't be concerned about my mentioning this book series to someone who is already familiar with it. That and I think that you are concerned about having pink haired Uchihas for children, especially sons," he continues on.

"It's definitely not, nor will it EVER be Sakura," Sasuke hisses.

"I thought as much. Perhaps you prefer blondes. Ino," he asks.

"I am not into Barbies," Sasuke scoffs.

"Ouch. That was cruel Sasuke. Hmm not Ino or Sakura. Tenten? She is cute in a tomboy sort of way and competent on the battlefield," he muses.

"She's tolerable. But no," he answers.

"Tolerable is such high praise coming from you. Are you sure it's not her," he chuckles.

"Kakashi," he growls warningly.

"Well that does bring me to the most unlikely candidate. But honestly, I am running out of female ninjas in your age group. Hinata," he guesses.

Sasuke goes silent. Dammit. He really hoped Kakashi wasn't planning on doing something stupid.

"It IS Hinata," Kakashi asks, blinking.

He never would have guessed that one. The sweet, shy Hyuga had gotten Sasuke's attention? Well they said opposites attracted, but this was ridiculous.

"Is it because of her bloodline," he asks.

"NO," Sasuke yells at him.

"Hmm that was pretty passionate. So not because of the bloodline. I don't know who I was expecting, but she wasn't it. So I take it curvy is your type," he muses.

"… You've been looking at Hinata," Sasuke accuses.

"I don't make a habit of looking at women half my age. But a man has to be blind not to notice certain things. Her clothing does a fairly good job at hiding it, but anyone could tell she is well a fine figured woman," he continues.

"You notice her again and the next Chidori is going to connect with your nuts." Sasuke warns.

"Alright. Alright. So protective already. So how did this come about exactly," he wonders, while putting up his hands in a _I give up_ gesture.

"It's a long story," Sasuke says awkwardly.

"Well I got time," Kakashi says, sitting on a tree stump.

"We got paired for a bodyguard mission. It was pretty standard. The Lord was a dick. But most nobles are. We got to his castle with only a minor incident with bandits. Nothing that we couldn't handle. It getting late though. So he offered us a room for the night," Sasuke starts.

"A room? As in singular," Kakashi questions.

"Yeah. I took the floor. She took the bed. She was going to take the floor, but I told her to take the bed. So it wasn't like THAT," Sasuke glares at Kakashi, knowing what was probably going through the Copy Cat Ninja's head at the moment and wanting to nip that shit in the bud.

"Such a gentleman," Kakashi chuckles.

"Anyway at some point we fell asleep. I woke up to feeling a dart in my fucking neck. It was a chakra blocker. I grabbed Hinata, she was still asleep, and ran. She had also been darted. We made it to a cave. I caused an avalanche to make sure our pursuers wouldn't follow us. But we were stuck there until enough of my chakra came back to melt the snow," he continues the tale.

"Uh huh. It all seems fairly standard so far. I get the feeling I am missing out on some "interesting" details," the silver haired ninja states.

"Her skin was starting to turn blue. I know body heat is the best way to combat hypothermia. So I told her to strip. I stripped down to my boxers," he says with a sigh.

"Ah so that would explain the sudden interest. Well it is good to know that your sex drive is intact," Kakashi muses.

"And after that we had a mission in the Land of Tea. We captured a Drug Smuggler at an… adult New Year's Party. There may have been some people participating in exhibition and voyeurism there," he says.

"And how did our fair maiden respond to THAT," Kakashi wonders.

"I was impressed really. She didn't faint. We had to play the part of lovers. So there was some…touching going on," Sasuke answers vaguely.

"Some touching? You know that you aren't going to get off that easy. I know you didn't actually bed her. Hiashi would have already forced a marriage," his Sensei says.

"A little bit of necking and some caressing. It was…mutually enjoyable, at least on a physical level," Sasuke says, thinking he was going to die of embarrassment.

"I've been to those types of parties. That's pretty tame for what goes on there. And the reason you are doing cartwheels," he asks.

"…," Sasuke mumbles something so quickly and quietly Kakashi almost didn't catch it.

"You asked her to the festival and she said yes? Sasuke that is adorable. You are doing cartwheels over that? I guess you did miss out on the Genin/Chunin first crush phase," he chuckles.

"Kakashi, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke says, twitching.

Kakashi wisely decides to make his exit now. There was really only so much teasing that Sasuke would tolerate. The silver haired ninja realized that he had reached that point. (No matter how much fun it was to tease the normally stoic teen, safety came first.)

Later on, Sasuke meets Hinata at the festival. He blinks. She was wearing a semi revealing red kimono. His eyes now matched it. Damn.

She smiles and walks over to him. Dammit. Hinata knew what the Sharingan meant. He couldn't even try to pretend that he wasn't aroused. (It'd be nice if the Byakugan had something similar. But oh noooo, it's just HIS clan that gets embarrassed.)

"So I guess you like my kimono," she says with a sweet smile.

Whoa that one came out of left field. He expected her to be embarrassed or not comment on it. Maybe the whole knowing that he liked what he saw thing, gave her an extra boost of confidence.

"It suits you," he says. (It'd suit her even better if slid off her and was used as a nice blanket while they continued where they left off at that damn party. But details, details.)

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

Hinata noted that Sasuke had worn his "regular clothes." It was to be expected she guessed. The long white sleeved shirt he was so fond of and dark blue pants. She was happy to note however, he had ditched that bizarre purple belt/rope monstrosity.

"You want to get something to eat? The game booths look packed," he asks.

"Sure," she says, surprising him by not only walking alongside him, but taking his hand.

Hinata was startled by her own boldness really. It was one thing to go to the festival with him, when she wasn't even sure if it was a real date or just friends. It was another to actually hold his hand in public. People would see. If she knew the Leaf Village and she did, that would send the rumor mill in overdrive. But Sasuke wasn't protesting. She figured that her newfound confidence came mostly from seeing his Sharingan. Sasuke was attracted to her and couldn't hide it. With Naruto, she never really knew.

She smiles when they get to a booth that was selling all kinds of sweets. Chocolates, cupcakes, cakes, candy, cotton candy, and everything else you could think of to satisfy your sweet tooth.

"Would you like anything," she asks.

"I'm not really a fan of sweets. The only sweet thing I like is you," he mutters without thinking about it.

Fuck! He had not actually said that. That was so sappy. Sasuke looks around for a nice hole he could crawl into.

"That's sweet of you to say," Hinata giggles at her own pun and kisses him on the cheek.

He takes that back. He could work with sappy, if it made her happy. So this was what it was like to be normal.

He'd never been on a date before. He decided classify it as a date. She was holding his hand and had kissed his cheek. You wouldn't do that with someone you had friend zoned. He didn't think anyway. Hinata was a very warm person, maybe she would.

"I have my moments," Sasuke half says and half asks.

"Yes, you do," she smiles and gets a cupcake.

Sasuke was glad he was prone to blushing. That would have been humiliating. Hinata was too busy with her cupcake to have noticed, if he had blushed though. When she finished, Sasuke noticed some of the frosting was still on her lip.

"You got some frosting on your face," the last Uchiha informs her.

"Oh. Did I get it" Hinata asks, trying to wipe it off.

"No. A little too the left," he answers.

"How about now," Hinata asks, still missing the frosting.

"No, on your lips," he clarifies.

"Alright," she says, missing once again.

Fuck it! That fucking frosting was taunting him. For whatever reason, Hinata seemed directionally challenged (as did so many people when you told them that there was something on their face.) He was going to solve this problem. Before he had time to really analyze the potential consequences of his actions, his tongue glides over her mouth. He licks that damn frosting off. Success! The frosting was no longer taunting him.

Hinata lets out a startled gasp. So Sasuke instinctively took advantage of her now opened mouth. He kisses her.

Hinata didn't know what happened. One minute she was eating a cupcake. Then Sasuke told her she had frosting on her face. He seemed to be getting frustrated that she hadn't gotten rid of the frosting yet. But she hadn't expected him to lick it off her!

She had gasped. Sasuke then decided to kiss her. He was kissing her! Well considering what he had done at the party, kissing wasn't that scandalous. But it was in public. Hyugas had strict rules about PDA. She wondered if his clan had different rules about it or maybe Sasuke just didn't care about "public appearances." (Really who was going to tell Sasuke they disapproved of his behavior when the man was capable of leveling mountains?)

Once Sasuke started something, he tended to finish it. Kissing it seemed was no exception. He deepens the kiss and pushes her against back of the booth. Hinata was still stunned enough that her instincts decided to take the steeling wheel for the time being.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back. Sasuke seemed to approve of his move, because his tongue starts to explore her mouth. His kiss was different than she would have expected. She half expected a take no prisoners, domineering kiss. He was definitely taking the lead, but it was a slower, more sensual kiss. The message behind the kiss was clear, _I want you._

Sasuke was wondering why he hadn't done more kissing before. Kissing was nice. Hinata's lips were soft and warm. Her scent (lavender and jasmine) subtly lulled him into a relaxed state and her arms felt good wrapped around his neck. The fact that she was kissing back, was even better. If his Sharingan hadn't been activated by the dress, it would have been by the kiss.

The last Uchiha was pondering if he should try to go further, when he felt it. They were being watched. An unfamiliar chakra was nearby. He breaks the kiss and looks around, suddenly on high alert. (And when he got his hands on this fucking cockblocker, it wasn't going to be pretty.)

"Sasuke, what's wrong," Hinata asks.

"We are being watched," he murmurs lowly enough so that only she could hear them.

"Well we are at a festival and…," she trails off.

She didn't have to finish her sentence though. The implication was clear enough. _We are making out in public. Someone is going to look._

It was then that Sasuke's eyes saw a knock out gas bomb being thrown. He slams Hinata to the ground, underneath him.

"Keep your mouth and nose covered," he orders as the bomb lands.

Fortunately, it seemed he wasn't the only one that had noticed something was up. Naruto shows up. He uses a powerful wind jutsu to disperse the gas widely enough, that the effects were minimal.

"Bastard, Hinata, you okay," he asks.

"Ye-ah, we are fine," Hinata says.

"I think so. Hinata go report this to Tsunade. Naruto and I will tail them," he takes off running, Naruto joining him.

"…," Hinata was a bit miffed that she wasn't part of the tracking party, but someone had to ensure the other ninjas were informed. (The easiest way to do this was to tell Tsunade.)

It was probably just his way of trying to protect her. Hinata sighs and heads off to the hospital. She knew that Sasuke and Naruto would be okay. After defeating Madara, who could possibly pose a real threat to them? (Hinata was about to find out why you should never ask, _What's the worst that could happen?)_


	7. Chapter 7

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. Always happy to get your feedback and requests. ^^.

Chapter Notation: I have no idea what Sasuke's grandfather's name is. I tried to Wiki it. No luck. So I called him Raiden. Does anyone know?

Chapter Seven

Sasuke and Naruto flit off after the "bomber." The last Uchiha wondered if this ninja had any connection to whoever had darted him and Hinata earlier. He didn't think it was coincidence. The odds of the sleeping gas being deployed directly at the two of them, were low. It was a large village.

"You flank right, I'll take left," Sasuke says to Naruto.

"You got it, bastard," Naruto yells and veers to the right.

They were closing in on him. But the guy was nuts or didn't know where he was going. He was running straight towards the edge of a cliff. Sasuke smirks, good that should make catching him easier.

"HE'S A FUCKING CRAZY SON OF A BITCH," Naruto screams.

Sasuke soon saw why. He had jumped off the cliff. He landed with a loud crash. His head bashed against the rocks at the bottom. Sasuke was far from a medic. But even he knew that man was dead.

"We can still retrieve the body," Sasuke says, summon Aoda.

"Aoda, grab the body. We need it to send to the Intelligence Unit. Maybe they can make an identification," he orders.

"Yes, master Sasuke," the snake slithers to the bottom of the cliff.

"Seriously, did it have to be snakes," Naruto asks.

"What's wrong with snakes," Sasuke scoffs.

"They are creepy as fuck," the blonde replies.

"At least they are smarter than toads," the dark haired man snaps.

"Orochimaru had them for Godsakes," the blue eyed man continues.

"I spent three fucking years with Orochimaru. I learned a lot. Next time you insult my Summons I'm going to have one crawl up your ass," Sasuke threatens.

"…Whoa bastard. I don't know if you were just threatening to kill me or if that was some of kinky S&M shit," Naruto was stunned.

"Threatening to kill you. Get your mind out of the damn gutter," the last Uchiha scoffs.

"You're the one talking about my ass. I hope you don't talk like that around Hinata," he states.

"Trust me, your ass is NEVER mentioned when I talk to Hinata," Sasuke says, twitching.

"Someone sounds a little jealous there," Naruto replies.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS," Sasuke yells at him.

"My bleeding eardrums say otherwise," Naruto responds and rubs his ears. (Sasuke had impressive lung capacity when he decided to use it. )

"Whatever, loser," the last Uchiha says.

"So what were you doing with Hinata anyway, when the attack happened," Naruto asks.

"None of your business," the Sharingan wielder answers, feeling his ivory skin heat up and turn a light shade of pink.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! You crazy bastard. Were you molesting Hinata in public," he demands to know.

"One, I am not blushing. Two, I am not crazy. Three, molesting implies that she didn't enjoy it. Four, it wasn't molesting. It was more like making out," he trails off.

"Yes, you are blushing. Don't give me that, you are the craziest person I know. Wait enjoyed it? Making out," he questions.

"Once a loser, always a loser," Sasuke mutters.

Thankfully, Aoda soon joins them with the remains of the jumper. Sasuke pats Aoda's head and tells Aoda he could go hunt in the Forest of Death.

The last Uchiha was a firm believer in letting his Summons do what came naturally. It made them happy and kept them in shape. It was best not to let them become too dependent on humans for their food. His Summons were not spoiled like… *cough cough* Naruto's.

"Damn he bashed his head in pretty good," Naruto says, momentarily distracted from teasing Sasuke.

"This guy wanted to die. Whatever he was up to was important enough that he didn't want to be taken alive," his comrade states.

"Why not just let your snake carry him," Naruto asks as Sasuke takes the legs and Naruto takes the head.

"Considering what happened the last time giant snakes showed up in the Leaf, at the Chunin exams, I don't want to cause a panic," the frustrated man answers.

"Oh yeah, good point. Well let's get him back," Naruto says as they carry him back to the Leaf.

Meanwhile, back in the village Hinata had informed Tsunade about what was going on. The busty medic sighs. As a general rule of thumb, the Leaf was not allowed to be peaceful. Every time things settled down, someone just had to fuck with this village.

"Are you alright," she asks Hinata.

"I'm fine, I hope Sasuke and Naruto are okay," she mutters.

"Oh I'm sure they will be fine. They've survived far too much to be killed by some sneak attacker," she reassures her.

"Oh there they are and they have someone," Hinata calls out and points to Sasuke and Naruto carrying someone in.

"Loser, hold on a second," Sasuke says.

"Why," the blonde asks.

"I don't want Hinata to see the corpse. It's gruesome," the last Uchiha says.

"Yeah you got a point," Naruto mutters, looking at the body, and winces.

"Take it to the hospital. I'll brief Tsunade," he offers.

"I think you just want to makeout with Hinata again," the blue eyed man responds.

"I think you just want that snake up your ass," Sasuke growls.

"Alright. Alright. If anyone needs to get laid, it's definitely you. Sheesh. You're so grouchy," the blonde says and flits off with the body, before Sasuke could make good on his threat.

"We were closing in on him and he jumped off the cliff. He's dead. Naruto is taking the body to the hospital. Thought you might want to have a look, Tsunade," he rattles off.

"You're right. I do," Tsunade says and runs off to the hospital.

Hinata was a bit disturbed. Sasuke had just seen someone commit suicide, yet was seemingly completely unaffected. He might as well have been discussing what he wanted to have for lunch that day.

"You alright? You look a little shaken up," Sasuke asks tilting his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were. You saw him jump to his death," she trails off.

"I'm fine. Him not so much," the dark haired ninja answers.

"It doesn't effect you, at all," she asks.

"Hinata, I'm not like you. I just can't sympathize with an enemy who was likely trying to kidnap us," Sasuke states.

"Oh," she says.

It was about this time that Sasuke realized he had just fucked up good. He was trying to explore the possibility of being with Hinata. He had basically just told her that he was completely without empathy. Something that for someone like Hinata, was unfathomable.

He sighs and pulls her against him. How the fuck was he going to explain this? Sasuke was so used to death, that if it wasn't someone he cared about, it didn't phase him anymore than accidentally stepping on an ant might. But such an explanation wouldn't work with Hinata. At best, she'd look at him with pity. At worst, she'd look at him in horror.

"Hinata, they were using sleeping gas. They were probably going to kidnap one or both of us. Who knows what they were planning to do? They could have killed you. So no, I'm not sorry that he's dead. Better him than you," he murmurs.

Hinata blushes. He was worried about her. Really worried it seems. That and she'd never really been held this closely by anyone before.

The Hyuga was still worried that Sasuke was way too desensitized to death for it to be healthy. But there was still good there. He was still capable of caring. Besides, ninjas had to learn to live with the fact their trade often ended in death for themselves and others. It might have been healthy to detach oneself from it to a certain degree.

"It's alright. I understand. I sh-ould probably go home. My father is going to be worried once he hears about what happ-ened," Hinata says.

"Probably. Your father worries about you a lot, in his own way," Sasuke says, remembering the utterly awkward conversation with Hiashi Hyuga at the food stand.

"Thank you for taking me. I had fun, before the attack anyway," she says shyly.

"I did too," he answers, thinking fun was one way to describe the makeout session.

She was adorable when she stuttered like that. Maybe he should go for what the loser called some "molesting." They weren't like the Ram and the Horse yet, but he'd like to get there.

Well other than the exhibitionism. He was just too possessive for that. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one allowed to have the privilege of seeing Hinata naked. Well…he might make an exception for a medic, preferably a female medic or a gay male medic.

"M-aybe we could do it again? There's a nice waterfall nearby. The other Rookies are planning a picnic," she offers.

"Sure, when is it," he asks.

Sasuke knew about the picnic in passing. The first day of spring was approaching. It had become something of a tradition for the Rookies to mark that occasion with a picnic. He'd never bothered to go for obvious reasons. (He hated socializing on the best of days. But for Hinata he was willing to put up with seeing Naruto inhale his food and the useless chatter of his peers.)

"Next Tuesday. You don't have to dress up. It's informal. Sometimes people swim in the lake by the waterfall, so if you want to you sh-ould pack some trunks," she adds.

"Alright. Will you be swimming," he asks.

Sasuke was torn on this topic. On one hand, Hinata in a swimsuit, was definitely a lovely image. On the other hand, he didn't want anyone ELSE to see her in said swimsuit.

"Yes, I love swimming," she answers.

"Then I'll take some trunks," he answers.

"Alright. Good night, Sasuke," she says with a smile, as she darts off.

Sasuke knew that he should have been disturbed. He was altering his behavior for her. Normally, Sasuke would not be caught dead at a picnic. But he was going for her.

 _It was at that moment, that a memory long since buried resurfaced. Sasuke was about five or so. His father was adjusting his formal kimono. Even the younger version of Sasuke knew that Fugaku hated going to formal parties._

 _Tonight, Mikoto and Fugaku were attending an event for the Clans of Konoha. It was more or less the closest thing that ninjas ever got to ball. Sasuke was sitting next to the fireplace, with his grandfather._

 _"Grandfather, why is father going if he doesn't want to go," he looks up at the older Uchiha with big innocent eyes._

 _"Oh it's no secret, Sasuke. Your father hates dancing," his grandfather begins._

 _"Yeah! So why would he go? I thought father was the boss of the whole clan. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to," the child asks, baffled._

 _"He hates dancing; but he loves your mother more. A man will do things he normally wouldn't to make the woman he loves happy. You'll understand one day when you are older," he chuckles._

 _"Mikoto, are you ready," Fugaku calls out._

 _"Yes," she comes out wearing a beautiful silvery blue kimono. (To Sasuke his mother looked like a princess. The only thing she was missing was the tiara.)_

 _"You look beautiful," he says, kissing her cheek, and his Sharingan activates._

 _"Thank you. If you play nicely with the others, I'll play nicely with you later," she says slyly, taking her husband's hand, and looks at her father in law._

 _"Are you sure you don't mind watching, Sasuke for tonight," she asks._

 _"Of course I don't mind. Sasuke and I will have lots of fun. I was thinking I'll have him practice with real shuriken," he says cheerfully._

 _"RAIDEN," Mikoto yells at him._

 _"What? He's a smart boy. I'll be there to make sure he's safe," he responds in amusement._

 _"Can I really use real shuriken, grandfather," Sasuke asks excitedly._

 _"I don't see why not. You are an Uchiha. You gotta learn sometime," he answers._

 _"Fugaku," Mikoto looks at her husband helplessly._

 _"The boy is almost Academy age. It would be good for him to get a head start. Come, we'll be late if we do not leave soon," he states, leaving with his worried wife._

 _"Now these are mostly used to distract your opponent. But if you know what you are doing, they can be lethal," Raiden begins._

 _"Alright," Sasuke responds, rising to his feet, pumping his fist in determination!_

 _He could do it! His grandfather trusted him. He'd learn how to use them and really impress his father. If Itachi could do it, he could do it!_

Meanwhile, Hinata heads back to the Hyuga Estate. She wasn't lying when she said that Hiashi would be looking for her. Right on cue, her father was just heading out of the house when she arrived.

"Hinata. You are safe. I heard that there was an attack at the festival. What happened," he demands to know.

"I'm not sure. Someone used sleeping gas. The person has been caught though. They didn't capture him alive. But they might be able to find something out from his body," Hinata says somberly.

"Well at least they retrieved the body. One can find out a lot about a ninja from their corpse," he observes.

' Her father seemed even less concerned about the fact a man had died, than Sasuke had. Maybe it was just a guy thing, she idly wondered. But he was right. They had to get to the bottom of this.

First, chakra blockers and now sleeping gas. Someone was definitely attempting a kidnapping. She didn't believe that the fact Sasuke and her got the brunt of the gas was a coincidence.

"I think they were after me or Sasuke. Maybe both of us," she says.

"Well he's certainly has acquired more than his fair share of enemies. It wouldn't be surprising. As a Hyuga, you are also always a potential target for kidnappers. Our eyes are worth more than our weight in gold, easily," he states in a wary fashion.

Was someone trying to kidnap his daughter? Perhaps they were just after Sasuke and it was a coincidence that she happened to be there. It was hard to tell. But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to allow anyone to threaten HIS clan.

"I shall go speak with the Hokage about this," he says and heads off to find Naruto.

The next Tuesday, Sasuke heads to the waterfall. He was still wearing his casual clothes, with his trunks underneath. He was debating if he really wanted to go swimming.

He liked swimming. But he didn't want to deal with fan girls. Apparently some of them were psychotic enough to believe the whole potential second coming of Madara thing made him even more desirable.

He was surprised at the big crowd. The Rookie Nine were there. But so were some older ninjas, meaning the 30-40 year old crowd. There were even a handful of kids ranging from barely toddlers to Genin age.

"Hey, Hinata," he says, seeing her sitting underneath a large tree about fifty or so feet from the water.

"Sasuke," she says with a smile.

"Didn't expect it to be so, crowded," he states, as he sits down next to her.

"I didn't either. I guess the word got out and people decided to crash it," she answers.

"WHOOOO HOOOO," Sasuke hears someone cry out.

It was Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. They were two of Naruto's toad Summons. Looks like the loser invited them or they invited themselves. Sasuke watches with idle amusement as they did cannonballs.

"Did you put any suntan lotion on," Hinata asks.

"No," he answers.

"I'll help you. You should put some on. You don't to get sunburned," she says.

"Hinata, I'm a ninja. I think I can handle being sunburned," Sasuke responds in amusement.

"Well if you're sure," Hinata says as she slides her shirt over her head and kicks off her pants, revealing her bathing suit underneath.

"Maybe you're right about the suntan lotion," he says.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieve or disappointed it was only a one piece suit. It was lavender. He'd never really thought of lavender as a sexy color, but it worked on her.

"Good," she says with a smile.

Sasuke looks around. Well it looked safe. The tree offered a degree of privacy by the crowded lake. He slides out of his shirt and out of his pants, revealing his swimming trunks.

He'd just gone with basic red. Naruto to his horror was wearing orange. Seriously, what was with that idiot and orange? It was like a sign saying KILL ME. I'm right here! No ninja could use stealth while wearing such a "loud" color.

Hinata blushes. Thankfully, she behind him, so he couldn't see. She pulls him down, so he was sitting and starts applying the lotion to his back. To her surprise, Sasuke emit's a low rumbling sound that almost sounded like a purr.

Sasuke was enjoying his "massage" of sorts. Damn her hands were soft. It was a new experience for the ninja. Most of his life had taught him to associate touches with blows. Blows usually meant some degree of pain. He was still getting used to gentle touches.

"That should do it," Hinata says after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to do you," he asks, turning around.

Judging by how red her face was, Hinata had taken that the wrong way. For someone so innocent, her mind seemed to wander to the gutter fairly quickly. He couldn't help but smile.

"I meant do you want me to put the lotion on your shoulders," he clarifies.

"Oh…sure," she says, sitting in front of him.

Sasuke was enjoying applying the suntan lotion to Hinata, when one of the toads hops over. He raises an eyebrow like, _Yeah, what do you want?_

"Pops wants to challenge Aoda to a diving contest," the toad says.

"…Really," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yep, so summon him and see if he's willing," the toad orders.

"You don't think a giant snake is going to scare some of the kids," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. They'll be fine," Naruto says, heading over.

"Alright, I guess," Sasuke summons Aoda.

"Aoda, the toad wants to challenge you to a cannonball contest," Sasuke says.

"I accept," he slithers quickly towards the water.

Sasuke blinks as soon enough they are treated to the sight of a giant snake and an equally massive toad doing cannonballs. Almost everyone gets soaked. That's when Sasuke noticed something. A three year old had wandered into the water, just as the cannonballs hit. Shit!

Naruto hadn't seen what was going on. He only noticed that Sasuke made a mad dash for the water. He tilts his head wondering what the Hell was going on. He looks at Hinata like, _What got into him?_

"Byakugan," she says, activating her own eyes.

"There's a boy. He got caught up in the waves from the splash," Hinata exclaims.

Sasuke grabs the boy and swims to the shore. He looks at him, trying to access how bad the damage was. The boy's eyes were spinning and he spat up a lot of water.

"Dat was fun! Can we do it again," he says.

The boys parents rush over. They inform him that NO they were not doing it again. There were some stern words exchanged with Aoda and Naruto's giant toad for not giving warnings beforehand.

"You are the ones that left your tadpole too close to the water," Naruto's Summon argues.

"I am sorry. Is the hatchling alright," Aoda slithers over.

"Big snake," the boy stares in awe.

"Yes, very big snake. Don't worry. He won't hurt you," Sasuke assures the boy, as much as the parents. (Who didn't look too thrilled to have a snake the size of a two or three story building by their three year old son.)

The boy pets Aoda. He was utterly fearless. Sasuke wondered if all small children possessed no survival instincts whatsoever or if it was unique to the boy. But even he couldn't deny that it was a cute scene. (Another word that previously he hadn't used much.)

"Wait to go bastard, you saved the kid from drowning," Naruto says.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Sasuke responds.

"What afraid it'll ruin your badass image," the blonde asks.

"Exactly," the last Uchiha replies with a smirk.

"Didn't know you liked kids," Naruto observes.

"Even if I didn't, I wouldn't let him drown. Besides, I like kids. I'm planning on having at least five eventually. Five should be a good number for clan restoration," he states.

"Five kids?! Are you fucking nuts? Two is plenty," the blonde responds back.

"At least five. Preferably more. Genetic diversity is important in a clan," he answers in a bored fashion.

"Hinata, I hope you are listening to this," Naruto says.

Hinata wasn't listening to this, however. She was petting Aoda. Aoda had laid on his "back" and was getting a belly rub from the kid and Hyuga Heiress.

"Unbelievable. You'd think he was a dog or something," Naruto mutters.

"Told you that my Summon wasn't creepy," Sasuke says.

"Are you kidding? That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life, short of Orochimaru's long ass tongue," the blonde scoffs.

"You are such a loser. I can't believe you are scared of snakes. After everything you've been through, snakes are what creep you out," Sasuke states.

"When the snake is as big as fucking mountain, yeah," Naruto volleys back.

"You should be bonded with cats. You are a scaredy cat," the last Uchiha teases.

"You bastard," Naruto cries out chasing Sasuke.

"Too slow, loser," Sasuke says narrowly avoiding the hit.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the hit landed on Tsunade. More specifically, it landed on her ample cleavage. The vein in Granny Tsunade's forehead twitched. Oh shit!

"I was coming to tell you that we have an id on the body. Brat is there a reason you are punching my breasts," she growls.

"I meant to hit the bastard. Honest," Naruto protests.

"He did. Sorry, Tsunade. He can't help it that he's a loser and too slow," Sasuke says.

"What am I going to do with you two brats," she asks with a sigh.

"Tell us who attacked us," Sasuke offers.

"Alright. Well it's a long story. Get all the ninjas to the meeting place as soon as you can. I don't want to have to repeat myself," she states and heads off.


	8. Chapter 8

Enchanting

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. In the interest of adding more of an actual plot, we'll find out who the attackers were. Don't worry, all my stories have happy endings. This chapter took a smidge longer than I wanted to get it out. But I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter Notation: I'm not really sure what the Hyuga Property looks like, so I just let my imagination run wild.

Chapter Eight

"The man who attacked last night was from an organization known as Chikara. It means strength. They are a group that believes the way to ensure that ninjas do not die out, is to increase their strength by combining bloodlines," she explains.

Some startled gasps ring out, mostly from the Hyugas. Sasuke knew why. As a small child, he'd grown up listening to tales of the Chikara. They were something of the boogeyman (or women) figures to Clans that possessed bloodlines.

While the idea of combining bloodlines had always been popular, it was rarely done. Mostly because one didn't know if there would be a new bloodline that would result or if one bloodline would just become recessive. Most clans weren't willing to gamble when it came to continuing their lines in such a fashion, unless they were large.

There were also concerns about new bloodlines. You didn't know how they would be different from the "parent bloodlines." You didn't know what was "safe" and what wasn't.

"I thought they were just a myth," one of the Hyugas says.

"Apparently, they are real. Sasuke you are moving in with the Hyuga Clan for the time being. As powerful as you are, even you need sleep," Tsunade says.

There were a few protests from some of the Main House members. Mostly because they didn't know where Sasuke would fit in the hierarchy. He was from the Main House of the Uchiha Clan. So he definitely wasn't Branch. But he wasn't Hyuga, so should he really have the honor of being treated like a Main House Hyuga? That and of course, some were frightened of Sasuke or didn't trust him considering his past.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU. You heard Granny Tsunade. If you won't listen to her, you better listen to me," Naruto says.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," they murmur.

"We are doubling the guards around the village and especially around Clan homes," she continues.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," a chorus rings out.

"You are all dismissed," Naruto bellows out.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Hiashi approached him. Tsunade and Naruto had just said he was going to be living with the Hyugas until this was straightened out. He probably wanted to lay down some ground rules.

"Sasuke, I shall have a room prepared for you. It may take some time," Hiashi says.

"Thank you. That's fine. I have to pack anyway," he offers.

"I'd advise you to do so swiftly. If the Chikara are truly behind this, you are likely their number one target," he states.

"Because I'm the last of my Clan," he says with a nod.

"Precisely. I shall speak with family about your arrival. It is likely to cause some confusion, particularly when it comes to your status inside our household," he explains.

"I don't really care what you choose to call me. But if you treat me like you do your branch members, you'll regret it," Sasuke states, activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"Understood," he says, marveling at the sight of the Rinnegan.

Hinata heads home with her clan. Rarely, had she ever seen her clan so… animated. The Branch Members seemed excited to see how Hiashi and Sasuke would take to each other. They were placing bets on how long it would take one of the proud men to go off.

"I don't think he would attack Lord Hiashi," one offers.

"I think he would," another counters.

"He was just reinstated, attacking a Clan Head is not a smart idea," the woman and first speaker says.

"He is friends with the Lord Hokage. He wields the Sharingan AND Rinnegan. I don't think he fears things like proper Clan Protocol," the man replies.

"We shall see. I wouldn't get your hopes up too high. Though I hear the Uchihas did not have much of a Branch Member system. I'm not sure how he'll take to our ways," the old woman muses.

"Exactly. He's going to go off on Hiashi," the younger man states with absolute certainly.

"I don't even know how he would be ranked while he stays here. If Hiashi treats him as anything but Main, it's likely to cause tensions. And our home isn't fireproof," she worries.

"I doubt he'd set it on fire. Besides, he seems to have grown close to Lady Hinata. I heard that when the attack happened, they had been spotted at the festival together," he says smugly.

"Don't gossip about our Lady. It isn't proper. What's the matter with you," the elderly lady swats him.

"Owe! I wasn't gossiping. I was just trying to reassure you. I don't know why you have to be so abusive," he wines.

"Because otherwise you'd never learn any manners," she scoffs.

"Both of you quit your bickering and help me prepare a room for him," another demands.

"Fine. Fine," the old woman and younger man say.

A few hours later, Sasuke arrives at the Hyuga Estate. While his clan had a district, the Hyugas had one massive estate. It was a huge building with many subsections, enormous grounds, even their own training field, and a stream that ran through the property. Everything seemed to be made of solid white marble. The Hyugas it seemed valued elegance, strength, and showing off their wealth.

Hiashi was kind enough to give him a tour. Sasuke had a good sense of direction. But he was wondering if maybe there was a fucking map. It would be so easy to get lost in this place.

He noticed that they were getting a lot of looks. It was a bit unnerving really. Apparently there was some powerful symbolism going on, that he wasn't aware of. The Branch Members in particular, were watching them like hawks.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home," Sasuke murmurs.

He figured he should be polite. Sasuke was going to be living with Hiashi for the foreseeable future. That and if things continued going well with Hinata, he really didn't want to make an enemy of her father.

"Of course. It is not right to allow anyone to fall into the Chikara's clutches. One can only imagine the horrors that would befall a ninja unfortunate enough to be captured. I'm sure you've heard the stories," he ventures.

"Yes. I always thought they were just something the older clan members told the kids to keep us from misbehaving. I can't believe they are actually real," he mutters.

"I was of a similar opinion, myself. Well I hope you will be comfortable. I know the estate is quite vast. Should you have trouble, any of our clan members will be more than willing to assist you. I have spoken to them about your arrival," he explains.

"Thank you," he follows Hiashi inside the building.

He was led inside what he was sure was considered a very traditional master bedroom. The fireplace was a nice touch he thought. There was a handsome canopy bed, probably a king size. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were white. The walls a light blue and the carpet gray. There was a bathroom connected to it and a large wardrobe, which surprisingly looked stocked.

"There is another door on the other side of the bathroom that leads to the Clan's private baths if you wish for more than a shower," he states.

"Good to know," Sasuke says, setting down his suitcase.

"I will have a Branch Member fetch you, when it is time for dinner," he continues.

"I appreciate it," Sasuke replies.

Hiashi nods and heads off. Sasuke sighs and stretches. Hmm time to unpack he supposed. He wondered where Hinata's room was in this damn maze.

He shakes his head and looks at the clock. Hmm it was only about five. He doubted dinner would be for at least another hour, possibly three. The last Uchiha had some time to kill.

He figured what the Hell? He might as well enjoy a nice bath. He follows Hiashi's advice and heads into the bathroom. Then he opens the next door. Yeah, the Hyugas let's just say when it came to baths, they followed the Roman Style. The word was grand. He was positive the bath was big enough to fit a small apartment inside.

"Well looks like I'm the only one here for now," he mutters to himself.

Sasuke decided just to take advantage of the opportunity. He strips and gets in the warm water. He noticed there were even rose petals in the water and scented candles.

"Who would have thought them for romantics," he muses to himself.

Yeah, now he was definitely missing Hinata. Would she have agreed to bathe with him? Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. He'd already seen her naked, but Hinata was an innocent person. She was just as likely to faint if he asked, as to join him. Actually, she was probably more likely to do so.

Meanwhile, Hinata was watching her clan members mill about when she got a message. Apparently, a large snake had been spotted in the Forest of Death. Naruto had asked if she'd check it out.

Well it wasn't' too far from the Estate. She'd be right back. They wouldn't attack again, so quickly after one of their own was killed. At least she didn't think it was too likely, that they would.

Hinata heads to the forest. She smiles when she realizes it was only Aoda. He was a very friendly snake.

The bluenette was relieved that he didn't require a hundred sacrifices to be summoned. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke would be capable of bonding with an animal that would require such a thing. But anything was possible…

"Aoda, what are you doing out here," she asks.

"Master Sasuke said I could hunt," he says cheerfully.

"Oh I see. Have you eaten," she asks.

"Yes, I caught a large buck. It was a good snack," he says.

"Good. Maybe you should go back to wherever it is that you live. People need time to get used to you," she offers awkwardly.

"Yes, of course. I was just on my way back. Speaking of getting used to, Master Sasuke is probably wondering where you are. He can be a bit…abrasive. But I do know that he is attracted to you. He'd protect the hatchlings," he says, nodding very seriously.

"…I'm sure he would," Hinata pats Aoda.

She wasn't even sure how she was supposed to respond to that. She and Sasuke had kissed, there had been some touching at the party, and he had seen her naked. But she doubted that he was ready for "hatchlings" with her at this point. But she knew that the giant snake meant well. Besides, it was cute how he tried to "help" his master.

"I heard him say to Naruto that he wants at least five hatchlings," Aoda continues.

"…That's good to know," Hinata replies.

"Which I know is a lot for humans. But his territory is large enough to support a big family," the Summon states.

"Yes, it is a very big District," she says in agreement.

"I will go now. I did not mean to startle anyone," he says, vanishing with a poof.

"Only in the Leaf, would a giant talking snake try to play Cupid," she giggles to herself, flits off to tell Naruto that it was just Aoda, and then returns home.

Meanwhile, Sasuke decides to get out of the bath in the interest of not looking like a wrinkled up prune. He throws on one of the male Hyuga kimonos. If Hiashi was giving him a wardrobe, it was probably a good idea to use it. He didn't want to offend his host.

He wanders out of the baths and decides to explore the massive estate. Everywhere he went, he could hear Hyugas "discretely" whispering about him. In some case, there was giggling. He ignores it, deciding that was likely the warmest reception he could have hoped for.

Eventually, he comes upon a mail box. Curious, he looks inside. Some of the letters were addressed to Hinata. He knew it was wrong, but curiosity was a powerful force. He opens the scroll and reads.

He immediately burns the letters once he realized what they were. They were letters of inquiry from potential suitors. One was a Samurai, two were ninjas, and a third was some Feudal Lord.

It was only natural that they would send out feelers. He knew enough about politics to realize the heiress of the Hyuga Clan was a catch no matter which way you looked at it. But he still had the urge to drive his blade through all of their chests.

"Fuck," he mutters to himself.

He'd been jealous. Dangerously jealous. Sasuke bites his lower lip. It was one thing to be attracted to her. (Anyone who wasn't blind was going to be.) It was fine to enjoy her company. It was a whole nother ball game, to want to kill some stranger for the "offense" of writing her. It's not like any of these men had any idea that she was taken. They weren't even officially together.

Sasuke quickly sets off. He didn't want to be caught setting mail on fire. Eventually, he comes upon the gardens. There were probably a dozen or so Hyugas tending to it. In the middle of the garden was a crying infant. But none of them made any move to check on the child.

What the fuck was wrong with these people? Were they deaf? He heads over to the baby.

The baby was a Branch Member. He or she was already branded. It seemed they must have decided to get the process over with before the child could realize what was happening to them.

Sasuke's lips turn up in disgust at the barbaric practice. His clan did not do that shit. Sure, you had the Head Family. There had to be someone who made the final decision. But an Uchiha, was a Uchiha otherwise. They were equal in every other way.

Feeling awkward, he checks to see if maybe the child just needed changed. No, that wasn't it. Maybe they were hungry? He looks around trying to decide which of the Hyugas were the parents. He couldn't tell. None of them were sparing so much as a glance at the kid.

"I think he's hungry," Sasuke guessed he. (He was NOT going to fucking check. The diaper was clean and that was as far as he was going.)

"That wasn't a hunger cry," one of the Hyugas answered.

"Maybe he's hurt," Sasuke ventures, glad that at least he had correctly guessed the gender.

"That wasn't a pain cry. A parent eventually learns to recognize the different cries of their child. He just wants attention. Holding a child too much, spoils them. It is a particularly bad practice for Branch Members," she explains.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He decides to ignore her unless she protested otherwise. He was fairly certain that she was likely the mother.

Who the fuck actually thought that holding a baby would spoil them? Ice dicks the lot of them! (Well he supposed in her case ice…On second thought, he wasn't going to go there. He had been raised better than to call a woman THAT.)

"Idiots," he mutters lowly and rocks the baby in his arms.

It was an odd feeling. He was somewhat worried he'd accidentally "break" the baby. Sasuke was used to destroying things, not comforting people. But the baby seemed to like being "jiggled."

 _Sasuke remembers once his mother was babysitting for a friend. Sasuke was about seven at the time. This was shortly before the Massacre. The baby was crying and Mikoto walked over to it._

 _She scoops it up in her arms and rocks it back and forth. Sasuke watches as the infant stops bawling and was soon giggling. It was like magic._

 _"How'd you do that," he remembers his younger self asking._

 _"Every child loves the Jiggle. When all else fails, that will work every time," she smiles and kisses the top of his head._

His mother had been right. The Jiggle worked every time. He smiles feeling rather proud of himself. The baby was still in one piece and not crying. (Which was a relief to his eardrums. This kid could wail like a banshee.)

"Your heart is in the right place, even if your instincts are wrong," he hears Hiashi say.

"My instincts are wrong," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If you hold a child every time they fuss, they will get spoiled. They will never learn to settle themselves," he explains.

"He's a baby," Sasuke says.

"He's going to be a ninja. It is best he learn now to control himself, rather than later," the Hyuga Patriarch continues.

Hiashi goes to take the baby from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's Sharingan activates and he looks at Hiashi like, _Try it. I dare you._

By now, everyone in the garden was looking at the battle of wills taking place. They were not entirely certain it wouldn't come to blows. No one had ever dared to challenge Hiashi.

"I suppose you will not be here long enough for it to do lasting damage. It is good for a man to stand up for what he thinks is right. In time, you'll understand that there is a reason for why we do it this way. You are young yet. Once you have your first child, you'll understand," he chuckles.

Thankfully, Hinata chose that moment to wander into the garden. She blinks. Sasuke had a baby in his arms. If looks could kill, her father would be a dead man.

"Father? Sasuke," she calls out.

"Ah there you are Hinata. What did the Hokage want," Hiashi asks.

"There was a giant snake in the forest. It was just Aoda," she explains.

"Aoda," her father questions.

"My snake Summon," Sasuke answers.

"Oh I see. How large is he," the Hyuga asks curiously.

"About the size of a two story building," Sasuke answers in a, _Don't fuck with me_ voice.

"Impressive. It is rare to get a Summon that large," Hiashi replies, either not hearing the implied threat or choosing to ignore it.

"I can also summon a hawk," Sasuke adds.

"I've always found myself more fond of birds than snakes. But very useful summons. I myself have a contract with a falcon," he states.

A Branch Member walks over to them. She bows her head and informs them that dinner was done. The Main Branch Members quickly follow their Patriarch, Heiress, and Sasuke.

Dinner was an elaborate, formal affair. Sasuke got the impression that Hiashi might have had the Branch Members go all out to make a statement. Hyugas were a proud clan.

"So Sasuke, you traveled quite a bit during your…absence from the village," Hiashi begins, making conversation.

"Yes," Sasuke answers and takes bite of his steak.

"What would you say was your favorite destination," he continues.

"I've grown fond of the Land of Tea recently," Sasuke says, with a playful look at Hinata.

"Ah yes. It is a beautiful place. Unfortunate that they charge an arm and a leg to visit," he replies.

Hinata tries to hide her blush. She couldn't believe he'd mentioned the Land of Tea while her father was present. Then again, Hiashi didn't know the exact nature of the Zodiac Mission. Naruto had mercifully left out the more carnal details of that assignment.

Still she feel her face heat up as she remembered the sights, the sounds, and the feeling of Sasuke's touch. Sasuke had a sadistic streak! How dare he bring that up with her father sitting right there?!

"Yeah. Well I suppose that's to be expected since their economy runs on tourism," he says and takes a drink of his wine.

Hinata decides to get back at Sasuke. She places her hand underneath the table and on his inner thigh. Sasuke definitely noticed. His Sharingan which had deactivated when she arrived and soothed over things in the garden, went right back on. Ah ha, so now she had his attention.

"Indeed. I trust your room is comfortable," he inquires.

"V-ery," Sasuke says and squirms a bit in his seat when Hinata's hand gets closer to his crotch.

"Are you alright? You are looking a little flushed," Hiashi questions.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replies, in utter disbelief that Hinata of all people would get revenge in that fashion.

The last Uchiha determines that Hinata had probably made her point. He shouldn't have teased her about the Land of Tea like that. But it was just too good an opportunity to miss! He looks at Hinata in an apologetic way.

Hinata shakes her head at him. The implication was clear, _Nu uh. You aren't getting off that easily._

Sasuke gulps. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. He didn't realize how big, until he felt Hinata's hand against his clothed erection. FUCK! That felt good. She wasn't even directly touching him, but it felt so much better than when he did it himself.

"M-ay I be excused, I think that the sl-eeping gas might still be having a lingering effect on me," Sasuke asks Hiashi.

"Of course. Thank you for protecting Hinata during the attack. I do appreciate it. Sleep well," he says, waving his hand, and dismissing him.

Sasuke nods. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind. What he really needed was an ice cold shower.

He couldn't believe Hinata had started to give him a hand job with her father sitting only feet away! Damn. Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all.

The Uchiha swiftly makes his exit. He'd never been such a big fan of loose kimonos as he was right now or things might have gotten embarrassing, fast. He was suddenly grateful that he had chosen to wear the Hyuga kimono instead of his normal attire.

"I do hope that he manages to sleep the effects off," Hiashi mutters as he enjoys his soup.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hinata says with a smile.

She couldn't believe she'd just done that. The bluenette had no idea what got into her. But she couldn't help but revel in the feeling of power that she was now experiencing. SHE was the one who made HIM stutter for once! Hinata Hyuga had made Sasuke Uchiha stutter. Now that was one for the history books.


	9. Chapter 9

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. ^^ I am hopeful that we will hit 100 reviews before this story is done. If you are the lucky 100th reviewer as in Well No One Saw That Coming, you are free to claim a prize. You can request something and I will do my best to grant it. Anyway, Aoda is feeling the love and a slightly more…assertive Hinata seems to have been well received. Don't worry, Sasuke will "get even." It may be in this chapter or next chapter. This chapter really wanted to fight me. But I finally got it to a decent length.

Chapter Nine

Once dinner was over, Hiashi in the interest of fairness decided to call Hinata out on her less than proper behavior! While the Hyuga Patriarch knew that Sasuke and he were going to clash on many issues, he had once been in the boy's position.

His own beloved late wife had done something similar many years ago. His face would still heat up slightly thinking about how mortified he had been that she would do such a thing at the Third Hokage's birthday celebration. It was ALWAYS the quiet ones!

"Hinata, I am not a fool. I know fully well what you were doing under the table. While I would certainly appreciate it if such activities waited until marriage, I am realistic to know that is unlikely to happen. But I will say this. Sasuke is a Uchiha. Uchihas are not like us. If you continue to tease him in such a fashion, you are likely to bite off more than you can chew. One can only dangle meat by a starving dog for so long, before the dog lunges," he states.

"F-ather," Hinata says blushing furiously.

"I would not be a good Clan Head if I was unaware of my surroundings. So yes, I knew. There is really only one thing that can make a ninja of Sasuke's caliber stutter. It does not take a genius to figure out what that is," he continues.

"If you do get pregnant, he's marrying you. Rinnegan or not," he states.

"May I be excused, father," Hinata asks, thinking she was about to die of humiliation.

"Yes. I do believe I have made my points perfectly clear," he says and waves her off.

He would never admit this out loud, but embarrassing your children was one of the biggest joys of parenthood. If you were not embarrassing your children on a regular basis, you simply were not doing your job. He remembers with a shudder what his own parents had been like. Hinata was fortunate that he was as easy on her, as he was.

Sasuke takes care of his "problem" thanks to an ICE COLD shower. Alright that was fucking painful. But at least wouldn't be walking around with his "sword" at attention. Idly, Sasuke wonders if the Byakugan could see through clothes. If it could, then he would be so fucked in this place.

If you had told him a year ago, that Hinata Hyuga would actually touch him or ANYONE in that fashion without fainting, he would have thought that person was suffering from a psychotic break. This was ESPECIALLY true considering her father had been in the same room when the touching was going on. He hadn't expected that at all.

Sasuke barely remembered her from the Academy days. Despite belonging to one of the most prestigious clans in the Five Nations, she easily blended into the background. She was just so…quiet. It was easy to overlook her when her much louder, more aggressive female classmates were constantly getting in Sasuke's face.

Hinata quickly scurries off. The bluenette was embarrassed as Hell. Of course her father had realized what was going on. He was just that good. Nothing went on in the Hyuga Estate without him knowing of it.

So eager to get out of her father's vicinity, she ran straight into something. Well someone. She looks up to see who she had crashed into. It was Sasuke. Uh oh. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Sorry, S-asuke," she says.

Sasuke promptly drags the flustered Hyuga into his room. He was a bit amused that she had gone from sneaky seductress to shy kitten so quickly. But this was Hinata.

Somehow she was able to maintain an air of innocence around her that would not go away, no matter what she did. But mostly, well he was NOT letting that stunt go unaddressed. He shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry for running into me or teasing me with your father in the same room," he growls.

"Both," she asks.

"The crashing I can overlook. But seriously, Hinata the OTHER thing," Sasuke says.

"You brought up the Land of Tea! It's only fair," she squeaks.

"That was an inside joke! It's not like he knows what happened there. Wait, he doesn't…does he," the last Uchiha asks warily.

Shit! If he did that would explain the whole food booth thing. No wonder he had been so aggressive.

"No. Naruto glossed over the deta-ils," she answers.

"Oh good. Anyway, I think that it is best if we laid down some ground rules," he says and pushes her against the wall.

"Ground rules," she asks.

"Uh huh. They are VERY simple. First of all, you can touch me as much as you want in PRIVATE," Sasuke begins.

"Okay," Hinata says, squirming.

"Secondly, if you start something in private, you had better finish it," he finishes.

"Go-t it," she squeaks.

"Good. You have any ground rules you want," Sasuke asks in the interest of fairness.

"No. I'm g-ood," she replies.

"Great," he flicks her forehead.

"OWE! Actually, I do. No more poking on my forehead," she growls.

"But," Sasuke starts to say.

"No buts! That is annoying and kinda hurts," she says.

"It's how I show that I care," he responds.

"Find a way to do that, that doesn't leave bruises. People are starting to wonder," she replies.

"Alright. Itachi did it to me. So it's just a habit. Sorry," he says kissing her forehead.

"Really? I can't imagine him doing that," she asks.

"He did it, all the time. It used to annoy the fuck out of me," the last Uchiha explains.

"Oh. Well I saw Aoda in the Forest of Death. Naruto told me to deal with reports of a giant snake. He was hunting, I guess," she explains.

"I told him he could hunt there. I like to let my Summons exhibit their natural behavior. It keeps them fit and more psychologically healthy. Look at Naruto's toads? They are all spoiled and weird. Anyway, what'd Aoda say this time," Sasuke sighs.

Considering the way the serpent had been acting lately, Sasuke was sure it was bound to be embarrassing. He got that in his own bizarre way the snake was trying to help. He really did. But God was it embarrassing.

"He says you want at least five kids," Hinata states.

"Well that's actually ac-," Sasuke starts to respond but is interrupted by Team Hawk barraging in.

"Sasuke, who are these people," Hinata asks blinking.

"I'm Karin. The idiot with the white hair is Suigetsu. The other is Jugo," a red headed/hot pink haired woman says.

"Oh nice to meet you," Hinata says with a smile.

"What are you doing here," Sasuke growls.

"Heard about the Chikara. Karin wouldn't shut up. So figured we'd make sure you were alright. You know just to get her to fucking chill," Suigetsu states merrily.

"It is good to see you are still safe," Jugo adds.

"Thank you Jugo. Now, all of you GET OUT," Sasuke barks.

"How did you get inside our Estate? We've tightened security a lot," Hinata asks.

"Oh that's easy. I can turn into water," Suigetsu says.

"Oh. Well I guess that's one way to sneak inside places without being noticed," she says, nodding.

Hinata looks at Sasuke. Sasuke clearly knew these people. He didn't seem worried. More annoyed that they showed up without any notification. So she figured it was safe. But still who were these people?!

"They were my other team, besides Team Seven. Naruto had to pull a few strings, but they were recently granted Leaf Citizenship," Sasuke explains with a sigh.

"Well now I see why you needed the cold shower. She's very pretty," Suigetsu says.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T SPY ON SASUKE WHILE IN THE SHOWER, YOU PERVERT," Karin cries and smacks Suigetsu.

"It wasn't on purpose. It was just the easiest way to get in. OUCH. Damn it. You are such a bitch. No wonder he's jac-," he starts to say but soon it was Sasuke's hand around the water user's throat.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you," he starts, Sharingan whirling in fury at what Suigetsu had almost done.

The LAST thing he needed was for Suigetsu to tell Hinata that Sasuke had been "jacking off," to her, as the crude ninja called it. Had Sasuke not suffered enough embarrassment for today?

He didn't really care that Suigetsu had seen it. They were men. They had the same parts. Besides, he'd walked in on the other man a few times. (Suigetsu engaged in that activity more than Sasuke.)

"You have a lovely home," Jugo says to Hinata, trying to prevent a bloodbath.

"Thank you," she says, smiling at the large orange haired man.

Hiashi had been minding his own business. But then a loud yell rippled through the estate. Something about a pervert? Naturally, as Patriarch of the Hyuga Clan, he was obligated to investigate. The safety of his family took priority. If someone was upsetting the women of his clan, he would handle it!

He was treated to a strange sight. Sasuke had his arm around white haired man's neck like he was going to strangle him. However, Hinata and the others in the room did not seem the least bit disturbed by this.

"What on earth is going on," Hiashi demands.

"Sorry about this. This is my former team from when I was traveling. They heard about the Chikara and were worried about me. They showed up without informing me they were coming. Otherwise, I would have asked permission," he states, glaring at them.

"I see. Why are you about to strangle your former teammate," he inquires.

"Because he is an idiot who has no respect for anyone's privacy," Sasuke answers.

"Ah I see. Well then by all means. But do try to keep these squabbles down. I don't wish to cause my family members unnecessary distress, especially in a time like this," he states.

"Got it," the last Uchiha says with a nod.

Later that day, Sasuke was surprised to see one of Naruto's smaller toad Summons. Raising an eyebrow, he stoops down to one knee to be close to eyelevel with it. He wondered what the blonde wanted now.

"Boss wants you to meet him and the other at the BBQ place. The other guys are getting together. He says it will be good for everyone to get together and take their minds off things. Apparently, the girls are doing their monthly…shopping thing," he croaks.

"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard. But he'll never let me hear the end of it, if I don't go. Fine. Tell him I'll meet everyone there," he replies and the toad disappears in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sighs and heads off for the BBQ place as the toad called it. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Well he supposed for the sake of his eardrums later, he should at least make an appearance.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto calls out.

"Hey, loser," Sasuke says and sits between Naruto and Shikamaru.

He orders some food, along with the others. They were chatting about mostly training and women. Sasuke for his part nodded where he thought it was appropriate, occasionally saying something to get a shot in at Naruto.

"So how is that game of Shoji going," Shikamaru asks.

"Better than expected. I made a couple of good moves. Unfortunately, the game keeps getting interrupted," Sasuke replies slyly.

"Ah yeah, that happens. Some people have no respect," the lazy ninja replies.

"The bastard plays, Shoji," Naruto asks, not getting it.

"I recently started playing," Sasuke says a little too smugly.

Naruto immediately knew something was up. Shikamaru and Sasuke never talked like ever. But they were talking like they knew something he didn't. Shoji had to be a code word for something. What could make that bastard so smug? Well he could think of only one thing.

"So is Shoji supposed to be code for making out or something," the blonde asks.

Sasuke practically chokes on the piece of chicken he was eating. Damn. Naruto usually wasn't the most perceptive when it came to metaphors. Fuck. He needed to distract the blonde somehow.

"You're living with her now, at least temporarily. It was going to come out eventually. If even Naruto is guessing, that eventually is apparently sooner than expected," Shikamaru offers.

"Yes, loser. It's code for or something," Sasuke manages to respond, narrowly avoiding choking.

"Ah ha! I knew it. So you and Hinata are really a thing now," the blue eyed man states.

"A thing? What are you twelve," Sasuke scoffs.

Well now everyone's attention was on the last Uchiha and the Hokage. They weren't sure which was more shocking. The fact that Sasuke was apparently WITH someone or the fact that someone was HINATA.

"Just answer the question, bastard," Naruto demands.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke answers.

"Don't give me that. You told Shikamaru and you barely know him! I'm your best friend," Naruto accuses.

"I told Shikamaru because he's smart and the only one in a stable relationship at the moment," the dark haired man replies.

"Uh huh! So whatever. Spill," Naruto says.

Sasuke frowns. He wasn't really sure how to describe his relationship with Hinata exactly. Were they dating? Did the festival count as date? But dating seemed so mild, so tame compared whatever he had with Hinata. She'd agreed to ground rules though and even made one of her own. So it was an acceptance of whatever they had.

"I guess you could say we are dating," Sasuke answers.

"Dating," Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Well I took he to the festival. That could qualify as a date," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uchiha, if you hurt her I swear to God," Kiba starts to say.

"You'll do what? Bark at me? Can it mutt. I'm not going to hurt her," Sasuke replies rolling his eyes.

"Imagine the kids," Shino murmurs.

"The Byakugan and the Sharingan combined! The power of love could make a whole new bloodline," Lee exclaims.

"Lee about your whole power of youth and love thing, it's creepy. Knock that off," Sasuke states.

"It is not creepy! You must learn how to embrace your feelings, Sasuke! Like you embrace Hinata," he counters.

"Like I said, it's creepy," the Sharingan Wielder declares.

"It is not creepy! You just aren't comfortable expressing yourself yet! But I'm sure that Hinata will help you with that. I am very happy for you friend Sasuke," the spandex lover exclaims.

"He's right, it is kinda weird," Naruto agrees.

"Not you too friend Naruto," Lee sniffles.

"How does that even work? I mean she's so shy," Choji muses.

"I don't kiss and tell but she has her "less shy" moments," Sasuke answers.

"Oh really, now that sounds interesting," Shikamaru says.

"Like I said, I'm not going into details," the last Uchiha responds.

"Awe bastard, you're no fun. But good to know there are DETAILS," Naruto teases.

"Which are still none of your business," he scoffs.

Meanwhile with the ladies…Kurenai and Anko were both eager to hear Hinata's own version of the story. The two older female ninjas were clearly having something of a rivalry. One side favored the "romantic approach" (Kurenai.) The other was all in favored the "seductive approach" (Anko.)

"Well I… it's a long story," she mutters lamely.

"We got time," Anko says.

"Alright. Well…Sasuke has moved in with us. He and father had a bit of a staring contest," she mutters.

"I take it Hiashi doesn't approve of the relationship," Kurenai asks.

"Oh it's not that. Father gave his approval, in his own way. It was over a baby. I'm not really sure what happened exactly. But things seemed to have settled down by dinner," she answers.

"Then what happened," Anko asks.

"It's kinda private," she mutters.

The two older women were not going to be satisfied with that answer. They wanted detail dammit. They were like sharks that smelled blood in the water. Hinata didn't stand a chance.

"Alright! Alright! I might have…teased him a bit," Hinata says.

"Uh huh? What's a bit," Anko asks skeptically.

"I um well I ran my hand along his pants," she answered, blushing furiously.

"That was bolder than I would have expected of you. How'd he take to that," Kurenai wonders.

"He asked to be excused. Later he found me. We were talking when his team showed up," she finishes lamely.

"Talking. Uh huh. Just talking, I'm sure," Anko says sarcastically.

"We were," she protests.

"Anyway, good job Hinata. You landed the Leaf's number one bad boy," Anko pat pats her shoulder.

"Anko, this isn't a game," Kurenai says warningly.

"Of course. Of course. Well I hope you like kids. He has a clan to restore," she continues.

Little did the Leaf realize at that moment they were being watched. The Chikara were monitoring their targets. It was a pity that one of their own had fallen. It looked the like Leaf was aware of their existence. That did make things more difficult. Still their mission was possible.

"An interesting development that Sasuke has already involved himself with a Hyuga. That was our first priority. That should make things easier. A little push should be all that is required in their case," their leader murmurs.

Their leader's name was Okami. He had been named by his father. The only thing the bastard had ever given him. It meant wolf. Okami certainly lived up to it. He really should send Sasuke a gift basket for killing bastard.

In a way, he was relieved that the last Uchiha had unwittingly played into their hands by pursuing the Hyuga girl. The bloodline that would result from such a union would be powerful.

He knew this. Even if one of the genes turned out to be recessive, Sasuke's chakra capacity and Hinata's chakra control would make for what one of his dumber associates dubbed a "super baby." That was just the kind of power they would need to bring the civilian world to heel.

"Grab whatever clan members with bloodlines you can get. Put the highest priority on Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Do not fail me. You know the punishment for failure," he states and was pleased to notice a few of his followers trembling in fear. (Just the way he liked it.)

Chikara had been founded centuries ago. It had been underground for a long time now. They picked off clan members when they could. Some willingly joined their "cause." Others had to be persuaded. Unfortunately, there were always people who were going to be difficult.

He hated when that happened. When clan members weren't willing to help create new bloodlines, sometimes desperate measures had to be taken. It could be something as "minor" as a lust jutsu to get them in the mood. Other times, blackmail was used. Whatever it took.

"Ninjas can not allow themselves to grow weak and die out," he mutters to himself.

His father had been content just to manage things in the Leaf from the shadows. Okami had much bigger plans. It was his dream to unite the five nations under HIS banner and help create a new generation. A better generation. Taking all the best bloodlines and mixing them. Soon enough the Daimyos would tremble at the mere mention of his name.

After an annoying male bonding session, Sasuke stumbles back to the Hyuga Estate. Alcohol had been involved. Sasuke was not by nature a heavy drinker. He indulged occasionally, but never as much as he had that night. Naruto and he had gotten in to a drinking contest. He knew he was going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

It was all the loser's fault. Sasuke was never one to back down from a challenge. Any challenge really. It didn't matter how stupid it was.

Hinata had just gotten back from her interrogation with Anko and Kurenai. She blinks when she sees Sasuke stumbling along the hallway. Sasuke Uchiha did not stumble, ever. It was like a rule of nature. He was far too graceful for such a thing. Maybe he was hurt?

"Sasuke," she calls out.

"Hey Hinata," he answers his speech slightly slurred.

"Are you alright," she asks, running to his side.

"I'm fine. The loser just challenged me to a drinking contest," he murmurs.

"You're drunk," the Hyuga asks in shock.

"I'm not drunk, just a little intoxicated," he murmurs.

"Maybe a bath would help," she offers.

"You still owe me for earlier. Only if you come with me," he states brazenly.

"SASUKE," She yells, blushing deeply.

"You're so cute when you blush," he murmurs, kissing her.

She blushes further. Hinata couldn't help but respond to his kiss. Alright maybe he was drunk. But they had kissed when he was sober. So it wasn't like she was completely taking advantage of him.

"I'll go with you. But just to make sure you don't accidentally drown," she states.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, fine by me," he states, taking her hand, and escorting her to the bath.

Meanwhile, Hiashi was in his study. He was pondering the whole situation. True, he never expected the former criminal ninja as a potential son in law. But he had watched them at the dinner. There was a genuine affection there. He even managed to embolden his daughter to a startling degree when it came to physically expressing her affections.

He was pleased to see that he had chosen to wear the Hyuga Kimono. It suited him well. The Patriarch was positive even Main House and Branch Members alike, had been impressed by the regal figure he presented himself to be while roaming their halls.

It would be a good match. He was positive that given Sasuke's history he was the type to want to settle down early. He'd be a grandfather in no time. He just hoped that children didn't inherit their father's temper.

Which reminds him, he should probably fireproof the Estate. The Uchihas were a fire clan after all and if their child had a temper tantrum, well it could end badly. One must always be prepared. That was Hiashi's motto.


	10. Chapter 10

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Lol it seems like most of the reviewers would like more steamy scenes. This chapter will have a very long lime/lemon. We are starting off the chapter with _The Bath Scene_ (or whatever my readers would like to call it lol.) I will put a warning when it ends for my more innocent readers. (O.o Do I have any of those?) Anyway enjoy.

 **Historical Footnote** copied from Google: Mount Vesuvius's most famous _eruption_ took place in the year 79 A.D., when the _volcano_ buried the _ancient Roman_ city of _Pompeii_ under a thick carpet of _volcanic_ ash. Ahem when Sasuke goes off, he really goes off.

Chapter Ten

Maybe her father was right. She might have bitten off more than she could chew, judging by those ruby red eyes. She remembered a few years ago, before Sasuke left the Leaf he had a lot of admirers. He hadn't given any the time of day, not even his own teammate. Lately though, she had been seeing his Sharingan more and more. That let her know automatically that he was attracted to her. Really when she thought about it, it was rather convenient. It let her know when the last Uchiha was feeling frisky.

Sasuke was a lot like a volcano when it came to his sexuality. It might lay dormant for years. But once he blew…we are talking Mount Vesuvius levels of explosion.

"Sasuke," she asks uncertainly, seeing that he was untying the formal kimono that her father had given him to wear.

"Yeah," he asks.

"What are you doing," she squeaks.

"I'm taking my clothes off. Most people don't wear their clothes while bathing or is your Clan unique in that regard," he replies with a smirk.

Yep, there was no doubt about it. Sasuke Uchiha had a sadistic streak. Hinata figured that had been Sasuke's version of a joke and yeah, he was teasing her. He knew she was flustered and was enjoying some "payback."

"No um th-at's how we do it too," she answers awkwardly.

"Good. I wouldn't want to disrespect your Clan," he states with a straight face and gracefully let's the kimono fall to the ground.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on you looked at it, he still had his boxers on. Hinata couldn't help but think back to their Zodiac Mission. Sasuke was every inch in the tiger, as he slowly advanced on her like she was a deer or something.

Hinata turns her back towards him. Her intent was clear. She was going to let him finish stripping and get into the water, while respecting his privacy. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. She couldn't see it, but somehow she just knew this was his reaction.

"So you'll touch, but you won't look," he asks.

Sasuke just was left shaking his head. She'd TOUCH him. But she wouldn't LOOK. Alright, granted his pants had been on. But still that was like running before you could crawl. Only in Hinata's fairytale world did that make any sense. Oh well, he was going to have some fun exploiting her modesty. Who said blondes had more fun?

He slides out of his boxers. Sasuke made a bit of a show throwing them against the wall, so that Hinata would see them hit the wall. That was a very clear declaration, _I'm naked now._

Hinata blushes a deep red. Sasuke couldn't see it. But he knew Hinata well enough at this point that it was just a given. It constantly amazed him how someone could be a Jonin and yet be so innocent. She blushed like a Genin at least twice on any given day.

"W-ell that was different. You were still dressed," she says.

"Uh huh," Sasuke says in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It was," she protests.

She hears Sasuke chuckle darkly and walk towards her. The dark haired man gets behind Hinata and she could feel him untying the sash of her kimono with great care. Then she felt his breath hot on her ear, as he whispers.

"If you are too shy to look, that's fine. But I'm going to. It's the least you can do considering that stunt you pulled at dinner, with your father right there," he murmurs.

Hinata shivers. She couldn't really argue with that logic. He did have a point. Besides, he had already seen everything anyway.

The kimono falls to the floor, pooling around her feet in a graceful fashion. Hinata could feel her face heating up anymore. Sasuke though wasn't completely satisfied. The lingerie had to go as well.

"Red lace, I like it. Did you wear it for me? I did tell you what my favorite color was," he murmurs kissing her neck and sliding the bottom set of her lingerie off.

"Th-anks. Maybe," she answers, rather impressed with her ability to speak at all considering what was going on.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke responds.

Sasuke had never before thought that he would have to do battle with a fucking piece of clothing. That bra was more evil than Madara. How the Hell did he get this off without burning it? How did women even get into these things? All the hooks on the back made it look like some sort of Medieval torture device.

"Hinata lose the bra or I WILL burn it," he growls.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. He just sounded so frustrated. It was so funny that for a moment, her embarrassment was forgotten. She unhooks the bra quickly. The Hyuga wasn't sure if he was joking about burning it or not. She hoped it was an idle threat. This lingerie had been on the expensive side.

"Better," he murmurs approvingly.

Sasuke wasted no further time and grabs Hinata by her waist, heading towards the water. He was behind her, so she wasn't getting flashed. He decided to humor her modesty in that respect for now.

"Get in," he tells her.

Hinata wisely decides teasing a clearly sexually frustrated Uchiha was not a smart move. She gets in the water without protest. Though she keeps her lavender eyes firmly on the wall, as he joins her.

Soon enough, he "swims" ahead of her. Hinata tries not to meep. Yep, she was definitely cornered.

"Beautiful," he says kissing her.

Sasuke was glad that he made sure to lock the doors. He didn't want someone to walk in on them. The last time he had kissed her, they had been attacked. He was hoping that wasn't going to be a pattern. It was almost impossible to focus on his surroundings when he felt her lips against his. This fact should have disturbed him greatly. A ninja was supposed to be aware at all times. But with Hinata, well it was easy to get distracted.

He smiles into the kiss when he felt her kiss back. The other ninja liked where this was going, he deepens the kiss and feels Hinata wrap her arms around his neck. They were closer now. He could feel her breasts against his chest and that was only making it harder not to just take her.

He decides to break the kiss and do some exploring. She might not be ready to go all the way, but he was still going to get her back for being a cocktease earlier. The last Uchiha decided to start off slow, to test the waters…pun intended.

He kisses her neck, occasionally licking or nipping. Her skin was soft like silk and such a beautiful creamy white color. It practically begged to be marked. He couldn't help but admire his work. There was no way that these weren't going to be noticed. Yeah, he was a little possessive.

"Nhh," Hinata says, arching against him.

It looked like necking was well received. He was surprised when he felt her hands glide along his back. Fuck that felt good. If he was a cat, he would be purring with pleasure.

 **Warning Lime/Lemon**

He couldn't resist pressing his luck a bit further. His hands cup her breasts lightly. Seeing and hearing no protests, Sasuke starts caressing. God they were perfect. Large, shapely, and crowned by rosy pink nipples.

Shirts and bras he decided, had just become his sworn enemies. He briefly contemplates if he would be able to burn her bras without her noticing. Nah, she'd notice and probably be annoyed. Besides, she'd just buy more. So it'd be a pointless effort.

"That fee-ls good," she murmurs.

"Good. Tell me what you like and what you don't," he orders and takes one nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue, and sucking hard.

Hinata gasps and moans. It had started off innocently enough. Well as innocent as things with Sasuke ever got.

There had been kissing, which she definitely liked. Necking she enjoyed. But necking and kissing were pale comparisons to the feeling of his hot mouth and rough tongue against her breasts. Both of which shot jolt of pure pleasure straight to her core.

"I really like that," she pants out.

Sasuke smirks and turns his attention to the other one, as he caresses her more roughly. Her pants and moans were music to his ears. He shuffles slightly uncomfortable with his own arousal. But teasing Hinata took priority.

He was going to make sure she learned her lesson about what was and wasn't acceptable in public. They were not the Horse and Ram, even if he REALLY wanted to ram into her at the moment.

"Good," he releases her breasts and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses along her stomach, his hands gliding along her curves and hips now.

Hinata launches what Sasuke viewed as a sneak attack. She actually grabbed his erection under the water and started stroking. He groans and lets out a hiss of pleasure.

"I guess you like that," she says with a smile.

"Fuck," Sasuke says with a growl and bucks against her hand.

It was fun to watch Sasuke lose it. When he touched her, he knew how play her like a violin. But if she touched him, it looked like that level of sophistication just disappeared. It was thrilling to know that she could make him lose control. This was a man who didn't bat an eyelash at crashing the Kage Summit, but grab his dick and you got a reaction.

"Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap," she teases him as she strokes him curiously.

Hinata's experience was limited to say the least. There wasn't much she had to compare him to. Well there were a couple incidents where she had walked in on her teammates or some male clan members bathing or getting dressed. That just was the reality if you lived with someone or went on missions with them long enough.

She could tell what the Zodiac woman had meant by "nice tail," now. He was bigger and thicker than her family members and teammates she had accidentally walked in on. Then again, they hadn't been aroused either when she saw them. Even with that factored in, she decided it was likely he was just "blessed" in this respect.

"Dammit," Sasuke growls in frustration.

He nudges her hand away. It killed him to do it because it felt so damn GOOD. But he didn't want to climax in her hand like some Chunin getting his rocks off for the first time. That would be completely unacceptable.

"I have something better in mind than soap," he murmurs.

"What do you mean," she asks.

"You'll see," he answers with a smirk and parts her legs.

She soon found out what Sasuke meant when he buried his face between her thighs. Hinata lets out a startled gasp when she felt his tongue and lips down there giving he a much more intimate kiss than his previous ones.

Sasuke for his part, had never done this before. It was a far greater level of intimacy than he was willing to have with any of the Sound women. While he wasn't proud to admit it, he just like everyone else had OCCASSIONALLY watched erotic movies. So he figured he'd just try to copy what he'd seen on them. Judging by the way Hinata was moaning, panting, and squirming, he must be doing something right.

"You taste good," Sasuke says, as his tongue gets bolder.

Good was an understatement. But Sasuke's normally impressive vocabulary seemed to have left him. She tasted like fucking ambrosia. The nectar of the Gods and Goddesses. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He knew that women generally enjoyed oral as much as men did. It was more about pleasing her anything else. But fuck she tasted sweet and her moans were music to his ears.

Hinata squirms wildly. She'd never felt anything like this before. The bluenette runs her fingers through his hair and blushes when she looks down to see the sight of his head between her legs. She tries to pull away, when she felt her womanhood begin to pulse with pleasure. She knew she was close. And she did not want this to become a rather embarrassing situation.

Sasuke actually growls at her, feeling her trying to shift away from his attention. He places one hand firmly on her stomach, holding her in place. It wasn't long after that Hinata cries out, coating his tongue with her release.

He looks up at her with his Sharingan eyes and an expression that could only be described as smug. Hinata was determined to wipe that look off his face. If he could hold her down, well she could at least try to do the same to him!

"What the," Sasuke mutters when Hinata pounces, pinning him to the side of the bath, sitting in his lap.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one who," she trails off.

"Ohhh," Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Well when a beautiful woman was offering to get you off, it'd be stupid to protest. Sasuke was many things, stupid was not one of them. He wasn't exactly sure what she had in mind. But whatever it was, he wasn't going to argue.

She continues her gentle exploring. Her hands run along his chest. Sasuke noted that she seemed to enjoy touching his abs a lot. Growing bolder, but still shy compared to what he had done, she kisses his neck. He lets out a contented sigh.

"I like it," he states.

The last Uchiha had been lured into a false sense of security. He was used to thinking of Hinata was an innocent, practically angelic really. That's why he didn't expect he to finish what she had started at dinner.

Yeah, he was a goner. It didn't take long for him to climax and climax hard in her hand. It was embarrassing. God dammit. He was not supposed to cum from a hand job like some stupid Chunin!

 **End of lime/lemon**

"You're blushing," Hinata says.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that.

"You're cute when you blush," the Hyuga Heiress states, mimicking his own words from earlier and kissing him.

Meanwhile, one of the Hyuga Branch Members was going to do some routine cleaning of the baths. She was about to head inside, when Hiashi stops her. Uh oh. What had she done to offend Lord Hiashi? She mentally goes through everything she'd done that day. She couldn't think of anything. But that didn't mean she hadn't committed some infraction, unknowingly. Hiashi was a very difficult man to please. She gulps knowing that his disciplinary measures could be quite strict.

"You've done nothing wrong. But I believe it would be best to wait awhile before cleaning the baths today," he states.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi," she says bowing her head.

Was it just her imagination or was the Hyuga Patriarch amused by something? Holy shit! He was actually smiling. Hell had frozen over. Oh Gods and Goddesses, the end of the world was surely upon them! She scurries off fearfully.

"Did you hear something," Sasuke asks Hinata.

"I didn't hear anything," she says, shaking her head.

"Must be my imagination," he says and pulls her into his arms, cuddling.

He would Chidori the balls off anyone who dared to say he was cuddling. But that's what he was doing. The rest of the day was spent exploring each other.

They didn't go all the way. It was mostly fairly innocent. A few kisses here and there. Some stolen caresses. Both testing the other as if to say, _Is this okay?_

It was a learning experience. Each of them were trying to figure out what their partner liked and what they didn't. It was a sensual, though cautious dance.

Meanwhile in Naruto's office, he had just received a report. It looked like the Chikara had struck and they had struck hard. It appeared they were international, as it was Mei's clan who was struck. Thankfully the Kage hadn't been in the village when it happened. Otherwise she might have also been kidnapped.

"Dammit! This isn't good," he scowls and tells the guards to get their Jonin to his office on the double.

Sasuke and Hinata barely had time to throw their kimono's back on before someone barged in. It was a message from the Hokage. It was urgent and all Jonin were to assemble as quickly as possible.

"The Chikara," Hinata and Sasuke both say at the same time and take off running to the Hokage Tower.

"Alright everyone. Looks like they decided to hit Mei's Village. Mei's okay as you can see," Naruto points to the busty kage next to him.

"They took 3 members of my Clan. I want them back," she growls.

"I've briefed Mei on what we know. She's requesting some backup in the retrieval mission. Hinata, Sasuke you mind being on the team? Your eyes are both great bait to lure the bastards out," the blonde asks.

"No," Sasuke says automatically.

If you had asked him a year ago, he wouldn't have hesitated. These freaks were after anyone with a bloodline. He could take them. But it wasn't his safety he was worried about.

It was Hinata's. He wasn't going to risk letting her fall into their demented clutches. He could only imagine how they'd have her "improve" the Byakugan. The various horrifying possibilities that raced through his mind made his blood boil. There was no way he was going to let any of these bastards ever come near her.

"Sasuke, we have to go. It could have been my clan just as easily. They'll come for us eventually," Hinata reasons.

"You sure about this," he asks her.

"I'm sure about this. We'll be fine," she reassures him.

"Hinata, what happened to your neck," Mei asks.

"My neck," she says, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, it's covered in bruises," the Kage clarifies.

"Ohhh," Hinata blushes a deep shade of red and Sasuke's attention suddenly shifts to the clock.

Naruto snickers. Looks like the bastard might not "Kiss and Tell," but he'd definitely "Hickey and Tell." But now wasn't really the time. He would tease the bastard later. He was never going to let the stoic Uchiha live this down. Sasuke had given someone hickeys. Ah this was going to be great!

"Nevermind that now. We have to catch these assholes," he tells Mei.

"Of course. Shall we get going," she asks.

Sasuke, Hinata, Mei, and a small team head off to female Kage's village. First things first, they had to check out the scene of the crime. Maybe there would be a trail left to follow.

Mei was desperate to maintain her sanity. Naruto had snickered. Something was up. She needed a distraction. The Hyuga girl would provide one.

"So what was Naruto snickering about," she asks.

"Oh…um," Hinata says.

"Did you and Naruto finally get together," she questions.

"No. Naruto only sees me as a friend," she answers looking for a trail.

"Alright. Well judging by his reaction, those are love bites. Who is the lucky guy," she figures she might as well have some fun teasing the shy girl.

Mei didn't know Hinata very well. All she knew is the poor girl had had a crush on the blonde for years. If it wasn't Naruto, who could it be?

Sasuke sees that Mei had separated Hinata from the pack. Dammit. There was just no way that Hinata would be able to handle the cougar. Sighing, he follows them and hears the conversation. It wasn't in his nature to play the Knight in Shining Armor, but he would for Hinata's sake.

"I am," Sasuke states and wraps his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Well that's unexpected. Talk about opposites attracting. No wonder you were so against being bait," she muses.

Hinata blushes and buries her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke merely nods at Mei's assessment. That should settle things. He didn't mind if Mei got her gossip fix. Actually, he decided it'd be beneficial. It wouldn't bother him if word got out internationally. That would mean no more letters from suitors. Yeah, he could work with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Enchanting

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I do have a couple other Sasuke x Hinata stories that I vaguely started last night. Plot bunnies generally strike about an hour or two before you go to bed and they can be vicious lol. So be on the look out for new stories in the near future if you are interested. With that being said we are getting really close to the 100th review. That lucky reviewer if they want, can claim a prize. ^^. Please enjoy the chapter.

 **SITE NOTE:** I think the site is having some sort of bug. I am getting review notes by email, but they aren't showing up.

 **Chapter Warning:** Okami, the leader of the Chikara, is going to muse about Hyuga and Uchiha Clan marriage practices. None of the stuff he is thinking is cannon to my knowledge. I just think that if you want to keep a bloodline going, that yeah some of this had to be going on. Uchihas and Hyugas generally tend to look a lot alike, even by family standards. I'll put a warning up when it starts to drift into Jerry Springer stuff.

Chapter Eleven

Hinata couldn't believe it. She and Sasuke had never really discussed what they were. Despite earlier, he never said, _I want you to be my girlfriend._ The very idea was laughable.

The word girlfriend was just so TAME compared to whatever it was they were and tame was not a word she'd ever associate with Sasuke even before well everything. Now here he was telling Mei they were together.

He hadn't said that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. But Sasuke hadn't not said it. Now he was brazenly telling a Kage that he had given her an impressive collection of lovebites?!

"Hinata," Sasuke asks uncertainly.

Maybe he'd gone too far. Hinata was normally pretty shy when she wasn't being a cocktease anyway. He might have overstepped his bounds. What if she didn't want others to know yet?

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting you to tell a Kage about us," Hinata reassures him.

"Well given no one in the Leaf EVER minds their own business, it was bound to get out anyway," he reasons.

"The boy has a point there," Mei chimes merrily.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She wanted to defend her village. But she couldn't deny they both had a point. The Leaf was the type of village where everyone knew everyone's business.

It was just a fact of life. To Hinata, it was a way of knowing that people cared about their fellow villagers. Sasuke seemed to view it as an annoyance. Mei looked well amused.

"So you are my boyfriend now," Hinata says happily but mentally winces at how utterly lame that sounded.

"You can call me whatever you want after earlier. But I'm just calling you mine or my lover," he leans down murmur into her ear lowly enough that Mei wouldn't catch it.

"But we didn't," Hinata trails off with a squeak.

"Not yet, but we will when you are ready," he answers cockily.

Hinata feels her face heating up. Leave it to Sasuke to sound so damn sure of himself. Say what you want about him, he never lacked for confidence. (Well Hinata clearly didn't know about his inferiority complex when it came to his elder brother, but that was besides the point.)

God she was cute! Enchanting, cute, adorable, and the list of words that Sasuke hadn't used in years but now was regularly deploying in his head, kept growing.

Truly it was almost unbelievable that this was the same woman that he had spent hours in gentle sexual exploration with. But that was Hinata. Ninety percent of the time adorable kitten, the other 10% tigress. As far as he knew, she was the only woman who could get away with such a thing.

Meanwhile with the Chikara, Okami was annoyed to put it mildly. It seemed that Mei's clan was as stubborn as their leader. Honestly, it never ceased to amaze him. People who wouldn't bat an eyelash about killing for their village, were so aghast at the notion of helping their village in a generally more pleasurable way. Suddenly, they all turned into little blushing virgins when some very basic facts were pointed out. Facts such as combining bloodlines was the smartest way to ensure the continued survival of the ninja race!

"Blushing children, the lot of them," he mutters.

"Seems that way, sir. Shall we hit them with the Lust Jutsu," one of the Chikara asks.

"Do it," he says, walking off.

Other than some surprisingly Puritanical protests, the mission was going well. They must have had ninjas from at least a dozen or so clans that possessed a bloodline. Unfortunately, the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan were as of yet unrepresented. To Okami, they would be the crowning jewels in this collection.

Thankfully the Gods and Goddesses were being merciful in THAT regard. It looked like the Hyuga Princess and last Uchiha were doing just fine on their own. Oh there was clearly some dancing around each other going on. But they had been kissing during the attack. This was a positive sign.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be difficult. Anyone who would kill his prick of a father, was okay in his book. He'd rather not have to have this get ugly with those two.

 **Warning: Some Slightly Disturbing Info on Clan Dynamics (Skip if you are easily offended.)**

"Hmm a lavender Sharingan or a red Byakugan," he wonders to himself.

In Okami's mind, the two bloodlines would merge. Both were clearly dominant traits. The Hyugas almost never married outside their Clan. Their bloodlines stretched back centuries. The only time they ventured outside their clan was to prevent inbreeding to a dangerous level. It was common for Hyugas to marry their second, third, or even more distant cousins. In rare cases, even their first.

The Uchihas had been somewhat more modern in their views when it came to marriage. Roughly three quarters of their marriages were within the clan. But 25% was a large number of "outsider marriages," for a clan with a bloodline. The Uchihas largely didn't care who you fucked, as long as they had genes strong enough to produce an offspring that could activate the Sharingan. He supposed they were the more "Liberal" of the two clans.

 **End of creepiness.**

"We got a trail. But it's too easy, it screams trap," one of the Jonin says.

"Makes sense. They want to find us," Sasuke says, referring to himself and Hinata more than anyone else. (But also Mei, who had her own impressive bloodline.)

"You sure you are okay with this? The Chikara are barbarians. They treat Clan members as if they are nothing more than horses to breed for races," he warns Hinata.

God he hoped she would back out. Please let her back out. He really didn't want to take her into the lion's den.

"Sasuke, we have to help Mei's family. Besides, if we don't come for them, they'll come for us eventually. They already did once before," Hinata responds.

Dammit. It looked like they were going straight into the lion's den. She had to pick NOW to go into tigress mode. He loathed to admit it, but she did have a point. The Chikara would come after them eventually. They had two of the most highly desired bloodlines in all the Five Nations. Of course they would be targeted. That didn't mean that he was happy about it.

"Alright, let's go," he says.

The ninjas follow the trail. Sasuke kept glancing at Hinata. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. That's when he saw something. Well more accurately, he saw someone. Itachi?

It couldn't be. Well he'd been revived once before. Was it possible he had been revived a second time. Sasuke mentally winces at what the Chikara could use his brother's corpse for. There was no way in Hell he was going to allow that.

He briefly wonders if Itachi COULD father children in this state. As much as he would love to have nieces or nephews, this was just wrong. It went against the fundamental cycle of life and death. That and he knew his brother would never consent to be used in such a disgusting fashion by a cult.

"Hinata, keep up," he says, grabbing her hand and racing off after Itachi.

Okami chuckles darkly from his hiding place. He knew it was "below the belt." Using a Transformation Jutsu to make someone look identical to Sasuke's beloved deceased older brother was not playing fair. But damn it, it was just so effective. Who could possibly argue with such fantastic results.

He was a bit disappointed. Instead of immediately bolting after his "brother," Sasuke took Hinata's hand. He had hoped that he would run on instinct and leave her behind. But you can't have anything. It was a good sign, if a bit inconvenient. He cared for her.

"Maybe the lust jutsu won't be needed after all," he murmurs.

He decides to dismiss that possibility though. Sasuke was one of the most feared ninjas since his ancestor Madara Uchiha. But he was still, a teenagers. Teenagers danced around each other. No, it was of the utmost importance to get the new bloodline going as quickly as possible.

"Now, how to separate them," he mutters to himself.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke had seen something. Whatever it was it caused him to bolt, but he grabbed her arm before doing so. She didn't know what could cause such a reaction in her almost lover. He was normally calm on the battlefield. But now he was running straight like a bat out of Hell.

"Sasuke," she asks,

"Itachi," he states simply and turns the corner sharply.

If Hinata hadn't been a ninja, she was pretty sure she would have fallen flat on her ass. His dead brother? Had Sasuke lost his mind? Well…she was aware of instances were the dead were temporarily brought back during the War. Maybe it was a similar situation.

That's when it happened. Sasuke wasn't sure what Jutsu had just been cast, but it was emitting a red cloud. Hinata shoved him to the ground, taking the brunt of it.

"HINATA! Are you nuts, you just exposed yourself to God knows what," he yells and quickly covers their mouths and noses, trying to minimize their exposure to it.

He shoves her off of him, then grabs her bridal style, and tries to bolt out of there. Shit! Shit! What the fuck had just gotten onto them. The red cloud, which appeared to be made of some sort of powdery substance was sticking to their clothes. He tried to run them out of range of the blast sight.

"Foolish little brother, you can't seem to grasp what is at stake here," he hears Itachi's voice.

Sasuke gently sets Hinata down. He eyes his "brother" warily. They were now being surrounded. Dammit. He could fight his way through the other ninjas with ease, he was sure. But if this was Itachi, he had a real battle on his hands.

"Hinata, I want you to run," Sasuke says.

"I'm not leaving you," the Hyuga states firmly.

"Yes, you are! GO," the youngest Uchiha growls out.

"That's adorable. You don't actually think we want to hurt her, do you," Itachi asks mockingly.

"You're working for THEM," Sasuke hisses in outrage.

"Of course. Considering you are the last living member of our clan, I would have thought you'd be happier to have…supporters. Surely, the Leaf isn't overly eager for our Clan to be brought back. The same Clan that had to die by my hand for their safety," he walks over to him.

That's when Sasuke noticed something. Itachi's fingernails were bare. For whatever reason, that Sasuke would NEVER understand, Itachi had always worn purple fingernail polish. It was a minor thing really. Something that people who didn't know him well weren't likely to notice. Actually now that he thought about it, maybe his older brother had done it in case of situations like this arising. This was not Itachi.

"You imposter," he growls charging at him, Sharingan and Rinnegan blazing in fury.

"Oh you're good. What gave me away," the fake Itachi asks with a smirk.

"None of your business. But you are going to die. I'm not going to let a piece of trash pretend to be my brother," he yells, charging up a Chidori.

While Sasuke was busy fighting the imposter, Hinata was dragged away. She tries to scream, but she found herself gagged. They dart her with a tranquilizer and she goes limp.

Sasuke really wanted to kill this imposter. But he'd be more useful alive. Besides, he was sure whatever Ibiki would put him through would be a thousand times worse than the quick death Sasuke would have given him. He quickly takes out those that were surrounding them.

"It's alright Hinata. I got them," Sasuke states.

He looks around for the bluenette. Wait, where was she? FUCK THOSE BASTARDS KIDNAPPED HER!

"Hinata," he cries out.

They couldn't have gone far? She was just here! Dammit! He tries to see if he could pick up a trail. He had to find her.

After a few moments, he sees the rest of the team come skidding into view. They looked just as panicked as he did. Mei rushes over to him and places her hand on his shoulder consolingly.

"We will find her. But for now, I suggest you get out of those clothes. You have some red powder on you. We don't know what that stuff does. Go bathe in the stream. I'm sure we can find you something to change into," she says.

"We have to find her now! There's no time for a fucking bath," he growls at her.

"What good are you going to be to Hinata, if you end up dead from poisoning," the Kage asks.

"…," Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic.

He quickly heads to the stream, throwing off his "infected" clothes. He washed hard and fast. The dark haired man was determined to get whatever this red substance was off of him. Mei was right. For all he knew it could be poison.

Hours later, Hinata wakes up someplace she didn't recognize. She tries to sit up, but realizes she can't. She was restrained by some large chakra chains. Dammit. This wouldn't end well.

"Ah I see you are awake. I do deeply regret my rather rude introduction," she hears a man say.

Hinata turns her head to the source of the voice. She had to get a good look at her captor after all. Maybe she'd recognize him and be able to think of a way out of here. Wherever here was.

"My name is Okami," a rather distinguish looking middle age man begins.

"Wolf," Hinata mutters.

"Yes, exactly. Really it was the only thing my father ever did for me, naming me. But that is besides the point. Now speaking of fathers," he continues.

"You want my father," she snarls.

' "Hmm he would be a good target. Men are capable of siring children, much later than women. Though regrettably his sperm would be produced at a lower rate and quality than it would have been in his youth. It is something worth considering. But no, he is not my priority," he answers.

"What is your priority," Hinata asks warily.

"Survival of course. If ninjas are to survive, we need the strongest genes possible. Sooner or later, civilians will turn on us. They'll grow resentful of our power. That is why it is vital that we become as strong as possible, as quickly as we can. We will unite the five nations under one banner. But to do this, we will need an army, the likes of which the ninja world has never seen," he states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why kidnap me? I'm not going to fight in your army," she asks.

"Oh I don't intend for you to fight. You are far too valuable to risk on the battlefield. We can reasonably expect you have a minimum of 10 good reproductive years left, perhaps even as high as 20 or more. What I desire is for bloodline clan members to mix. New bloodlines will be created. It will be with these bloodlines that we unite the ninja world," he explains.

"Reproductive years. You are planning to rape me," she states in horror.

"Oh no. No. That's not it at all, my dear. Such…unpleasant measures are not necessary in your case," he "reassures" her.

"Why is that," she asks warily.

"It's always been my goal to see what the results of the Sharingan and Byakugan combined would be. Unfortunately, Uchihas are in rather limited supply these days," he starts.

"If you touch Sasuke, I will kill you," she hisses.

"I have no intentions of touching Sasuke. Two men are not able to produce a baby. Such a coupling would not contribute to my plans in the slightest. No for what I desire, I need him in good health. Now where was I," he muses out loud.

Hinata watches this clearly psychotic man carefully. He was going on about bloodlines, reproductive years. If he didn't intend for her to be raped or to harm Sasuke, what was he planning? He'd said the fusion of the Byakugan and Sharingan…

"Ah yes, I remember now. It's not necessary in your case as you and Sasuke seem to be getting along quite well on your own. I'm certain your children will be exceptional. Unfortunately, I'm afraid we do not have the time to wait for a teenage romance to blossom into a productive union. So I am merely speeding things up," he explains.

"Speed things up," she repeats in confusion.

"Yes. Naturally, Sasuke would have been ideal. No offense, he is physically the more powerful of you two. But I have absolute faith, you'll be able to carry out your mission, nonetheless," he says.

"My mission," Hinata questions.

"Well naturally the merger of the two bloodlines. The Lust Jutsu does take a day or so to kick in. Sasuke's own exposure was regrettably minimal. By now, he's likely discarded his clothes and washed away the bulk of it," he states with a sigh as if this was all very exasperating.

"Lust Jutsu," she asks in a tone of voice that said, _You can't be serious._

"The Lust Jutsu summons a cloud of red powder. The powder is a powerful aphrodisiac. It is a pity that the effects take so long to kick in. But I do assure you it is HIGHLY effective," he explains.

"So you want me to…with Sasuke and make children for your army," she observes.

"Precisely. Sasuke did well choosing you. Beauty and brains. I'm glad that you understand your mission now," he says as if he was a proud father or owner of a pet that had just learned a new trick.

"That's difficult to do, when I'm chained to a bed and he's not here," she states.

Maybe she could convince the crazy fucker to let her go. If she could get back to the Leaf, Tsunade would be able to counter the effects of this Jutsu. Maybe there was an antidote.

"This is true. I'm merely waiting for the Jutsu to fully kick in. Then we will take you back to the Leaf, blindfolded of course. We can't let you tell them where our hideout is obviously. Then I'm sure nature will take its course," he says, sounding quite pleased with himself. (This just reinforced Hinata's opinion that this man was obviously psychotic.)

Meanwhile in the Leaf, Sasuke had returned to his room at the Hyuga Estate. He was pacing. Naruto had assured him that they would find Hinata. But his hovering wasn't going to help. That and Sasuke should rest. He should try to sleep off whatever lingering effects his exposure to the red powder might produce.

How the fuck was Sasuke supposed to sleep?! The Chikara had Hinata. Sasuke felt disgusted with himself. He was worried sick his future lover, while at the same time he couldn't deny that he was aroused.

Why the fuck was he turned on at a time like this? But as he looked at his face in the mirror, he couldn't deny that there were a pair of ruby red eyes staring back at him. There was something seriously wrong with him.

Sasuke had no way of knowing that he'd just been exposed to a Lust Jutsu. Fortunately for him, he'd washed off most of the powder. But there were still some effects he'd have to deal with.

An hour or so later, Hinata was definitely under the thrall of the Jutsu. It was like what she had felt in the bath with Sasuke, only worse. There was no fucking relief this time.

Hinata feels herself blind folded and her arms tied behind her back. They had injected her with something that made it impossible for her to activate her Byakugan and see where they were going. The Hyuga knew that they were doing their best to protect their hideout's location. Okami, as he called himself, had told her that much.

At the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting home. Sasuke was probably worried sick about her. Her family was probably worried sick about her.

She knew it was wrong. But she REALLY wanted to see Sasuke at the moment. She wouldn't give the Chikara what they wanted. There was no way she was going to risk getting pregnant, with those psychos running around. But that didn't mean he couldn't help her in other ways. She remembered what had happened in the baths and at the Zodiac Party. Yeah, just a little bit of relief. That's all that she wanted. That's what she told herself anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Enchanting

Author's Note: I believe we have our 100th reviewer. It is somewhat hard to tell with the way reviews have been glitching. LilEngineGirl is the winner. She's requesting from my understanding a new story. Sasuke will still be angry/on a path of revenge. Hinata will be her normal shy self, having been rejected by Naruto. She wants it to be romantic somehow. So I think I have a plot bunny running around. Sometimes bad can be sexy, so let's go with that. Anyway onto Enchanting.

Question: Does anyone know if Sasuke has ever used the Tsukuyomi in the anime or magna? I'm going on the assumption, he probably would have at some point.

Chapter Notation: A slight lime. I have put warnings for when it begins, for those that want to skip it lol.

Chapter 12

The Chikara quickly flit off once Hinata is close enough to the village entrance that someone would see the Hyuga girl. She was left stumbling around in a blindfold with her hands tied around her back. Hinata flails around, desperately trying to find her way back to her home.

Sure enough one of the guards does. He rushes over to help her. Quickly he undoes her blindfold and fries her hands.

"Hinata are you alright," he asks in concern.

"N-o! I need to get ho-me. Thank you for helping me," she stammers out.

The guard was used to the shy woman's stuttering. It had been improving in recent years. But the poor girl had probably just been through Hell. It was only natural she'd be shaken up.

"Of course. Would you like me to escort you," he inquires.

He didn't realize that Hinata was under the influence of a Lust Jutsu. The Heiress was doing her best not to jump him. It felt like her blood was on fire! Like an itch that no matter how much she scratch just kept driving her into madness. She needed to get home. She need Sasuke.

"No. I c-an make it. Thank you," she says, bowing her head respectfully, and races back to the Hyuga Estate.

"LADY HINATA HAS RETURNED," one of the Hyugas called out, seeing Hinata come barreling towards them.

Sasuke still hadn't learned their name. They all looked alike to him for the most part. But thank you whatever your name is, he heard the Hyuga cry out, and comes flying out of the house and sprints like mad to the entrance of the Estate.

It was her! She was back. Two blurs were seen. Even the Byakugans of the dozens of Hyugas who were now stumbling outside to see if their _Lady Hinata_ was really back, couldn't tell who had reached the other first.

"Hinata, are you alright," Sasuke asks.

Sasuke grabs her and wraps Hinata into his arms, holding onto her for dear life. He looks at her from head to toe. He didn't see any visible injuries. How had she gotten away? How could he have been so fucking stupid as to have allowed her to be kidnapped in the first place?

"It hurts," she murmurs, leaning into his embrace.

He didn't understand it. He didn't see any external injuries on her. The last Uchiha's eyes widen in horror. Maybe they were internal.

Had they allowed her to leave because they had raped her and gotten her pregnant? There were various jutsus that could increase fertility dramatically. It was a possibility. One that filled him with dread.

"Did they hurt you," he asks, his Sharingan and Rinnegan swirling madly.

If they had actually raped her, he was going to show them that Madara was a fucking newborn kitten compared to him. He would use the Tsukuyomi on them for starters. Sasuke's mind immediately goes to a rather dark and gruesome place as he begins to plot retribution.

Skinning them alive seemed like an appealing first option. Granted he wasn't as skilled in that jutsu as his brother with the Tsukuyomi, but he could make it work. He'd cut every single one of their non-vital spots with a rusty sword, letting them slowly bleed to death. He was definitely going to add castration in at some point.

Hmm that still didn't seem suitably horrifying, but it would be a good start. He was a genius. Sasuke would come up with something that was worthy of the crime. There was no way he'd let such a thing to go unpunished! He' make them pay. He'd make them regret the day they were fucking born.

"Not exactly. Can we please go inside," she pleads and buries her face underneath his chin.

"Anything you want. I'm so sorry. They never should have gotten you in the first place," he says, leading her inside.

Hiashi had witnessed the entire reunion. There was no denying that there was real love there. You didn't hold someone like that if you weren't in love with them. That had been a lover's embrace. There was no way to fake such a thing. Hiashi was certain of that.

Hinata was good for Sasuke, allowing him to let his guard down and open his heart to someone again. Idly Hiashi wondered if perhaps this is what the Uchiha would have been like if there was no massacre.

Sasuke was good for Hinata as well. He certainly brought out her boldness. Perhaps a little too much if the Table Incident was anything to go by. But children were the lifeblood of any Clan. Judging by that display, he estimated he'd probably be a grandfather within the year.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. If I had seen Neji, I would have given chase as well. It's only natural that you would chase after Itachi, even if it was an imposter," she says, as they head into the nearest room they could find.

It was a guestroom. But it had a bed. That was the most important thing to Hinata at the moment.

"Still I should have protected you be-," Sasuke starts to say but lets out a loud umpf, when he is shoved onto the bed.

"Sasuke, stop being so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault. Besides, you can protect me now. You can make it stop," she purrs into his ear, as she straddles his waist.

The last Uchiha wasn't sure what it she was referring to. It was hard to think straight at the moment. All the blood was flowing south VERY rapidly, when he heard that purr and felt her on top of him.

"Make what stop," he somehow manages to ask.

"I'll show you," she replies and yanks off his clothes so viciously, it was a miracle that they weren't shredded.

He feels his Sharingan activate. She'd never been THAT aggressive before. It was exciting.

"You know it's not really fair, if I'm the only one with my clothes off," he points out.

"That's true. Maybe you could help me out of mine," she murmurs seductively into his ear.

"I'd love to," he responds, slowly sliding her clothes off of her.

He smiles. Damn she was beautiful. Sasuke kisses her. Hinata kisses back. But her kiss was more desperate than before.

Normally, she was a gentle kisser, one who sensually coaxed. This was a 180. This was a succubus's kiss. It was all lust and fire.

Sasuke groans into the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist. He figured maybe she was just being more aggressive than usual because she was still scared. She had just escaped a group of psychotic eugenicists. Hinata had a good reason to be shaken up. She just needed reassurance. That was all. Well that is what he told himself anyway.

 **Warning Lime**

"More," she demands and grabs his hand, placing it between her thighs.

Sasuke blinks. Damn she was being bold. That's when he felt it. Hinata was soaked with desire. They had barely started. There was no way that she was naturally THAT ready.

"Hinata," he asks uncertainly.

"Sasuke do I really have to spell this out for you," she kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses back. He couldn't resist petting her there. She had placed his hand there, hadn't she? He was allowed to touch.

Hinata moans! Gods and goddesses it felt so good when he touched her. This was what she needed. He'd make the pain stop. She just needed to give him some encouragement.

"I want you inside me. I love your hands and your tongue. But I need MORE. I need you," she declares, grinding desperately against his gentle petting. (It wasn't what she needed. But it felt good, really good.)

Sasuke was stunned to hear Hinata be so…well direct. But when a beautiful woman tells you that she wants ravished, well the gentlemanly thing to do was to start ravishing. He rolls them over, so he was on top of his Hyuga.

"I need you too," he murmurs, kissing her and gliding his hands over her breasts.

"Mmm," she lets out a soft sigh of contentment and grinds her womanhood against him desperately.

"Easy, Hinata. It's your first time. I don't want to hurt you. Just relax," he murmurs and kisses her stomach.

"You won't hurt me! Just fuck me," she growls demandingly, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer.

"FUCK," he hisses as their cores were pressed against each other.

It felt so fucking good. Maybe he should. She was more than wet enough. He wanted her. She wanted him. They could go slow next time.

That's when he noticed the red powder on her. Fuck! Dammit all to Hell. The Gods and Goddesses were clearly mocking him. This was some sort of cosmic joke. He had Hinata underneath him, naked, and extremely ready for him. But he couldn't. She'd been drugged.

"Hinata, you're drugged," he says.

"I know," she admits.

"And you still jumped me," Sasuke continues.

"It hurts! I just wanted it to stop. I w-asn't going to go all the way. But it felt so nice. It always does when I'm with you," she confesses, revealing the truth about her sudden…assertiveness.

"I'm glad it feels good. But I don't want our first time together to be because you were drugged," he tells her.

"Please," she whines.

Dammit. He hated seeing her in pain. Sasuke couldn't deny that it was tempting. Really fucking tempting. But he had to put his foot down here.

"You have no idea how much it KILLS me to say this, but no. But I'll try to help some," he states.

"Don't you want me," she asks.

"Hinata, my Sharingan is on and I've never been harder in my entire life. I WANT you. I just want you when you aren't drugged," he sighs and parts her legs.

"You're right. It just hurts so much," she whines.

"I'll try to make it better," he promises her and continues the petting.

"Nhh good," she moans and arches against his hand.

"Just relax," Sasuke told her as much as himself.

God dammit. He demanded a fucking medal for this. It wasn't fair! She was right there and she wanted him. But he couldn't take her.

Well he could but it would be wrong. But then she had to go and moan like that. Remember jumping a drugged person was WRONG.

While Sasuke would like to say that he got her to orgasm quickly because he was just that good, he knew the Lust Jutsu had played a big roll in it. He supposed it didn't matter. Getting off seemed to have helped her. She was still suffering, he could tell that. But it wasn't as intense as it had been.

 **End of Lime**

Sasuke lays down on the bed, pulling Hinata against him. He throws the blankets over their naked forms. Looking at a naked Hinata currently was testing his honor a little bit too much.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened," he asks, referring to her kidnapping.

"I think so," she responds and lays her head on his chest.

His heartbeat was faster than usual. She smiles. It was just another way to know that at least physically, Sasuke was VERY much attracted to her. He obviously cared too, otherwise he wouldn't have rejected her offer. (Even if she really wanted him to take it…)

"I'm listening," he says.

"I woke up restrained on a medical table. I saw the leader. He calls himself Okami. He seemed almost apologetic about kidnapping me. Said that they want to make the ninja race stronger, unite the five nations under one banner. The best way to do that was to merge bloodlines. He was talking about how many reproductive years I had left. I thought he was going to… but he didn't," she says quickly.

"Good. I MIGHT give him a quick death then," Sasuke says, holding Hinata more tightly.

"I don't know where the hideout is. They blindfolded me," she continues.

"It's okay. We'll find it. What matters is that you are safe," he states and breathes in her scent deeply, reassuring himself that she was actually there.

"It's not really fair though," she says.

"What's not fair," he asks.

"Well you…helped me and I didn't help you," she says referring to the fact that Sasuke hadn't climaxed.

"It's not about fairness. There's no scoreboard," the dark haired man responds.

"I know it'd be wrong for our first time to be because of a jutsu. But you used your mouth on me. I could do the same for you, if you want," she offers in an adorably shy way.

Did Hinata just offer him a blowjob? God dammit! That's it, he wanted a fucking mountain. Screw the medal. He deserves more.

"Hinata, you remember the Zodiac Party," he questions.

"Yes, of course," she replies.

"The Ram and the Horse specifically," he continues.

"Yes," answers, her face turning a rather brilliant shade of red.

"When this is all over, minus the Exhibitionism…that's going to be us," he murmurs.

"Ohhh," Hinata squeaks, blushes more, and snuggles further into his chest.

"And I don't think I'm ever going to say this again, but I'll take a rain check on that offer. If you do THAT, there's no way I'm not screwing you seven ways to Hell and back," he answers.

Word spread of Hinata's return like wildfire. It didn't take long for Naruto to hear of it. He was worried about his friend. He races to the Hyuga Estate. He had to make sure Hinata was okay and see if she had any information on the Chikara after all.

"Hey, do you know where Hinata is," he asks one of the Hyugas.

"Oh Lady Hinata went into one of the guestrooms about an hour ago. The second door on the left, Lord Hokage," the woman answers helpfully.

"Thanks," he calls out, heading towards the room.

Naruto being well Naruto didn't bother to knock. He just heads right in. The blue eyed Hokage blinks, when he sees Sasuke and Hinata laying on the bed together. Judging by the fact he could see Sasuke's shoulders, he guessed they weren't wearing any clothes under the sheets. Damn the bastard sure didn't waste any time welcoming her home!

"Damn bastard, did you jump her the second she got home or something," the blonde asks.

"Actually, Hinata did the jumping," Sasuke answers.

"…No way. Really," his best friend asks.

"Na-ruto," Hinata blushes furiously and seems to be trying to burrow into Sasuke's skin.

"Idiot! Stop embarrassing her," Sasuke growls.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass her. Well I'd ask if you were okay but…I guess you are since you two are being all well cozy," he says awkwardly.

"I'm doing better than I was. I'm sorry, I didn't get their location. I was blindfolded when they brought me back. I'm not hurt," she explains.

"How'd you escape," the blonde questions.

"I didn't. They brought me back. They want to take over the world by breeding a new generation of ninjas with improved bloodline traits," she elaborates.

"Uh huh. So you decided to help them with that," he asks skeptically.

"Loser. They hit her with some Lust Jutsu. Not that it is ANY of your business, but we didn't give them what they wanted. I just…helped her get over the worst of it with some heavy petting. Wait why the fuck am I even explaining this to you," Sasuke growls in irritation.

"Heavy petting? Since when is that phrase even in your vocabulary," he snickers.

"About the same time enchanting, adorable, and cute got in there. But here's an old favorite for you. FIREBALL JUTSU," he scowls as he hurls a fireball at his best friend.

"Wait enchanting, adorable, and cute? I've never heard you say any of those words," the blonde muses.

"I THOUGHT them. That's not the point," Sasuke growls.

"Jeez bastard. Chill out. Hinata, I don't know how you handle his temper," the blonde says as he dodges.

"Oh he's not like that with me. You two just have a strange way of expressing your friendship," she muses.

"Hinata isn't annoying. So she doesn't get fireball jutsus," Sasuke scoffs.

"No. She just plays with your balls instead," the blonde states, snickering.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD," Sasuke gets up, wrapping one of the blankets around his waist, and charges up a Chidori.

"It must be a guy thing," Hinata says, shaking her head in amusement.

"Ha too slow bastard," Naruto says.

"I think I'll go speak with my father. He's probably worried about me," Hinata says, sneaking off.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you once I teach the loser to mind his manners," Sasuke says, charging at the blonde.

"Oh come on, I was just teasing," Naruto whines.

"That is no way to speak in the presence of a lady," the last Uchiha slams Naruto in the shoulder with the Chidori.

"OUCH. God dammit! You bastard. That actually hurt! Since when do you give a fuck about manners," the blonde yells, rubbing his shoulder.

Now normally Sasuke's trademark attack, would have put an opponent out of commission. But this was Naruto. It would take a lot more than that to actually hurt the idiot.

"Since now," he scowls.

"Damn. Hinata must be GOOD. She actually tamed your bastardlyness," he observes.

"Bastardlyness isn't even a real word, you idiot," his friend mocks.

"It is when it comes to you," he teases.

"You are such a moron," Sasuke continues.

"But in all seriousness, is she okay," the blonde asks.

"Yeah. She got hit with the Lust Jutsu pretty hardcore. But I think the worst of it should be okay," he answers.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure that was just soooo horrible for you, having her throw herself at you," Naruto says "pityingly."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to say NO to her," Sasuke growls.

"Who would have thought you were capable of being such a gentleman," Naruto muses.

"Fuck you loser," Sasuke scoffs.

' "Now, Now. It's Hinata's job to do that. I don't know if she'd be into the whole sharing thing. Plus I love you, but just not in THAT way," he states merrily.

"I'm so going to kill you," Sasuke growls and lunges for the now terrified blonde.

Hinata quickly grabs some clothes. Then she makes her way to her father's study. Hiashi rises to his feet and does something very uncharacteristic of the Hyuga Patriarch, he hugs her.

"I am glad that you are back. Did they harm you," he questions.

"I don't have any injuries. But they are insane. They want to take over the world by creating new bloodlines. I'm lucky they let me go," she says.

"Why did they let you go," he asks.

"They…drugged me. The Chikara thought that I would do what they wanted because of the Jutsu," she states awkwardly.

"I see. Well what matters is you are home and you are well. We will make them pay for their offenses against our family. No one kidnaps a member of our clan and goes unpunished," he promises.

"Yes, father. Um is our home fireproofed," she asks.

"No. I am going to be making arrangements shortly for it to be made so, though. Why do you ask," he responds.

"Sasuke and Naruto have a strange way of expressing their friendship. Sasuke is fond of his fireballs," she says sheepishly.

"Yes. It is a strange, though powerful bond they share," he observes.

"You have no idea," she says with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Enchanting

Author's Note: Yay the reviews are fixed. Thank you for all the feedback. Just posted the next chapter of Opportunity. (A darker Sasuke x Hinata fic.) In this chapter, we'll have some more fluffy moments with our couple. Oh and Aoda makes an appearance. I'm thinking about giving him a love interest. What do you think? Yay or nay to a Lady Snake Summon? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

"If you break anything in my house, you bought it," Hiashi roars at Naruto and Sasuke who were still roughhousing.

"Sorry, Hiashi. Guess we got a little carried away there," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke felt like saying, _He started it!_ He knew that was childish though. So he fought back the impulse. The last thing he needed was Hiashi to think him immature. He did want to be on good terms with Hinata's father. Their relationship would be much easier for Hinata if her father liked him. (Even if Sasuke thought that Hiashi had the stupidest views on parenting when it came to babies. If the Hyuga Patriarch thought Sasuke was going to ignore HIS crying child, he had another thing coming.)

"Got it," he mutters.

The last Uchiha felt a little embarrassed by his behavior. He decides to make a tactful exit. Besides, he didn't like letting Hinata out of his sight anymore. Sasuke wasn't sure when she had snuck off, but she had. Last time they were separated, she'd been kidnapped. He eventually finds her by the stream that ran through the Hyuga property.

"There you are," he says with a smile and sits down by Hinata on the bank.

"Did you and Naruto kiss and make up," she asks teasingly.

"Don't even joke about that," Sasuke fakes a shudder and wraps his arms around her.

"Mmm that's a relief. I was starting to wonder if I should be jealous," she states somberly.

"…You're kidding right," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Well he was your first kiss," she answers.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I gagged afterwards," he says horrified.

"I know. I was just teasing," she giggles.

"So not funny," Sasuke growls into her ear.

"It was a little funny," she says with a smile.

"Nope, definitely not funny at all," he responds and nudges her until she was laying on her back.

"Yes, it was," she murmurs and kisses him playfully.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He couldn't be mad at Hinata. The dark haired man knew she was just teasing. But there was no way he could let that go unaddressed. It'd be hard to seduce Hinata if she thought he preferred men.

Naruto notices that the bastard had slipped off somewhere. Damn him! How could he leave the blonde to face Hiashi's wrath alone. He decides to find his friend and give him a piece his mind.

"Whoa," was all that Naruto could say when he found said bastard.

They were by the stream, laying on the bank. Sasuke was on top of Hinata. He had distinctly heard some giggling. Now there was definitely some kissing going on.

Sasuke actually looked happy. It was weird. Sasuke generally didn't do happy. The closest he got to happy was when he got cocky on the battlefield. But he was actually smiling into the kiss. (Don't ask Naruto how that was even possible. It just was.)

Sasuke was enjoying some relatively innocent kissing with Hinata, when he felt like he was being watched. The Jonin didn't like that. Someone was spying on them. Alright granted they weren't exactly being discrete. Anyone on the Hyuga property could have stumbled upon tem. But it was the fucking principle of the thing. He wasn't an exhibitionist and he was damn sure Hinata wasn't either.

"Hold that thought," he murmurs to Hinata, getting up, and he spins the voyeur to a nearby tree.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there Sasuke," Naruto yells.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto? Alright then. It wasn't some pervert who was trying to get his rocks off by watching him and Hinata. Still this was annoying.

"This is getting to be a habit," Sasuke growls.

"What's getting to be a habit," Naruto asks.

"You walking in on us. Stop it. It's annoying," he hisses and lets Naruto go.

"Sorry bastard. It's not like I meant to. I can't help it that every time you two are around each other, you are making out. I'm starting to think you are a Kiss Nympho or something," the blonde muses with a "serious" expression.

"Naruto, I would probably stop teasing him now," Hinata says with a smile, soon joining Sasuke by his side.

"Awe come on. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't tease him about finally getting laid? The Five Nations thank you for your service Hinata. If anyone needed to get laid, it was Sasuke. You seemed to have successfully pulled the stick out of his ass," he continues merrily.

"Kiss Nympho? What the fuck does that even mean? Nevermind! Our love life is NONE of your business. If you don't shut up, I'm going to shove my sword up your ass," Sasuke threatens.

"… And it's so nice that you don't mind that he's bisexual. I mean he has an unhealthy obsession with threatening to shove things up my ass. He's a kinky bastard Hinata. He even threatened to use his snakes in the same way," the blonde ignores the positively murderous aura surrounding Sasuke at this point.

"Sasuke please don't kill your best friend. He's just kidding around. And Naruto, I know Sasuke isn't bisexual. It wouldn't matter to me if he was. But he's not," she says with a giggle.

"How do you know," Naruto asks.

"Well you see the Sharing-," Hinata starts to say but Sasuke quickly covers her mouth.

"Hey, bastard! Let Hinata finish her sentence. What about it," Naruto asks cheerfully.

Sasuke gives her a look like, _Don't you dare._ Hinata shakes her head like _I'll be good._ The last Uchiha cautiously removes his hand from her mouth.

"Oh nothing, Naruto," she says.

"Oh come on. What were you going to say," the blonde demands.

"Loser, drop it," Sasuke scoffs.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. So let's focus on catching these creeps. Hinata, you feel up to talking about what happened to you," Naruto asks.

"The leader like I said calls himself Okami. He's middle aged," she begins.

"Do you think that's his real name," the blue eyed ninja muses.

"I think so. He's crazy enough that he might actually give his birth name. He thinks he's part of some noble cause," she replies.

"What about the place where you were held," Sasuke asks.

"Not sure. I was on a medical table and restrained with chakra cuffs. It might have been a hospital or just some place with medical equipment," she says, frowning.

Meanwhile Okami punches his fist into a wall in frustration. Naturally, he had sent a Summon to report on him on the effectiveness of the Lust Jutsu. The bird was a simple one, just a blue robin. It wouldn't stick out. He had inserted a tiny camera onto it's foot.

He watched the film. Dammit! Somehow Sasuke had figured out that Hinata was drugged. It would almost be amusing that Sasuke had been too "gentlemanly" to take advantage of the situation. But it wasn't amusing. It was fucking infuriating.

Well…at least it was obvious they were heading in that direction anyway. Still they didn't have time to waste. Even after having children it would take at least ten years before any of them were really ready for battle. He had to act quickly.

"Kara, are you ready for your assignment," he asks one of his female followers.

"Of course," she says with a sly smile.

"I chose you because you are the best with Transformation Jutsus. Your mission is simple. Get him alone and drug him. So you can get him back to the base with ease," he reiterates.

"I understand. I will not fail you," she promises him.

"Good. Should you fail, the results will be most unpleasant," he warns her.

Later that day, Sasuke returns to his room. He would have loved to follow Hinata to hers or vice versa. But he decided it was probably a bad move. Sasuke thought the effects of the Lust Jutsu were finally out of her system. Still he didn't want to take that chance. Honestly, the last Uchiha didn't think he had it in him to turn down her offer a second time.

He settles into his bed for the night. Sasuke was just starting to doze off when he heard someone turn the door knob. Instantly, he jumps out of bed on high alert. Thank you ninja training.

"Relax, it's just me," Hinata says with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry, it's a habit," he says walking over to her.

"It's alright. Come on, I have a surprise for you," she says with a smile.

"A surprise," he asks tilting his head.

"You'll like it," she takes him by the hand and leads him out of the building.

"You aren't still under the effects of the Lust Justu, right," he responds a bit warily, but allows himself to be led off.

"No. I think it was only designed to last a day. I feel fine now," Hinata answers him.

"Good. Where are we going," he questions.

"You'll see," she replies and leads him deep into the training grounds of the Leaf Village.

It was late enough that no one else should be around. Kara thought that it would be perfect. So far so good.

She had laid out a picnic. It was the perfect excuse to get him to eat and drink. Kara also figured that Hinata was probably the type of woman who would come up with a romantic picnic under the moonlight. So it'd be believable.

"Wow. How'd you pull this off so fast," he mutters.

"I'm a Hyuga. My clan is good at putting things together last minute," she says with a smile.

Sasuke sits next to her. He didn't know why. But something felt slightly off. He tried to shove it to the back of his mind though. Maybe the powder was still messing with him.

"I hope you like it," she offers him type of sweet candy.

Did Hinata forget he didn't like sweets? Well it was a minor thing. Maybe he should humor her.

She had gone through a lot of trouble. Eh…yeah, he'd humor her. _"A man will do things he normally wouldn't for the woman he loves,"_ he recalls one of his family members saying.

"Thanks," he mutters and figures he'd take one for the team.

He eats the candy. It didn't take long for him to realize that wasn't normal candy. Sasuke sputters feeling his chakra network go nuts. Something was wrong, very wrong. Had he been poisoned?

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to take candy from a strange, gorgeous," he hears a voice say.

The voice didn't belong to Hinata. It was feminine though. He got one look at the woman who had spoken before he collapsed to his side. That wasn't Hinata. He didn't recognize her. But his chakra network wouldn't stop having a fit. He felt like he was having a seizure.

"I'm sorry. I know the effects aren't pleasant. But it had to be done," she cradles him in her lap.

"Go to Hell," he hisses.

"My such a temper you have," she laughs and teleports them off.

Later Hinata wakes up in the morning. She goes to Sasuke's room. The bluenette intended to inform him that breakfast was ready and maybe see about sneaking in makeout session beforehand. She knocks and frowns when she got no response.

"Sasuke," she calls out.

The fact that he still hadn't responded, worried her. She heads into his room. That was weird. His bed looked like he had barely slept in it at all. That's when she heard a loud POOF.

Hinata looks outside and sees Aoda. He looked like he was ready to go on a rampage. The fierce expression on his face was out of character for the lovable snake. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"AODA," she runs outside to check on the giant Summon.

"Lady Hinata. Master Sasuke's chakra signature is acting strange. I came at once to check on him. Do you know where he is," the serpent asks.

"I haven't seen him at all today. He's not in his room," she answers, her voice filled with worry.

"Would either of you care to tell me why there is a snake that is bigger than our home in the front yard," Hiashi demands.

"Father! It's Sasuke. This is Aoda. He's Sasuke's Summon. Well one of them. He says that his chakra is behaving oddly and I can't find him anywhere," Hinata responds.

"This is not good. The Chikara must have gotten him somehow. I have no idea how such a thing would be possible. The boy is an army onto himself," the Hyuga Patriarch states.

"Aoda, can you follow his chakra signature," Hinata pleads.

"I can try. It is all over the place. It's as if he's having some sort of fit," the snake answers.

Sasuke meanwhile wakes up on a medical table of some kind. Like Hinata he had been restrained. Shit. He hadn't even lived this before, but thanks to her description he was feeling a sense déjà vu.

"Ah good it looks like the worst of the drug has worn off. You do seem to have a remarkably high metabolism. I expected you to be experiencing seizures for another hour or two at least," he hears someone say.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sasuke snarls.

"Easy there. I am not your enemy. We do both want the same thing. Maybe not for the same reasons, but there is common ground. I must admit that I didn't expect you to play the chivalry card. I don't see why you deny yourself. It is clear that the Hyuga Heiress desires you as much as her. Who cares if the jutsu gave you both a push," he asks conversationally.

"You fucking freak," Sasuke growls at him.

"Tsk tsk. Your lady is much more polite with her language. But the Uchihas have always been the more direct of your clans. I suppose it is to be expected," he continues.

"I'll show you direct when I cut out your heart," the last Uchiha promises.

"Such fire. If the children take after you, they are sure to be holy terrors on the battlefield. Still Hinata's more…reasonable personality would make them less reckless. I hope anyway. Tell me do you have a preference between a lavender Sharingan or a red Byakugan," he muses.

"You freak. We are not fucking animals for you to breed to come up with a "pretty" new trait," he growls.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I am only trying to help the ninja world continue its existence. Sometimes the methods are unsavory. But the end does justify the means," he continues.

"Unsavory? YOU ARE FUCKING KIDNAPPING AND DRUGGING PEOPLE," he bellows at him.

"I had hoped you would be reasonable. However, I'm certain after your reeducation things will improve," he states.

"Reeducation," Sasuke asks warily.

"Of course. You have been tricked into thinking the Leaf would ever allow you to live in peace. The reality of the matter is quite different than the lie they are presenting you with. I shall open your eyes though," he says and hits Sasuke with a jutsu.

 _Sasuke was hit with images. He knew they were memories. He was a child again. The young Uchiha was enjoying a piggyback ride that Itachi was giving him._

 _Sasuke loved times like these. Nothing made him happier than spending time with his cool older brother. Itachi was strong! He could carry him on his back like he weighed nothing._

 _He also liked how whenever they went anywhere, everyone would look at them. It was because they were Uchihas, Itachi had once told him. Sasuke had always taken pride in this. But now with adult eyes, he could see how people were looking at them in fear as much as awe._

 _The ride lasted a few minutes. Then the scene changed. It was the night of the massacre. If only Sasuke had paid closer attention. If only he had been smarter. If he had seen that the Leaf was turning against his family. That they blamed the Uchihas for the Nine Tails attack. Maybe he could have done something._

"Don't you see? The Leaf was more than happy to have your family's skills. But they never trusted any of you. They actually blamed your family for the attack. They isolated you. Moved you to the outskirts of the village. How can you not hold such people in contempt," he asks.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL," Sasuke thunders at him.

"Well I suppose that it is going to take longer than that to undo your brainwashing," he muses.

 _Sasuke is hit by another psychic attack. This time, it wasn't a memory. Well not exactly. It was the night of his family's death. But instead of his father and mother, they had been replaced by an older version of Sasuke and Hinata. Their blood coated the floor._

 _He sees a teenager, he didn't recognize wiping their sword. But somehow instinctively, he knew this was their son. Well at least the son that Okami had created for them in this "memory."_

 _It had happened again! The Leaf had stolen his family. Only this time, Sasuke hadn't been spared. This time instead of his mother, it was Hinata's corpse laying grotesquely on the floor._

"It hasn't happened yet. But it will. Do you want to lose her because you foolishly trusted the Leaf? Do you honestly believe they'd allow you to restore your clan? No one trusts you. Not really. Not even Naruto. That is why he is constantly by you. He believes you will snap. He wants to be there to deal with it when it happens," Okami continues.

"JUST SHUT UP," Sasuke hisses at him.

"You know that I speak the truth," he murmurs and hits Sasuke again with the psychic jutsu.

 _He winces as he is hit again. This time he was with Hinata. This scene had started off happy._

 _They were having breakfast. Hinata was clearly pregnant. If he had to guess he'd say maybe six months along. Naruto came into the kitchen and was talking to them normally. It wasn't about anything in particular. It was just small talk. Nothing out of the ordinary._

 _Suddenly he changed. The blonde rammed a Rasegan into his wife's chest. Hinata was killed instantly._

 _Sasuke had been horrified and enrage. He jumped to this feet and fought viciously with Naruto. Their yells had attracted attention. It was the other members of the Rookie Nine and they were helping Naruto. Sasuke fought with all his might, but eventually a sword is shoved through his heart._

"I know you must think me a monster. But I am doing this for your own good. Better you see things as they will happen if you continue on this path, than to actually live it in the future," Okami explains to Sasuke like he was a naughty child.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Sasuke promises.

"I know the truth can be difficult to accept. But accept it you must," he states and continues his mental assault.

 _Another flash. This time it was with Itachi. Itachi looked about 13. He was speaking with Danzo. Sasuke wasn't sure if this had really happened or if it was just another lie made up by Okami. But he finds himself watching nonetheless. It wasn't like he had a choice._

 _"It will mean a Civil War if you do not do this. You know this. Whether or not the Uchihas win or lose, much innocent blood will be shed. The other ninja villages will way in. It could lead to another Great Ninja war," Danzo tells Itachi._

 _"I know this. I do not know how to prevent it," Itachi responds._

 _"End the war before it starts. You can give your family a quick, painless death," he offers._

 _"I won't do it," the young Uchiha had said._

 _"If you don't, Sasuke will get drawn into the war. No one will care that he is only a child. He is an Uchiha. He will be butchered," the older ninja explained._

 _"And if I do this, he'll be spared," his older brother had asked._

 _"Yes. It will be so easy to spin the story. You will be the murderer who betrayed his family. He will be the only survivor. The one who will rightfully seek out revenge. When he finally kills you, he'll be hailed as a hero. He can rebuild your clan after that," he continues._

 _"I hope the world that I send them to, is better than the one they will be leaving," Itachi states._

 _"I hope for that as well. Go and save the village," he replies._

 _"I will," Itachi leaves the room and heads to the Uchiha District._

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU USE MY BROTHER'S MEMORY," Sasuke tries to lunge at Okami but his restraints stop him.

"I can see this will take awhile. That's alright. I have all the time in the world," Okami assures him.


	14. Chapter 14

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. We had one person say they didn't want Aoda to get a love interest. Anyone else wanna weigh in? We had lots of people express their sympathy for Sasuke. Sorry Sasuke, I had to add some drama into the story .. But don't worry, I only write stories with happy endings people. Oh and this chapter you all get a big lemon scene. Warnings are in place in case you want to skip it.

If you are good with a darker Sasuke, you might want to check out my new story Opportunity. Like I said, I only write happy endings. So don't let IC Sasuke scare you off ;)

Chapter Fourteen

"ARRGHHH," Hinata hears a voice cry out in utter agony from nearby.

She and Aoda had been searching for hours. Sasuke's chakra patterns were so erratic that it was hard to track him. At some point during the search, Naruto found them.

"Shit! That's Sasuke," Naruto says, instantly recognizing his best friend's voice.

"He's hurt," Hinata exclaims.

"We better hurry," Naruto yells and they flit off in the direction of the anguished Uchiha's screams.

Naruto had to admit he was worried. Sasuke was not the type to cry out unless he was in serious pain. He was a stubborn bastard. The blonde had once seen Sasuke accidentally step on a nail barefoot and not even wince. What the fuck could draw screams from the stoic ninja like that?

"Aoda go on ahead," Hinata instructs the nimble snake.

"Yes, Lady Hinata," he hisses out and slithers off rapidly.

"That is one fast snake," Naruto marvels.

"Yeah," Hinata agrees, racing alongside Naruto.

Aoda came upon the hide out. He could hear his master now. It didn't take long to find him. He liked to think of himself as an easygoing snake, especially compared to Manda. But he someone had hurt his Master. Someone was going to pay.

He slams his mighty tail into the side of the building. Sasuke's scent was coming from the left side. So he smacked the right side. He was too big to fit through the door, so he'd make his own.

Aoda quickly grabs his master by the scruff of his neck, thankfully Sasuke had always been fond of high collars. Rescue missions would be so much easier if he had arms. Oh well.

"I got you. It's okay now, Master Sasuke," he says slithering off, as he does so he twitches his tail, smashing whatever buildings were in reach.

That ought to slow the bastards down. He'd just take out their base of operations. At least he thought this was their base. The fact they had managed an attack in Mei's village indicated they might have more. But his first priority was getting Sasuke out of there.

"I got him," Aoda says, slithering towards Hinata and Naruto as fast as he could.

"Is he alright," Hinata asks.

"I think he passed out. But otherwise, I can't see any physical injuries. But that doesn't mean they didn't hurt him in other ways," the snake replies.

Naruto jumps onto Aoda. He was still creeped out by snakes. But Aoda was a good snake. Well if there was such a thing. He preferred his toads honestly. Still he trusted the Summon enough to get a better look at Sasuke.

Aoda was right. Sasuke had passed out. His expression was so damn tormented. It reminded him of what happened to Sasuke after Itachi had a go at him with his weird mindfuck jutsu. Dammit.

"His vitals are fine. He's right. Sasuke passed out. I think they used psychic attacks of some kind," Naruto informs Hinata.

"Let's get him to the hospital," the Hyuga says, joining Naruto on top of Aoda.

"I'll stop outside the gates. Naruto can carry him to the hospital. I think my presence would cause concern and we'd be stopped before we got him to the hospital," Aoda states.

"Good idea," Naruto agrees.

The snake takes off. Damn he was wicked fast. While finding Sasuke took hours, the trip home was only about 15 minutes. (Aoda knew where he was going this time.)

Once they were on the outskirts of the village, Naruto throws Sasuke over his back. He swiftly heads to the hospital. While it might not be the most comfortable way to carry him, the blonde was well aware that Sasuke would KILL him for carrying the last Uchiha bridal style. Hinata follows him.

"He'll be alright. Trust me the bastard is tough," Naruto says hours later, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

"I know. But these people are sick. They actually want to breed clan members for super babies to fight in some army and to take over the world," Hinata replies.

"Yeah. But there's always some bad guy that wants to take over the world. It's our job to kick their asses and move on," he tells her.

"What do you think they did to him," she asks.

"No idea. Whatever it was…it can't have been pretty. It takes a lot to make someone like Sasuke faint without landing a hit on him," he answers honestly.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes fly open. Almost instantly they go from obsidian black to ruby red and lavender. He jumps to his feet and charges at Naruto, slamming him into the wall.

"Don't you EVER touch her, you fucking traitor," Sasuke hisses.

"Sasuke, what the Hell," Naruto asks stunned.

"Sasuke, what's wrong," Hinata questions cautiously.

"He's what's wrong. This whole village is wrong. We have to get out of here," he says, releases Naruto, races over to Hinata, and soon scoops her up in his arms.

"Sasuke," she squeaks.

"We got to get out of here," he repeats and darts off.

"…Hinata gets kidnapped a lot," Naruto mutters to himself, as he takes off after the bastard.

"You're not in your right mind. They did something to you. Whatever you think is going on, it isn't," Hinata tries to reason with her almost lover.

"They killed my family once. I'm not letting them do it again," Sasuke says to her.

"SASUKE WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF. YOU ARE ACTING CRAZY," the blonde bellows.

"Damn him," the dark haired man mutters.

Sasuke growls. He'd always had a slight edge on Naruto when it came to speed. But he was carrying Hinata. Hinata wasn't heavy but it was enough to balance negate his advantage. Unfortunately, for Naruto, Sasuke wasn't opposed to fighting dirty. He drops some explosive tags behind him and goes flying off with Hinata still in his arms.

Hinata gulps. He was actually attacking Naruto. Well those were explosive tags. It would take a lot more than that to really hurt a Hokage, but still. Sasuke wasn't in his right mind. It was probably best not to protest at the moment.

Sasuke's natural element seemed to be the forest. He was able to flit from tree to tree. Even by ninja standards, he seemed to have an excellent instinct about which branches would support his weight and Hinata's. He was also able to bob and weave through the forest with ease. Their journey lasted probably the better part of an hour, before Sasuke jumps to the forest floor with Hinata still in his arms.

"We're here," he announces.

"Where is here," Hinata asks looking around and then she saw a large stone structure.

"One of my clan's strongholds leftover from a previous ninja war," he answers, taking her by the hand, and leading her inside.

"Oh," she says and follows him inside.

The first thing she noticed is the place was crawling with cats. Well that wasn't too surprising. The poor things probably saw it as a good spot to get out of the rain and a warm place to stay in winter. Then she noticed most of them were wearing Leaf headband and cute little ninja outfits.

"We weren't as well known as Kiba's clan for it, but the Uchiha Clan has always had ninja cats," he explains.

"Their so cute," she says with a smile.  
"You can probably get away with calling the kittens that, but I wouldn't say that when the tomcats are within hearing range. They are VERY proud," he warns her.

"Got it," she replies.

"We'll be safe here. This place has stood for centuries. Nothing short of a nuke is going to take it out," he reassures her.

"Sasuke, the only people we have to worry about are the Chikara," she tells him.

"No. They aren't the only people. Don't you get it? They had my clan slaughtered. They'll do it again to us, if we stay. Naruto is probably just waiting until we let our guard down. Then he slam a kunai into both of our hearts," he explains.

"Sasuke, why would Naruto do that? He spent years trying to get you to return to the Leaf? It doesn't make sense," Hinata tries to reason with him.

"He wanted me to come willingly. Then he could take me out easier," the Uchiha counters.

"Sasuke," she sighs.

"You think I'm crazy," he accuses.

"No. I don't think you are crazy. I think they messed with your head. It's okay though. We can fix it," she responds.

"I can live with you thinking I'm crazy. I can't live with allowing something to happen to you," Sasuke replies.

"Alright. We can stay here for now," she relents.

There was really no point arguing with him when he was in this state. It was sweet really, in a twisted way. She got the impression his mind had been scrambled like eggs. But in whatever nightmare scenario the Chikara's had made him believe, his first priority was still her safety. He wouldn't hurt her. But he might hurt Naruto or the village in this state.

"Good," Sasuke says and gives her a genuine smile.

"Mhm," she replies.

"You hungry," he asks.

"A little," she answers.

"I'll get us something. I stocked this place during my travels in case of emergencies," he saunters off, presumably to whatever passed for a kitchen or food storage area.

Hinata contents herself to pet one of the ninja cats that wandered over. He was sniffing her. Probably trying to figure out who she was. He seemed to like his belly rubbed, because he starts to purr loudly and rolls onto his back.

"She tends to have that effect on people and apparently animals," Sasuke says with a small snort of amusement, carrying some jerky.

"She gives good belly rubs," the cat states.

"That's not all she's good at rubbing," he replies, causing Hinata to blush.

"Can I have some of the jerky," the cat asks hopefully.

Sasuke gets on his knee and offers the cat a strip. Said feline grabs it and trots off. His tail was swishing smugly.

"Cats are easy to bribe," Sasuke says.

"I guess so," she says with a smile.

Sasuke sits down and pulls Hinata down into his lap. The Uchiha hand feeds her some of the food he'd retrieved. Having her closer seemed to calm him down, at least somewhat. She could still hear his heart beating rapidly. He scared of something. He had a good pokerface, but the heart couldn't lie.

"You're heart is still racing. What'd they do to you," Hinata asks.

"They showed me things. Some were memories. Some things that were going to happen. I'm not going to risk them becoming real," he answers.

"What'd they show you," she asks cautiously.

"Memories of the massacre. When Itachi decided to do it. I don't know if that one was real or not. Images of you…dead or being killed," he answers.

"I'm right here. They were a lie. You know that right," she tells him.

"They weren't a lie. They were what's going to happen. The Leaf has NEVER let my family be happy. I'm…when I'm with you…I'm happy. They'll kill you because of that. You don't actually think after having Itachi kill all of us they'd let me have a second family," he says.

"Sasuke that was a long time ago. Your family was planning a coup. You aren't planning a coup," she tries reasoning with him.

"Why were they planning a coup though? Because that village isolated us! They blamed us for the Nine Tails attack. They never trusted us, especially the Second Hokage," he responds.

"It'll be different this time. Naruto is Hokage now. He's your friend," Hinata says.

"You're a good person Hinata. But you are too trusting. It'll happen again if we stay. Which is why we needed to get out of there. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he continues.

"I feel the same way about you. Well minus the trusting part," she tells him.

After awhile, Sasuke and Hinata fall asleep. When they wake, Hinata hears something. She decides to go see what it was.

Sasuke wakes up and panics when he doesn't see Hinata by him. He goes to find her. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees she had only stepped outside.

Sasuke saw what had her attention. There was a small village nearby, part of the reason his family had chosen this location. It was a civilian village. But a place you could buy supplies if you needed to. There were lanterns lit up, banners, and music playing.

"Firefly Festival," he says.

"Firefly Festival," Hinata asks.

"Around this time every year, the fireflies come out. That village made a festival in honor of this. Personally, I think it is just their excuse to get intoxicated and dance. But they seem to enjoy it," he explains.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she muses.

"I've never been that fond of alcohol. Besides, I don't need it. If I want to be intoxicated, I have you for that," he says with a smile and wraps his arms around her, watching the fireflies.

"I never figured you for a romantic," she says smiling, leaning back into him.

"Only for you," he replies, placing his head on hers.

"It better be only for me. I'd hate to have to lock up some hussy's chakra points," she states.

"Hussy? Seriously," Sasuke chuckles.

"Too mean," she asks innocently.

"Most people would have used more colorful language," Sasuke answers.

"Oh," she responds, looking up at the Full Moon and down at the village that was about a quarter of a mile away.

"Besides, I promise you that you are the only woman I want. My Sharingan should tell you that," he tells her.

"Good," she replies with a blush.

"And if that doesn't do it, I can think of a few other ways to…reassure you," he murmurs into her ear.

Hinata blushes deeply. She wasn't really sure if it would be right or not. He wasn't under the influence of the lust jutsu. But other than a lot of paranoia about the Leaf, he seemed in his right mind…

"Sasuke," she squeaks.

"You're adorable. You are STILL blushing," he says, shaking his head and whirls her around to face him.

"Well when you talk that way," she trails off.

"Mhm. I can see why that is just so much more suggestive than grabbing my dick with your father sitting in the same room," he muses and twirls her as the music plays.

"Th-at's different. You started it by mentioning the Land of Tea," she protests.

"Uh huh," he says skeptically.

"It's true," she defends her actions.

"You are really motivating me to bring up the Land of Tea as often as possible, if that's the result I get," he says kissing her.

"You are impossible," she mutters, kissing back.

"Maybe," he admits.

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke seemed to enjoy dancing with her in the moonlight surrounded by fireflies. It was like something out of a fairytale. Then again, it was Sasuke so it couldn't be completely innocent. Once in awhile he would grab her ass or steal a rather heated kiss.

It didn't take long for his kisses to become more demanding. Hinata finds herself moaning into the kisses and arching into him. It was just kissing. There was no harm in that, even if he still dealing with the fallout from the psychic attacks, right?

"I just want to know that this is real," he murmurs undoing the sash of her kimono.

Hinata blushes deeply. Sasuke had seen her naked before. But she never got used to it. She supposed it might have had something to do with her upbringing. But mostly, she thought it was just the intensity of him. The way his eyes would roam over every detail, like she was the center of his universe. She felt completely exposed, even with her lingerie on.

"I'm real," she reassures him.

"Good. I'll stop if you want me to, but I really hope you don't ask me to stop," he states and looks at her expectantly.

"I don't want you to stop," she answers honestly.

It wasn't like she was taking advantage of him. He clearly wanted her before whatever the Chikara did to him. He needed her. Besides, who could say no to those ruby red eyes?

"Thank God," Sasuke says.

He had to be careful here. While his impulse was just to pounce and ravish. Hinata was still innocent in THAT respect. He had to go slow. Besides, he wasn't an animal. It wasn't like he was some caveman dragging his woman back to the cave. He had SOME self control.

 **Warning Lemon (Skip if that isn't your thing.)**

He smiles and reaches behind her, going for that bra. Sasuke had learned that these contraptions were designed to fuck with him. He wasn't going to have that. He was a ninja and had ways of dealing with taunting clothing.

He summons his fire chakra to his fingertips and melts the little clasps just enough to yank the damn thing off her with ease. It didn't take long for him to tug off the lower half of her lingerie.

Perfect. Hinata was perfection standing naked in the moonlight. Hell even the fireflies were a nice touch.

"Beautiful," he murmurs as he kisses the creamy skin of her neck.

Hinata shivers. Her neck had always been sensitive. This was a fact that Sasuke had seemed to figure out early on. It was something he had proven himself to be all too eager to exploit. Still she should probably do something. The bluenette did not want her soon to be lover to think that she was a vanilla lover.

Sasuke's hands glide over her breasts. He loved everything about Hinata from her silky blue hair, to her expressive eyes, her curves, her nice round bottom, and her legs. But if you asked him his favorite part of her body, that wasn't….fit for discussion around kids, it was definitely her breasts.

He was distracted by his gentle exploration. So he could be forgiven for not noticing that Hinata had yanked off his clothes swiftly, that included his boxers.

"Damn you're sneaky," he mutters and nudges her till she was laying on her back.

"Wouldn't have been fair if I was the only one naked," she tells him, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing Sasuke to groan when their lower halves connected.

"You got me there," he replies and gently sucks and laps at one of her nipples with his hot mouth, causing Hinata to arch into him and whimper wantonly.

"Such an adorable sex kitten," he murmurs, sucking harder, and his hand trails south, till it finds her thighs and parts them.

"I'm not a kitten," she protests.

"Yes, you are. You like being petted, just like a kitten," Sasuke says as he runs his hand along her womanhood suggestively.

"Th-at's not fair," she moans.

"I'm a former Criminal Ninja. I don't do fair," he states smugly, brushing his thumb against her clit, and sliding one finger into her.

Hinata moans and pulls him down for needy kiss. Sasuke returns it with equal passion, while continuing teasing his soon to be lover with his hands. He loved the sounds she'd make. Every little moan, gasp, or whimper just drove him crazier. He knew he had to be patient though. He was also determined to get her off before entering her. That would make it easier for her.

He was surprised when he felt Hinata break the kiss by nipping at his tongue lightly. It didn't hurt. But the message was clear, _Stop I have something else in mind._

Sasuke breaks the kiss and looks at her questioningly. The last Uchiha wasn't proud of it. But he actually squeaked when Hinata reversed their positions. Now she was on top and straddling his knees.

"Hinata," he asks.

"Fair is fair," she answers him cryptically.

"What are talking abo-ut," Sasuke starts to ask and that's when Sasuke's brain decided to take a lovely vacation, when Hinata wrapped her mouth around the tip of his length.

"Fuck," Sasuke growls out in pleasure and tried desperately not to cum right there.

Hinata smiles, satisfied at this reaction. It was always an amazing sight, to witness Sasuke lose control in any fashion. She wasn't sure what she expected. But this wasn't bad, there was a slightly salty taste to his arousal.

She decides to see just how much she could push him. So she swirls her tongue along his entire length. (She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to take all of him into her mouth, she'd be lucky to manage half. But licking she could do.)

Sasuke was incoherent at the moment. He alternated between moaning, panting, and occasionally snarling. She knew the snarling was out of desperation and not because he was angry. Pleased with this result, she stops licking, and sucks on him.

"Fuck! Hinata st-op, I'm going to, NHHH," he pleads and arches, trying desperately not to lose it.

Hinata debates about just continuing anyway. She knew what he was trying to say and it would be nice to have him be the one to totally lose it for once. But she decides not to be that cruel, so she releases him.

"Fuck you are dangerous with that mouth of yours," he growls, panting.

Sasuke reaches for her. It was clear what he had in mind. He was going to switch their positions back. Hinata shakes her head. Sasuke tilts his head to the side like, _What?_

"I want to top," she states.

"Ohhh," Sasuke says and blinks, he hadn't expected that.

"I know that you like my breasts and this way you can see them," she elaborates.

Sasuke blushes. Was he that obvious? Okay, okay. Yeah he was. He nods his head though in consent.

Hinata also wanted to top for another reason. It would tell Sasuke that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It might reassure him. That and it did let her have some control.

The bluenette straddles his waist and slowly lowers herself down onto her lower. She winces in pain. Both because she was a virgin and well Sasuke was sporting an impressive "tail" according to the Monkey at that Zodiac Party.

Sasuke hisses in pleasure. It took every ounce of self control not to just thrust up. If he thought her mouth felt good, this was fucking Heaven!

She was so hot, tight, and wet. But he knew he had to give her time to adjust. He saw that wince of pain and leans up to kiss her apologetically. He hated to hurt her, even if it couldn't be prevented.

Hinata kisses back. She rolls her hips experimentally. Sasuke groaned and couldn't help bucking up into her that time. That felt good. Sasuke had hit something inside Hinata that made her see stars behind her eyes. Later she would realize that it was her G-Spot.

"Let me know when you are ready," he pants out.

Sasuke knew that he was walking some fine line between Heaven and Hell. Heaven because she felt so good. Hell because he had to wait for her to adjust. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Hinata starts sliding against him. Thank you Gods and Goddesses!

Sasuke growls and eagerly matches her pace. He never knew anything could feel like THIS. Words were failing him at the moment, but even if they weren't he wasn't sure there was a word in his vocabulary that could describe how fucking good it felt to be inside her.

Hinata moans and rocks against him. She arched her back in pleasure. Sasuke grabbed her ass and guided her, setting the pace. Soon they were both lost in a sea of pleasure. She could feel her own release building. She cries out his name, at the same time he does hers, and they achieve their climax together.

That night Hinata found out that Sasuke's stamina applied to areas outside the battlefield. Once he was over the initial "deflowering" hurtle, he was more than ready to pounce. The rest of the night passed in a flurry of tangled limbs and needy moans. By the end of the night, she'd lost track of how many positions they had tried. She knew it was at least 4 or 5. But it might have been 7 or 8.

 **End of Lemon**

Sasuke pants, trying to catch his breathe. He was damn sure that was just as good stamina training as any of traditional training sessions he'd endured. Wow. A new word was added to Sasuke's vocabulary. It was WOW. We are talking in all capital letters in a neon flashing sign. Yeah, that might cover it.

Hinata was curled up against him. At some point, she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure when he had. He had only woken up a few minutes before. But he was enjoying the afterglow too much to move. That and she looked too cute to disturb.

"Mmm morning," she mumbles, sleepily.

Ah it looked like she was awake now. He smiles and gives her a good morning kiss. Actually he was kinda glad that they had done it outdoors. He wasn't entirely certain a bed would have survived the encounter(s) intact.

"I'll go back with you," he tells her.

"Really? What changed your mind," she asks.

"Naruto will hunt us down and I want to make you happy. If being there makes you happy so be it. I still don't trust them as far as I can throw them, but you I trust," he answers.

"Good. You'll see in time. The Chikara really did a number on you. But it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. Oh and Aoda really did a number on their facilities," she points out.

"He's a good snake. Embarrassing at times, but loyal," Sasuke says in agreement.

"You really do have a lot of big snakes," she says.

"Well I have small and medium snake Summons too. He's just the most reliable," he explains.

"I meant the OTHER big snake," she teases.

"Ohhh," Sasuke says and feels his face heating up.

"I'm rubbing off on you. Normally I'm the one who blushes," she muses.

"You can rub off on as much as you like," he states smugly.


	15. Chapter 15

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Aoda is currently 1-1 for and against him finding a love interest. Lol seems like the people who found the update so far and reviewed were quite happy to finally have their lemon. And now onto the next chapter.

Chapter Notation: I know the toads seem to have their own place they go whenever they aren't Summoned. So I'm introducing a new place. It is called Summonland. It's where all the Summons can frolic and drive each other nuts when they aren't needed by their ninja.

Poll: Should I throw a curveball and have Sasuke be an uncle. (We would assume that Itachi fathered the child before he died. I figure that Itachi would probably want to make sure the family line continued in case Sasuke died in their fight. Itachi is smart like that! That or the kid can be just a random kid.)

Chapter 15

 _"A man will do things he doesn't want to for the woman he loves,"_ his grandfather's words rang in his head once more.

Sasuke hadn't known it all those years ago, but his grandfather had been warning him. This was fucking nuts. Why couldn't Hinata understand?

Those people in the Leaf were only going to turn on them. They should get as far away from that backstabbing village as they possibly could. But no, Hinata was too trusting. Maybe he could talk some sense into his lover if he tagged along.

"Sasuke," Hinata calls out to him.

"Yes," he answers, snapping out of his brooding session.

"We should get going if we want to arrive in the Leaf before nightfall," she informs him.

"I don't want to arrive in the Leaf. But I guess if we have to go back, alright," he says with a sigh and looks around for his clothes.

Where the fuck were they? Then he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Damnit! A black furred ninja cat had stolen kimono and it just HAD to be a white kimono. Gggrrr. It was going to be Hell to get that black fur off the formal kimono.

Hinata laughs as she watches Sasuke chase the cat around. It seemed no matter a ninja's rank, that was still a very difficult task. That was one fast cat and watching Sasuke run around naked alternated between hilarious and arousing.

"GIVE ME MY KIMONO BACK RIGHT NOW," Sasuke growls at the cat.

"But it's so nice and silky! It's a very nice blanket," the cat protests.

Sasuke yanks his kimono from the cat. He promptly dresses. Well there went his dignity. He'd just spent a fucking half hour chasing a cat around, while he was naked. That was embarrassing.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you," he asks Hinata.

"My lips are sealed," she promises and tries to stifle a laugh.

"Good," he says and kisses her.

Hinata kisses back. She breaks the kiss. In the past 24 hours, she had developed a whole new appreciation for Sasuke's stamina. They really should get home and knowing him, if she gave him an inch…he'd take a fucking continent. (Forget the mile.)

"Good, we should get going," she reminds him.

"Mhm," he says, as he watches her dress.

"They are going to be worried if we are away much longer," she tells him and takes his hand.

"Let them. The only person I care about is standing next to me," she states, but allows himself to be led anyway.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Naruto was freaking out. The bastard had left the Leaf AGAIN. Was he going to have to get a leash for him or what? Didn't Sasuke understand the simple concept of, _sit, stay, good Uchiha?_

To make matters worse, he had kidnapped Hinata. The blonde ninja didn't really care for the fact that Hinata was now God knows where with an unstable S class ninja. Well at least he had been trying to protect Hinata in his own demented way. He wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Lord Hokage! Lady Hinata and Lord Sasuke have returned," cries out one of the branch members joyously.

"Wait what?! Their back," Naruto demands to know.

"Yes, someone saw them walking into the Leaf. They appear to be on their way here," he answers.

"No way," Naruto races outside to meet them.

Sasuke glares when he sees the blonde ninja running straight toward them. Oh Hell no. He gives the blue eyed man his best Death Glare and unsheathes his sword.

"Come any closer and I WILL kill you," he promises.

"Whoa! Whoa. Easy there bastard," Naruto looks at Hinata in confusion.

"He came back because I asked him too. He still doesn't trust the Leaf," she explains.

"Oh shit! He's still brainwashed, huh," the Hokage asks.

"I'm NOT brainwashed. I just see now what I was trying to deny," Sasuke hisses at him.

"Naruto, please don't provoke him," Hinata urges him.

"Alright. Alright. Well I'm glad you are back at least physically. You'll beat whatever they did to you. I know you will," Naruto says with a smile.

Sasuke continues to stare Naruto down. He doesn't sheathe his sword. Hinata could tell every muscle in his body was coiled to attack. He was about to strike like a cobra. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke, calm down," Hinata pleads with him.

"I don't know why you continue to protect these people," Sasuke mutters, but lowers his weapon.

"Because they are our people," she tells him.

"They aren't our people. These people just happen to live in the village I was born into. The same village that ordered the butchering of my entire family. I know they are just waiting for an excuse to do it again and this time they'll probably take your family down too," he replies.

"It won't happen. Sasuke we are safe here. Don't you trust me," she asks.

"You, I trust completely. Them never," Sasuke hisses.

"They really did a number on him," Naruto observes.

"Naruto, please be quiet. You aren't helping to calm him down," Hinata beseeches the Hokage.

"Got it. Well I guess I should let you try to work your magic. I mean you did get him to come home. So you must have done something right," the blonde says and cautiously heads off.

"Let's get you home," she says and leads Sasuke back to the Hyuga Estate.

He seemed slightly soothed by the fact Naruto was gone. But she could tell he was one nanosecond from snapping. Damn, she had to find a way to get him to relax.

"Father, we are home. Sasuke is going to need some time for his injuries to be treated. Please tell everyone to stay out of his room for the time being," she calls out.

"How badly is he injured," Hiashi replies in concern.

"Badly. But it isn't lethal," Hinata replies not sure how to talk about Sasuke's condition without setting him off.

"Very well. I'm sure he will be well tended to in your care," Hiashi heads off to inform the rest of his family of Sasuke's return and not to go in his room.

"I'm not injured," Sasuke says to her.

"It was just a way to ensure our privacy," she replies.

"Ohhh," Sasuke says and heads into his room, liking where this was going.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. It looked like the last Uchiha had taken that the wrong way. Well they had just spent the previous night TOGETHER. So it was only natural.

"I didn't think that you would be ready again so soon. I know it's harder on the woman the first time," he says, sitting on the bed, and looking at her expectantly.

"That's not exactly what I meant," she stammers.

"What did you mean then," he asks.

"Well I thought you might like some rest. You know…after everything," she informs him.

"I guess some sleep couldn't hurt. You'll stand watch," he questions.

"Yes, I'll stand watch," she assures him.

Hinata thought he was being ridiculous. They were inside her home. This wasn't a mission where there was any danger. There was no need to stand watch. But if it made him feel better, she decided it was best to humor him.

"Good," he says and pulls the blankets to the side, getting underneath them.

"Yeah," she says, nodding her head in agreement.

"I should have said it before, but I didn't want to jinx it," he begins.

"Jinx what," she asks.

"Everything. My love tends to carry a death sentence. But I do love you," he tells her.

"I love you too and you are not jinxed," she says, kissing him.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm not going to let it happen this time," he kisses back, making a vow of sorts.

"I know, get some sleep," she tells him.

"Alright," he says and lays back down in the bed, closing his eyes.

She smiles when he falls asleep. Sasuke looked so innocent when he was sleeping. That wasn't a word she associated often with him. He was a force of nature.

In the morning, Sasuke wakes up. He smiles when he sees Hinata curled up against him. She must have dozed off at some point during the night. Then he frowns. They could have been attacked. She had said she would stand watch. It might be time for some tough love.

"Hinata," he nudges her awake.

"Mmm morning," she mumbles sleepily.

"You said you were going to stand watch," he says.

"Oh. Guess I fell asleep," she says sheepishly.

"We could have been attacked," he informs her seriously.

"Sasuke we are in my home. We are perfectly safe her-," Hinata starts to say, but is cut off by Sasuke grabbing her.

"A ninja shouldn't fall asleep while standing watch. It's the principle of the thing. Nothing happened. But it COULD have happened," he continues as he pulls her into his lap.

"Sorry," she stammers.

"Not good enough," he says and positions her so she was laying on her stomach, in his lap.

"Sasuke," Hinata asks warily.

"You'll never learn if I let you off the hook all the time," he answers and hikes her kimono over till it reaches her hips.

"You can't be serious," she says.

"Deadly serious," the last Uchiha says as he gives her a firm swat to her lovely ass.

Hinata squirms. He was actually serious. Sasuke was spanking her?! It didn't actually hurt much. It stung a little but in a good way. She feels her face heating up and was glad that he couldn't see her blush at this angle.

"Don't. Do. It. Again," Sasuke orders and brings his hand down on her rump after ever word.

Hinata squirms wildly, but Sasuke had too firm a grip on her for the bluenette to go anywhere. She lets out some rather undignified squeaks when he spanks her. Really she was a ninja. She wasn't supposed to squeak!

"This is for your own good," he murmurs into her ear as he brings his hand down again.

"SASUKE," she squeals.

Sasuke takes a moment to admire his handy work. Hinata's ass was now a lovely shade of pink. He didn't want to get rougher with her. He was pretty sure the embarrassment probably drove the point home. Besides, if he kept looking at her gorgeous rear, he was going to pounce. (And she probably needed some time to recover from their intense first encounter…)

"Now what did you learn today," he asks mockingly.

"That you are slightly sadistic and might be into S&M," she answers.

"…Besides that," he says.

"Not to fall asleep on watch," she squeaks.

"Good girl," he says, releasing his grip on her.

"Woof! Woof," Hinata says.

"Very funny. Well speaking of dogs, how do you feel about that position," he asks.

"What?! You mean," she exclaims and blushes furiously.

"I'll take that as a no then," Sasuke replies.

"… I just never really thought about it," she stammers.

"Alright, so it's a maybe then," he states.

"Um yeah. Let's go with maybe," she answers shyly.

"Great. You do have gorgeous ass," he states seriously.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Here was Sasuke Uchiha talking about her ass. It was funny. If you had told her a year ago that they would be lovers, she would have asked what sort of drugs that person was on and told them to hurry to see a medic. (Clearly they were overdosing.)

Sasuke had always been an untouchable figure. Even at the Academy, he was separate from everyone else. That appeared to be largely by choice. He was always so serious, compared to his more bubbly teammates. Sasuke was quiet. Sasuke shoved people away. He definitely did not comment on women's backsides.

"Why are you laughing at me," Sasuke demands.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at how much you've changed," she states with a smile.

"Changed how," the last Uchiha asks cautiously.

"Well at the Academy you were always running away from the girls. Now you are…well more, you know," she trails off.

"Hinata, they were loud and annoying. They giggled constantly and tried to make me fat with chocolate. I had more important things on my mind than first crushes. You're different," he responds.

"I can't imagine you being fat," Hinata says with a laugh.

"Exactly. Can you imagine the mocking that I would endure if I actually ate all that garbage they gave me. Valentines Day was the worst," he scowls.

"Oh you poor baby. Does that mean you don't want to celebrate Valentines Day," she asks.

"It's a stupid holiday. I don't need a special day to be romantic. But if you are into it, I'll celebrate it," he replies.

"That's sweet that you would humor me. You don't have to," she says, kissing him.

"Alright," he responds with a kiss.

"What about Halloween," she asks.

"Hmm the chance to see you in a skimpy costume. I think I can work with that holiday," he replies, smirking.

"SASUKE," she yells at him.

"Only for me though. I don't want anyone else to see you in it. What about Sexy Nurse," he offers.

"SASUKE," she squeaks in embarrassment.

"No to the nurse? You could be a vampiress. You can suck me anytime," he states smugly.

"You are unbelievable," she says, shaking her head.

"What it's not like I went with the French Maid or Cheerleaders ones. You do look good in lace though. But cheerleaders really don't do it for me," he continues.

"…Uh huh," she replies.

"I'm just getting into the holiday spirit," he replies, "innocently."

"Of course you are. You want to get some breakfast," she asks.

"Yeah. I could eat," he answers and helps her out of the bed.

Hinata considered it progress that he was willing to join her family for a meal. At least he didn't seem to be as paranoid about the Hyugas as he did the rest of the village. Then again, Sasuke was probably still feeling smug about the spanking and costume discussion.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I trust you are feeling better," Hiashi greets him.

"Much, thank you. I still think we should all leave this place. I don't want what happened to my family to happen to yours," he warns him.

"Sasuke, the village is perfectly safe," the Hyuga Patriarch does his best to reassure his currently paranoid future son-in-law.

"Oh really? Then why was I kidnapped," he asks.

"How were you abducted," Hiashi questions.

"Someone pretended to be Hinata and drugged me," Sasuke says with a sigh.

"The Chikara practice such dishonorable tactics," the older man says with disgust.

"Yes, I'll make them pay," Sasuke promises.

Meanwhile in Summonland, Aoda returns. He sees Gamabunta. Aoda hadn't ever really liked the giant toad. He was too grouchy and cocky. But he was better than Manda at least. Besides, he was Naruto's Summon. So he was at least someone he could express his concerns to and he'd understand.

"Gamabunta," he calls out.

"Aoda," he says in greeting.

"Sasuke is back in the Leaf," he informs him.

"Good. Your human really needs to stop running off so much. It is annoying as fuck," the giant toad states.

"The Chikara kidnapped him," Aoda protests.

"Yes, I am aware. So it seems that Sasuke did beat Naruto in one very important contest. Well I suppose I should have known my human would keep his virginity the longest. He is oblivious when it comes to females," he says with a sigh.

"That's right! I expect hatchlings soon," Aoda says smugly.

"I don't get why you like kids so much. Believe me, they are a handful," he says referring to his own children.

"You are such a grouch," Aoda scoffs.

"And you are such a lapdog… well lap snake. I would never call Naruto Master. What kind of stupidity is that," he demands.

"It's called good manners," the snake snaps back.

"It's called being a suckup," the toad responds.

"Well at least my human is smart enough to realize when a female wants him," he says smugly.

"… So my human isn't the brightest bulb in the box. He's still stronger than yours," Gamabunta counters.

"Oh yeah? He'd be nothing without Kyubbi's chakra," Aoda bristles.

"Boys! Boys! Stop it," Sakura's slug summon says.

"STAY OUT OF IT," Gamabunta thunders.

"That is no way to speak to a Lady," Aoda hisses.

"What? Why are you defending her? She's the one butting into our business," the toad continues.

"I'm keeping you two from killing each other," she scoffs.

"Because she is only trying to help. It's not her fault that you lack any sense of manners," he states.

"I lack manners? You're the one who sheds all over the place," the toad thunders.

"And you steal all the sweets! What's your point," he huffs.

"Are you and the slug fucking or something? This isn't the first time you've come to her defense," the toad asks.

"HOW DARE YOU," the female slug roars in outrage and rears up. (Oh forget trying to keep them from killing each other. She was going to give that toad a piece of her mind!)

"Such language. Tsk tsk. You are such a barbarian. I hope she socks it to you good," Aoda states.

"Oh yeah. Let's see what you got Princess," the toad states.

"I though you'd never ask," the slug lunges at him.

The other summons shake their head. They were used to such antics. Ah just another day in Summonland.

Meanwhile, Naruto paces in his office. Good news, Sasuke was bad. Bad news, he seemed to think for whatever demented reason that Naruto was going to attack Hinata.

It was sweet in a really twisted way. Even when the bastard had clearly been mindfucked, he was still worried about her. Naruto never thought he'd see the day when the bastard fell in love. He supposed it had to happen though. How else would you ever get baby bastards?

"We got to figure out a way to fix him," Naruto says.

Meanwhile the Chikara were holding an emergency meeting. Thanks to Aoda one of their major bases had been largely reduced to rubble. Dammit.

"Sasuke has been taken from us," Okami thunders.

He was not a happy camper. He wasn't sure if the reeducation was complete. Now that he was back in the Leaf, with Hinata it might be reversed. This just wouldn't do.

"I want someone sent immediately to monitor the situation. We were just starting to make progress," he orders.

"Hmm well we can't send her again. Well need someone who is much less suspicious. A child would do nicely. In fact, I have just the child in mind," he muses.


	16. Chapter 16

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Well the reception for Itachi having a son was neutral to slightly negative. So no kid for Itachi. Sorry, Itachi. The reaction to Aoda possibly having a love interest was more mixed. With that said, please enjoy. For the time being, there won't be a lady snake for him.

Chapter Notation: I struggled to come up with an identity for the kid. I decided to make him from the Rinha Clan. It is a clan of ninjas that specialized in medical jutsus. Their bloodline allows them absorb chakra from someone and create a perfect copy of them. Also that glowy green healing thing that medics do apparently has a name. It's called the mystical palm technique.

Aito: Japanese for Darling Child.

Chapter Sixteen

"Sasuke, I've been thinking," Hinata says.

"Thinking about," he asks, gliding his hand over her hip.

It was just a little after sunrise. Last night had been mostly kissing and caressing before they drifted off into sleep, in each other's arms. Sasuke enjoyed that.

Obviously, he preferred sex. But he decided it was the "gentlemanly" thing to do to give her a little bit more time to recover before pouncing. Besides, he didn't want Hinata to think he only wanted her for sex. (Sex was fucking amazing, but he did mean it when he said he loved her. )

"Well it might help you resettle into village life and relax more if you got a hobby," she answers.

"I have a hobby," Sasuke states.

"Really," Hinata asks curiously.

"Yes, the best one in the world actually," he continues.

"That's great! What is it," the Hyuga asks cheerfully.

Just because he wouldn't pounce like a caveman, didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy teasing her. Hinata was so easy to make blush. It was almost too easy. He knew it was probably wrong to do it. But he couldn't help it. She was just so adorable when she got all flustered.

"This," he says and kisses her and begins having his hands explore his lover's curvy body.

"Mmm, Sasuke that is not a hobby," Hinata says, returning his kiss.

"According to the dictionary, a hobby is an activity done for regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure. So yes, it is. It fit's the definition perfectly," he says smugly.

"Didn't realize you memorized Dictionary entries. That's slightly disturbing. Alright. Technically it's a hobby. But that's not exactly what I had in mind," she continues.

"Well it was just one of the many ways I passed the time at the Sound. You'd be amazed at what your mind will latch onto to distract you from hearing…things. Forget it. What'd you have in mind," he questions and places butterfly kisses along her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Stop tha-t. I don't know. Is there anything you'd like to try," she asks and while curious, she knew better than to actually ask what things had been bad enough that Sasuke felt reading a Dictionary was preferable.

"Well actually maybe some fuzzy handcuffs or rope. Nothing too extreme. I'm thinking you should be the one tied up. But if you prefer it the other way, I could possibly be persauded," he answers.

"SASUKE," she squeaks.

"Alright. Alright. You are serious about this hobby thing. Hmm," the dark haired man stops teasing his lover and ponders an answer to her question.

"That's better," she huffs.

"My mother used to paint. Mostly nature scenes. She was pretty good at it. Father encouraged her in his own way. He thought it might help the clan's image if we were seen creating something, instead of just destroying things," he shares with her.

"Painting! Yes, painting would be good. It requires concentration and would bring out your more creative side," Hinata says smiling.

"Well you know there are other things that bring out my more creative side and require concentration," he states slyly.

Hinata blushes. Sasuke had turned out to be…well VERY affectionate and flirtatious when properly motivated. If Naruto had completely ignored her feeble attempts at flirtation, Sasuke was more than happy to focus ALL his attention on her.

He tended to obsess over things whether it was revenge or now apparently sex. He put his heart and soul into whatever he was doing. (Well in this case WHO he was doing.)

"If it'll make you happy, I'll see if Sai will lend me some paint, brushes, and canvas," he offers.

"It would make me VERY happy," she informs him.

"Good. I guess I should probably get dressed and go ask him," Sasuke says with a sigh, not particularly keen on leaving the bed. (Who could blame him? He still had a naked Hinata in that bed.)

Hinata didn't know what overcame her. But the opportunity was too good to pass up. Sasuke was standing within striking distance and reaching for one of the formal kimonos Hiashi gave him. She slaps her lover's ass.

"Alright. I deserved that one," he says whirling around and pins her to the bed, holding her hands over her head.

She lets out a surprised eep. Hinata squirms underneath his hold. Sasuke shakes his head and kisses her.

"You know for someone who wants me to go and find a hobby that is acceptable to do with children present, you are making it HARD for me to leave," he breaks the kiss and nips her lower lip.

"Sasuke," she says warningly.

"I'm going. I'm going," he says and throws on the kimono before heading off to get the damn painting supplies.

He still didn't trust the Leaf. Sasuke didn't even like walking through the village. But if Hinata wanted him to find a stupid hobby. He'd find a stupid hobby.

He finds Sai easily enough. If that creepy bastard was capable of emotion, Sasuke might have thought his "replacement" looked a little nervous about seeing him. Good. Let him be nervous. The entire village should be nervous. He would never forgive them for what they had done to his family. And he'd be DAMNED if he let them hurt Hinata.

Seriously, this is who they replaced him with? They replaced him with someone who looked one meal away from starvation and liked to display that fact by having only half of a shirt?

WTF was the point of half a shirt? Man up. Either wear an entire shirt or go shirtless. Granted he sometimes traveled with his shirt open but it wasn't like he stopped it just below the nipple line. It was weird.

"Sai," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke," Sai says.

"I know this is going to sound odd. But do you think you can spare any art supplies. I'd pay if you want," he starts.

This whole village needed the fashion police to fucking arrest them immediately. Naruto with his orange. Anko with her fishnet fetish. Lee and Guy with green spandex. The list went on. My God this village was a disaster in every conceivable way possible. Were they all blind?

"I didn't know you were artistically inclined," Sai muses.

"I'm not. But I am Hinatally inclined. She wants me to get a hobby," the last Uchiha says.

"So it's true then. You two are," he trails off.

"Yes, it's true," he answers him.

"Well if you can find love, anyone can. I'll see what I can find," he leads Sasuke inside his apartment.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't tell if Sai had carpet or tiles. The entire floor was covered in canvases. He wasn't sure if they were dry or not, so he steps very gingerly.

"Well this should be enough to get you started," he says and gives Sasuke a bucket of paint brushes, a gallon of paint that came in about 10 different colors, and a dozen canvases.

"STARTED," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"You'd be amazed at how fast you can go through materials when you are inspired. You never know when inspiration will strike," he answers with a fake cheerful grin.

"Uh huh," Sasuke says.

"Why don't you try to paint something? I'm curious as to your skill level," Sai asks.

"Like what," the last Uchiha responds. (Well he was giving him a lot of free materials. He should humor him. Good manners and all that.)

"Artists paint whatever is important to them," Sai gestures around his room.

Sasuke saw a lot pictures of Naruto, Sakura, Yamato (or whatever his name was), various Leaf Ninjas, nature scenes, Danzo, and well some…erotic paintings that made even Sasuke's face heat up. Sai apparently had no shame when it came to painting. The level of detail was impressive. Well if you were into that sort of thing.

"Alright, I'm going to need a lot of blue and peach," Sasuke says, deciding he'd need it for Hinata's hair and skin.

"Got them," Sai responds and sets up a large canvas for Sasuke to begin painting on.

Sasuke selects one of the larger brushes and begins painting. Unlike Sai, he decided to keep it fairly tasteful. (He was not letting Sai see Hinata naked, even if it was just a painting.)

It takes about an hour, but finally he's satisfied with his work. It wasn't as beautiful as the real thing, but it was better than the stick figures he'd drawn as a child. He felt moderately proud of his work.

Granted he didn't think it'd be displayed in a gallery anytime soon, but it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. (He tried to imagine Naruto painting and figured he'd paint ramen. That traitor was obsessed with that stuff!)

"That's actually quite good for a first attempt. Your foundation is strong. Your biggest mistake was only using one sized brush and making your brushstrokes too hard. That sized brush works well for the kimono and hardbrush strokes for her hair maybe, but you need a smaller one to really get the details of the face," he offers.

"Oh I see," Sasuke says, pondering this and decides that the creepy ninja had a point.

Meanwhile, Naruto sends a toad to get Hinata. Sasuke would go postal if he went to the Hyuga Estate. But he was still Hokage. He could summon Hinata to him.

Hinata soon responds. She leaves a note for Sasuke on the nightstand. She didn't want him to panic if she didn't get home before him.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _I had to leave to run a few errands. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry._

 _Love, Hinata_

She heads to Naruto's office. Hinata knocks on his door. She enters the room when he says to come in.

"So how is the bastard," he asks warily.

"…Well," Hinata starts to say and blushes.

"Alright. Safe to say he still likes you then," Naruto says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. Everyone else not so much," she answers.

"But he's calm now," he inquires.

"Calmer. He tends to be that way after…well, forget it," Hinata says.

"Ohhhh. So you two…yeah," the blonde responds.

"NARUTO," Hinata squeaks.

"I'll take that as a yes. Damn bastard moves fast," the blue eyed man states.

"That's really not the point," Hinata huffs.

"Well it does explain why he's so overprotective," the Hokage continues.

"We… didn't until AFTER he was rescued. Not that it matters," she yells.

"With all the brainwashing that he's undergone and the fact that you to did it, it's no wonder he's all clingy and stuff. Hinata, I don't wanna get too personal here. But did you two use the Jutsu or anything like that," he questions.

"….," Hinata was left speechless.

How the Hell had they forgotten THAT? Sasuke was supposed to be a genius. She was a female ninja. One of the first things female ninjas were taught once they hit puberty was the jutsu to prevent pregnancy.

If you were pregnant you couldn't be in the field for months. That was something a lot of female ninjas couldn't afford to do financially. Those that could, often didn't want to put their careers on hold. So it was a big risk to be intimate without taking the proper precautions.

"That's a no then. Maybe he thinks you're pregnant or something," Naruto offers.

"It was one time. Well multiple times but one night," she says awkwardly.

"Sometimes that's all it takes. Besides, with the way the bastard's mind has been fucked up, he probably isn't crunching the numbers," the blonde says.

"Good point. Well I'll let you know if anything changes. But for now, you might want to avoid Sasuke," Hinata warns him.

"Yeah. I kinda figured. Damn God only knows what those freak shows did to him," Naruto observes.

Hinata rushes back to the Estate. She really would prefer to be home before Sasuke. Even with the note, he was still likely to worry. A worried Sasuke wouldn't end well for the Leaf. So in the interest of protecting her fellow villagers, she raced home.

She needn't have worried though. It took awhile for the paint to dry. Sasuke decided he'd show Hinata his artwork. It would prove that he had made a good faith effort. He carries the mountain of art supplies towards the Hyuga Estate a couple hours later.

Meanwhile, Aito heads into the Leaf. He was free! Free at last! The Chikara had released him. There was a catch of course. He had to find a way to get Hinata and Sasuke to like him. It was important they trust him. He was to observe and make reports.

Aito was an eight year old boy. The Chikara told him he was from the Rinha Clan. He didn't know if this was actually true. That's just what they told him. It was probably true. They seemed to only try to steal people from clans. But who knows? They were really that crazy.

He knew he had been captured when he was quite young, two or three at the most. Sometimes he had vague dreams of a man and a woman who looked like him. He wasn't sure they were real or not. But he thought they were his parents. He wondered what happened to these people or if they even existed at all. Maybe his mind had only made them up to comfort him.

"Alright, I need to get their attention," he mumbles to himself.

He headed to the Hyuga Estate, well at least the outskirts of it. It was too heavily guarded to actually get inside. But he knew if anyone had their Byakugan activated, they'd probably see them.

"Maybe they can help me escape for real," he mutters to himself and snaps his leg.

He hated the Chikara. They were scary. They kept running all sorts of medical tests on him. There were other kids there. But he wasn't allowed to play with them. The other kids weren't fairing any better than he was. Sometimes late at night he could hear their screams.

The cry of pain was loud and very raw. No one could resist coming to a hurt child's aide, right? He hoped not. Otherwise he would have broken his leg for nothing. That would suck. That would really suck big time.

Yeah, that did the trick. Soon enough he sees a woman running towards him. He knew her to be Hinata from the picture that Okami had showed him.

"Help me! The bad people are after me," he cries desperately.

It wasn't a lie. He was only eight, but he knew the Chikara were bad people. He'd never be able to escape on his own.

Aito knew that Sasuke had managed to escape from the psychopaths that were his "caretakers." He saw the rubble that his snake summon had left in its wake. He wish he had a huge summon. Then maybe he could have escaped too! He wondered how much chakra such a summoning required. Maybe he could learn to do it himself.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Let me have a look at your leg. I think it's broken. I can fix it," Hinata says.

She uses the mystical palm technique on the kid's leg. Then she helps him inside the Estate. If someone was after the kid, he'd be safer there.

A few minutes later, Sasuke arrives back at the Hyuga Estate. He blinks when he enters and sees a large crowd gathered outside of Hinata's room. What the Hell was going on?

"Hiashi," Sasuke calls out uncertainly.

"Sasuke. You're back. Good. It seems that a child managed to escape the Chikara. His leg was injured, but Hinata has fixed that. Still I am going to have Ibiki come and make sure we don't have a spy on our hands," the Hyuga Patriarch says.

"You want IBIKI to interrogate a CHILD," Sasuke asks horrified.

"The Chikara have kidnapped Hinata and you. I would not put it passed them to send a spy into our midst. There are techniques that are less traumatic, but prove effective on children," he assures him.

"Is Hinata okay," he demands to know.

"She's fine. Sasuke why are you carrying so many art supplies," Hiashi asks curiously.

"It's a long story," the last Uchiha says with a sigh as he heads into the room.

"Alright then," Hiashi says skeptically.

Sasuke heads into Hinata's room. He looks at the kid curiously. So this kid had escaped the Chikara or was a spy for them. Impressive for a boy who wa sonly somewhere around seven or ten years old, if Sasuke had to guess. Then again, Itachi had already graduated from the Academy at that age. Anything was possible. He had long ago stopped associating chronological age with threat levels.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and I come back to find you with a kid," Saskue teases her.

"Sasuke! You're back," Hinata cries out excitedly.

"Yeah. Sai indulged me. So what's the deal with him," the dark haired man asks, while glancing at the child.

"I found him on the outskirts of our property. Leg was broken. He says he escaped the Chikara," the bluenette informs Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's what your father told me. He says that Ibiki is going to check his story," he continues.

"Who is Ibiki," the child asks.

"The man who is going to make sure you are telling the truth. What's your name," Sasuke questions him.

"Aito," the kid replies.

"Darling child. Well that fits with what we know about the Chikara. They probably would give that name to someone," Sasuke muses. (After all they were obsessed with children who possessed bloodlines.)

Soon enough Ibiki arrives. He greets Hinata politely. Though the old interrogator eyes Sasuke a bit warily. (Who could blame him really?)

"You both might want to leave the room. Having others in the room can disrupt the process and make the results less reliable," he warns them and waves the couple off.

"Alright," Sasuke says and leads Hinata out of there.

"You don't think he'll hurt him, do you," Hinata asks once they are out of the room.

"I don't think so. He might scare the Hell out of him though. Actually, scratch that. I know he will terrify the poor boy," Sasuke muses.

"Shouldn't we do something," the Hyuga Heiress demands.

"We have to find out if he's a spy or not. This is the only way to do that. I'm sorry Hinata. I don't like leaving kids to be interrogated anymore than you do. But it has to be done," her lover tells her.

"I guess you're right," Hinata says with a sigh.

"It'll be alright. Besides, I'm sure Ibiki will make it quick," he says, pulling her into his arms.

Hinata leans into him. She hoped Sasuke was right. She hated leaving a child alone with Ibiki. The man was famous for his intensive techniques. But there really wasn't any other option. They had to know if the boy was a spy for the Chikara or not.

"This might take awhile. Let's go wait it out in my room," Sasuke says and escorts Hinata off.

"That's a lot of art supplies," Hinata muses.

"Sai was rather encouraging. The man still needs to eat once in a blue moon though," Sasuke says and sets all the things down.

"You were gone a long time. I was starting to get worried," Hinata continues.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Sai wanted to see what I could do. It's not great. But it's not horrible," Sasuke says and shows her the painting that he'd done of her.

' "You painted me? That's so romantic," she states with a smile.

"Well he said to paint what I cared about. You are really the only person I care about. That guy has hundreds of paintings. You are not to go there ever. Half of them are rather…suggestive," the Uchiha continues.

"You are jealous of painting," Hinata asks with a giggle.

"Maybe a little," he admits.

"I doubt any of the paintings can really compare to the real thing," she assures him.

"Good," Sasuke says with a nod.

"Very good," she agrees.


	17. Chapter 17

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. In this chapter, we'll find out more about Aito and get to see Sasuke's parental side. ^^. (Because Sasuke + kids = awe). Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry this one took longer than expected. It wanted to fight me. Sorry it's a smidge short.

Chapter 17

Ibiki works his magic on the kid. Sasuke didn't hear any particularly agonizing screams. So he decided that the middle aged interrogator had kept his promise about using _Childproofed techniques._

No, Sasuke didn't ever want to contemplate what these childproofed techniques consisted. What would be "safe" by the battle scared ninja's standards? Yeah, he didn't want to know. He definitely didn't want to know.

"Kid's clean. It's fairly obvious he's terrified of them. He's also covered in…injection sites," Ibiki continues.

"Injection sites," Hinata asks.

"Someone's been giving him a lot of shots fairly recently. My guess is probably medical experiments. Likely some sort of enhancers or maybe tranquilizers. He seems physically fine otherwise. But I don't think it would hurt to have a medic take a look at him. My specialty is getting information, not patching up some snot nosed brat's booboos," the older ninja informs the beautiful Hyuga Heiress.

"Booboos, really," Sasuke asks raising an eyebrow. (He couldn't believe that word had actually come out of the other ninja's mouth.)

"I was just putting it in terms the brat could understand," Ibiki defends his sarcastic use of language.

"Ibiki stop being mean to him," Hinata says.

"What? I'm not being mean. I'm just stating a fact. Women, I tell you. They are always mother henning any rugrat they see," Ibiki says to Sasuke, as if expecting backup on this matter.

"If you continue upsetting Hinata I'll make you a hen instead of rooster. Go," Sasuke threatens.

"What's that mean," Aito asks innocently.

"Um don't worry about it," Hinata reassures him with a smile, thinking that Aito was still far too innocent to truly understand what Sasuke had just said to the other man.

"Did you seriously just threaten to castrate me," Ibiki demands to know in utter disbelief that Sasuke would suggest such an outrageous thing.

"I don't make threats. I make promises. I promise you if you upset her further, that I'll do it," Sasuke replies, with an edge of steel underneath his normally silky voice.

"You are insane," Ibiki scoffs and leaves.

"Sasuke would you mind toning down the threats of dismemberment around, Aito," Hinata asks.

"What? It worked, didn't it? He's gone now," Sasuke says smugly and seems rather pleased with himself.

"Sasuke," she says shaking her head.

It was then the last Uchiha got a good look at this Aito. He had brown hair. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should describe it as short or long. It was like Naruto's spikey texture but instead of growing up or out, it grew down. His hair came to slightly passed his chin. The boy had very fair skin, a shade or two lighter than Sasuke's. He wasn't sure if that was his natural complexion but had a suspicion he'd spent most of his life indoors. His eyes were his most prominent feature. They were icy blue.

The kid was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. He could understand why the Chikara had decided to name him _Darling Child_ now. The kid was cute, even by his standards.

It was then that Sasuke heard the kid's stomach growl. He frowns. God only knows when was the last time Aito had eaten well anything.

Obviously the Chikara wouldn't let him starve to death. He was too valuable to their gene pool. But that didn't mean that they were doing more than the bare minimum.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Sasuke says and starts off.

Sasuke was confident that Aito would follow him. He was right. He had after all said the magic word, _eat._

"This is where the kitchen is. Take what you want out," Sasuke instructs and sits on the counter.

Aito looks around curiously. He finds some ice cream. The child makes a grab for it. He looks at Sasuke cautiously, as if to see if it was okay to grab said ice cream. Sasuke just nodded his head. (If the kid had experienced anything like what he had while he was a prisoner of the Chikara, Aito deserved the fucking ice cream.)

"Sasuke, why is our little refugee currently eating a gallon of chocolate ice cream," Hiashi asks.

"My guess is that he likes chocolate more than the other flavors," Sasuke states "innocently."

"You really shouldn't let children binge on sweets like that. It's not healthy," the Hyuga Patriarch informs him.

"He just escaped a psychotic organization of eugenicists. If he wants to eat ice cream, let him," Sasuke replies.

"I suppose this once, he can be indulged," he says.

"How generous," Sasuke says sarcastically.

"Uchihas," Hiashi says shaking his head in amusement.

"You have something you want to say about my clan," Sasuke snaps. (He was so NOT going to put up with any snide remarks about his dead family.)

"It just amuses me how you all baby children," he states without any malice.

"I suppose when you enslave half of your clan as children, giving a kid some fucking ice cream does seem like it is spoiling them," Sasuke hisses.

"There's that famous Uchiha temper. I'm sure our ways seem cruel to you. But there is a reason why we have followed them for centuries," Hiashi says with the air of a teacher lecturing a silly student.

"Maybe it's time for some new rules. Did you ever stop to think of that? Do you honestly think that Hinata is going to continue to treat Branch Members like this? She's far too kind hearted to keep up with the barbaric sealing practice. For Godsakes you people won't even pick up a crying baby! Ice water runs in your veins," he snaps.

"Do you feel better after your rant," Hiashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"A little. Yeah," Sasuke mutters.

"Good. Were you related to me by blood, you would be regretting your words quite thoroughly by now. As it stands, you are not. I would however urge you to accept our ways, should you continue to be my daughter's lover. It would make things easier for her. It is never an enjoyable position to be torn between the one you love and your family," he continues.

"You knew," Sasuke asks in shock.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am not an idiot. I can see with my own eyes when you two share a room or a bath. It is a simple matter to use reasoning to conclude what happened. I was young once. I know what goes on behind closed doors. While I prefer such activities to happen INSIDE marriage, I am not foolish enough to think that is what will happen. However, if she becomes pregnant, marriage WILL be automatic," he states firmly.

"Of course it'd be automatic. I have a clan to restore. Marriage is necessary to make it official and I would have proposed to her anyway, even if it wasn't," Sasuke scoffs.

"Glad to hear it. It seems we have an understanding," Hiashi states.

"It seems so," Sasuke agrees.

Aito watches the exchange between the two men. It was the clash of the titans. He makes a note that Sasuke didn't seem to get along that well with Hiashi. That could useful later.

Hinata follows them to the kitchen. She laughs when she sees Aito's face covered in chocolate. It was at odd's with the child's rather serious expression. She walks over and wipes his face.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"What'd I miss," she asks him.

"A battle of wills," he answers.

"Sounds interesting. Who won," she laughs.

"I think it was a tie," Aito replies.

"Didn't see that one coming," Hinata mutters and looks at her lover and father.

"How much chakra does it take to summon the big snake," Aito asks.

"For me? Not that much. I'm used to summoning him. It'd be harder for someone who hadn't done it before. In general, the more animals you summon or the bigger they are, the more chakra it takes," Sasuke answers.

' "So…a small snake would be easier," he asks.

"Exactly," Sasuke tells him and he felt rather pleased that the kid had caught on so quickly.

"What about a small poisonous snake? Are poisonous snakes harder to summon," he asks.

"There's no difference when it comes to summoning for a poisonous vs. nonpoisonous snake," the last Uchiha replies, not sure where the kid was going with this.

"Great! Do you think you could teach me? I mean in case they come back," he mumbles.

"You want to learn how to summon a poisonous snake and have it bite the Chikara," Sasuke asks.

"If they come back yeah… they are too strong to fight the normal way," he says.

"That's actually not a bad plan," Sasuke says and thinks, _Especially for a kid that's not even old enough to graduate the Academy._

"So you'll teach me," Aito asks with what Sasuke could only dub as puppy eyes. ( For some reason people with blue eyes tended to be best at this little trick. Or maybe that was just Sasuke's personal opinion.)

"I'll try. But don't get upset if you can't do it right away. It takes practice," he says.

"YAY. Let's go," Aiko says and hops onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke looks back at the kid currently using his back as a passenger seat like, _What the fuck?_ He hears Hinata giggling though. He shakes his head and decides to humor the "refugee" as Hiashi called him.

"Alright," he says and takes him out to the training grounds.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. The look on Sasuke's face when Aito jumped on his back was priceless. He was going to try to teach the kid how to summon a snake? Oh this she had to see. Hinata follows. This was going to be absolutely priceless!

Sasuke performs a summoning. He figures Aoda would be a safe choice and the kid had already seen him. So he probably wouldn't be intimidated by the serpent's massive size.

"YOU VULGAR TOAD! I told you that is no way to speak to a lady," Aoda hisses and blinks when he realizes he was no longer in Summonland.

"Master Sasuke," he asks in confusion.

"Do I even want to know," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a very long story," the snake says with a sigh.

"Right. Aito this is Aoda. He is one of my snake summons, the largest I have. You won't be able to summon anything like him for a long time," Sasuke warns him.

"You're the one who crushed the buildings," Aito chirps.

"He's from that vile Chikara group, isn't he," Aoda asks.

"Yes. He ran away from them. Aito wants to learn how to summon snakes to protect himself," Sasuke explains.

"Oh well that's a very smart idea. We are much smarter, better looking, and more useful than toads too," Aoda praises.

"Thanks," Aito says and decides he probably didn't want to know why the snake was talking about toads so much.

"Alright. You ready to give it a try," Sasuke asks.

"Um…I think so," the child replies.

"Good," Sasuke says, nodding his head.

Aito tries to copy what Sasuke had done. He cries out lightly in pain when he has to get the blood necessary for the summon. There was a small poof of smoke and when it cleared he could see an egg? He frowns, he'd done it wrong. He'd expected something…bigger and well already hatched.

"Well it's a start. That's a snake's egg. My guess is probably a rattlesnake's. Better than expected. You have the technique right. You just need more umpf. Your chakra reserves might not be developed enough yet to get an actual snake yet," Sasuke appraises.

"I can do it," he insists.

"Alright," Sasuke says and lets him try again.

It was clear the kid was putting his all into it. Sasuke would have laughed at Aito's serious expression if he didn't think it would be damaging to the kid's self esteem. But god dammit, it was so FUNNY!

Soon enough another puff of smoke clears. This time it was what Sasuke deemed to be a baby cobra or hatchling as Aoda called it. Sasuke wasn't sure if it even had its fangs yet or if they had any poison in them but it was an improvement.

"Much better," Sasuke states.

"Such a handsome hatchling," Aoda says approvingly.

"…Can he bite," Aito asks.

"I'm not sure. But if you keep practicing, you'll get one big enough to get the job done eventually," Sasuke assures him.

"I think I shall call him Ryo," Aoda says, nodding seriously.

"He might already have a name," Sasuke tells Aoda.

"Maybe. But he's too young to talk yet. We have to call him something," the snake reasons.

"I guess. Well good job, Aito. Come on, let's find you a room for the night," Sasuke says.

"But I want to practice more! I can do it," he protests.

"You've probably already used up a significant portion of whatever chakra you have. You don't want to manage a successful summoning only to damage your chakra network for life," Sasuke warns him.

"Okay," he says, deciding that his instructor had a point, and he hops onto Sasuke's back once more.

 _At what point did my back become a freaking carriage,_ Sasuke wonders to himself. He shakes his head. Well Aito wasn't that heavy. It was only natural he'd latch onto whatever adults he could find after what happened to him. HE sighs and carries him back into the estate.

Soon enough one of the Branch Members finds Aito a room. Sasuke still couldn't tell these people apart! God damn they were all practically identical. He thought his clan members looked alike but it was almost like they had all been cloned. Frankly, it was a little creepy.

"You were cute with him," Hinata says.

"Cute," Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Mhm. It was adorable to watch you two. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the piggyback ride," she laughs.

"You better not," her dark haired lover growls warningly. (Shit nothing would destroy his reputation as a fearsome ninja faster than word getting out he had given a child piggyback rides. He would never live that down, especially if the loser found out.)

"Though what if it happens to slip out," she asks "innocently," but Sasuke knew that tone well enough to realize there was nothing innocent about her question.

"Uh huh," Sasuke says and chases Hinata back to her room.

Sasuke pounces for that one, pinning he to the bed. He pulls her hands over her head. He looks down at her with a very serious expression. Sasuke was going to have to nip this idea of hers in the bud now. His dignity as a ninja was at stake here.

"You are not to tell anyone about that EVER. Do you understand me," he says in a mock stern voice.

"Maybe just the other Rookies," she says.

"Hinata," he growls warningly.

"You were so cute. He looked so adorable riding on your back like that. They'll get a kick out of it. It's nice to see your softer side," she continues on and decides to push his buttons.

"I am not cute," he scoffs.

"You were a few minutes ago," she teases.

"Am I going to have to spank you again," he asks.

"Eep," Hinata squeaks and feels her face heat up as she remembers that particular encounter.

"Good. So you aren't going to tell anyone," he states and feels rather smug that he had gotten through to his beautiful lover.

"No," Hinata agrees.

"Good," he says and kisses her.

Hinata kisses back. She really wished she had gotten pictures. They would have made excellent blackmail material for later. Oh well. She'd always treasure the memory.

Meanwhile, Aito was in his new room. It was a nice room. Definitely bigger than the one he had before. He takes out his communicator. He didn't want to. But he knew if he didn't, they'd realize something was wrong. They might send someone after him and he didn't know how to make a poisonous snake that could actually bite them yet.

"Hello," he says into it.

"Ah there you are. Tell us the status of your mission," Okami requests.

"I'm in the Leaf Village," he answers.

"Good and," the Chikara leader inquires.

"I've found the Hyuga Estate," he continues.

"Good good. Though it's so large it'd be almost impossible to miss it. Do continue," the middle aged man urges.

"I met Hinata and Sasuke. Currently, I am being allowed to stay here. I'm being watched closely. So I don't wanna get in trouble and get caught making reports," he says fearfully.

"Of course. Make them when you can. Remember it is vital that you establish trust between yourself and the people in that estate. With a special emphasis on Sasuke and Hinata. Do you understand," he asks.

"Yes, I understand," he says and shuts the device off.

Naruto blinks when Ibiki comes to see him. What? A child had escaped from the Chikara? How was that even possible?

"Tell me everything you know," the blonde says.

"Kid somehow ran off. He's frightened out of his mind. Calls himself Aito. Seems to have latched onto Sasuke's pantleg and Hinata's skirt pretty fast," the interrogator informs him.

"Sasuke around a kid? Damn it sucks that he's still brainwashed. I would have loved to see that," the blonde muses.

"Yes, was an odd sight. It seems as though the Uchiha's attachment to Hinata continues to grow stronger," Ibiki continues.

"What makes you say that," Naruto wonders out loud.

"He threatened to castrate me if I upset her further. She did not take kindly to how I addressed the brat," he answers.

"What'd you say to the kid," the blue eyed ninja asks.

"I didn't say anything directly to the child, outside of interrogation. I may have referred to him as a snot nosed brat though. But that is how I address all children, unless they are like Itachi and a prodigy," he defends himself.

"Yeah. Hinata loves kids. She probably wouldn't be too happy to hear you call Aito that. Damn that bastard is getting really overprotective. He actually threatened to castrate you? Did the kid overhear him," Naruto asks curiously.

"Yeah. He was standing right next to him. The brat heard everything. I don't think Sasuke cares. He was rather indirect with his threat. I doubt the child understood it," he finishes.

"What'd the bastard say exactly," Naruto questions.

"He said that he would make me into a hen, instead of a rooster," Ibiki grudgingly admits.

"Wow. Who knew that Sasuke was so into…biology? I guess that is Sasuke's version of making it kid friendly. That's actually kinda funny. Anyway, good to know. Thanks for briefing me. Feel free to take the rest of the night off," Naruto says.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. I'm getting too old for this shit," the brooding man declares and leaves.

Hinata ends up curled into Sasuke's side. His arm was slung over her protectively. She was getting used to waking up next to him. Well as much as you ever could. It still felt a bit like a dream. It was like waking up next to a panther and not getting mauled.

Well she mentally corrected herself, tiger was more accurate. She smiles remembering the Zodiac Party. That had been a crazy night. But without it, she doubted they would be in the position they were currently in. So she was grateful Naruto had assigned them the mission.

"Sleep well," she murmurs and closes her eyes.

It'd probably be a good idea to get some sleep. One never knew when the Chikara would strike. One thing was for certain. There was never a dull moment in the Leaf Village.


	18. Chapter 18

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Below I decided to clear up a few things about Aito. Oh and we have a Lemon. I was going to fade it out. But then I thought some of my regulars might come for me with pitchforks, if I did that. My readers love their lemonade. .

 **Aito and Ibiki:** Aito was able to "fool" Ibiki because the kid wasn't lying. He was doing the ninja version of a Lie Detector Test.

 **Aito and Summoning:** Sasuke was basically letting Aito try to summon one of his minor summons that he doesn't really use. So that's how we got around the whole contract thing.

 **Aito and Hinata/Sasuke:** No, he's not planning to poison them.

Chapter 18

"AITO, PUT MY SWORD DOWN," Sasuke wakes up the next morning and finds Aito had somehow grabbed his sword.

On one hand, Sasuke was impressed that the kid managed to do this without his noticing. On the other, that kid was going to get himself killed. That sword was at least half of Aito's height. If he couldn't handle the weight, he was going to trip. Then probably slice his own head off or something.

Hiashi would murder everyone if blood got on his precious carpet! Nope. Nope. Sasuke was going to have to step in here. It was for the good of everyone really. Someone had to prevent a fucking catastrophe. It might as well be him.

"Sorry," he mumbles and quickly sets it down.

He was in trouble. Big trouble. He had just wanted to try it. But it was so heavy. He'd never be able to use it against Okami.

 _Great now I feel like I've kicked a puppy,_ Sasuke thought to himself. He grabs his sword and looks at the kid appraisingly. How did he deal with this situation?

He wanted to make sure Aito got it through his thick skull, _Don't touch my stuff, especially not the pointy stuff._ But he didn't want to traumatize him anymore than the Chikara already had.

"Sasuke, is something wrong? I heard you shouting," Hinata asks, as she walks towards them.

"Aito, decided that he wanted to learn how to use a sword. WITHOUT SUPERVISION," her dark haired lover informs her.

"Ohhh. Aito, you know that Sasuke isn't mad at you. He is just worried that you'll get hurt. Please don't touch any weapons without asking first," she tells him with a smile.

"Okay," Aiko chirps.

Sasuke looks at Hinata like, _That's it? He could have accidentally killed himself._ Hinata returns his look with one of her own. _Well you shouldn't have left your sword out._

"And don't mind Sasuke. He just gets cranky if he doesn't get enough playtime in," Hinata continues.

"I what," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. Then Sasuke got it. Playtime was apparently code for sex around Aito. Ohhh. Wait was that an offer? Sasuke thought that was an offer. Hmm forget the kid. He was just being curious. Sasuke would just have to hide his sword better. Sasuke had more important things to do than to scold Aito. (Such as his lover.)

"Okay," Aito says.

"Aito, why don't you go play with some of the Hyuga children. It'd probably be good for you to make friends with people your own age," Sasuke advises and was pleased with himself for coming up with a suitable excuse to send the child off.

"Alright," he says and scrambles off.

"Well that was easy," Sasuke muses.

"Sasuke, you can't just leave your deadly weapons out with kids running around," Hinata warns him.

"I didn't. I put it where I always do," the Uchiha defends himself.

"Which is where," she asks.

"Under the bed. Can't put it under the pillow for safety reasons. Under the bed is safest and no one would think to look for a sword there," he states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No one, except Aito," she replies.

"Looks that way," he agrees.

"How did he summon the egg and little snake without a Contract," she asks.

"I lent him a bit of my blood. I was more or less letting him borrow them. I had him use his blood so he'd know what it was like to summon them with his own blood. But he's got the basic idea down. He's way too young to have a Contract with an animal. He wouldn't understand the deep meaning of such a thing," he answers.

"Oh I see. You are really a big softie deep down," she says with a smile.

"I am NOT a softie," Sasuke scoffs.

"Yes, you are. Well at least when it comes to kids. I know you. You probably would have killed ME if I touched your sword," she continues.

"First of all, you can touch my sword anytime you want. ANY of my swords. That includes the one that isn't made of metal," he smirks.

"SASUKE! That isn't what I meant," she squeaks and blushes.

"Secondly, I am not a softie," he repeats himself.

"Mmm whatever you say, Piggyback Ride Giver," she says with a smile.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke says and pins her to the wall.

"Eep," the Hyuga cries out.

"Now, I'm going to shy you why I am NOT a softie, especially around you," he growls into her ear.

Hinata shivers. She did like it when he growled. Her lover was very gifted when it came to making all sorts of sounds, which was surprising given how quiet he was normally. But she knew one thing. She was in big trouble. You don't yank a tiger's tail and expect nothing to happen. What on earth had she just gotten herself into?

Sasuke captures Hinata's lips in a heated kiss. The message behind it was rather simple. _I'm in charge here._

Hinata moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. She was fine with letting him take the reigns. The bluenette wasn't a very competitive person by nature. Sasuke was though. And honestly, she kinda liked that he could be so aggressive with his affection. It just meant that he wanted her.

Sasuke was pleased with this response and deepens the kiss. He liked how easily she gave into him. Hinata was never a passive kisser, but she was content to be a seducer. He was more of a conqueror.

Any thoughts Hinata might have had about Sasuke being a "softie" were banished when she feels him press his arousal against her inner thigh. The last Uchihas hands were starting to wander a bit.

Mostly gentle sensual caresses, but here and there he'd get grabby. Usually around her breasts or ass. Sasuke was subtle about it. But he was really just as much of a pervert as anyone else in the Leaf Village. That was okay though. He was her pervert.

"Wrap your legs around me," he orders.

Hinata knew better than to argue with that tone of voice. It was the same one he'd used before the spanking. The Hyuga Heiress quickly wraps her long legs around him, causing them both to groan when their clothed cores brushed against each other.

Sasuke thought he probably should have stripped them first. That's what he got for being impatient. Clothes could be very annoying.

He was contemplating if Hinata would raise any serious objections about being taken against a wall. That's when he heard a giggle? That was not Hinata's giggle. He would have recognized hers. What the fuck? Someone was watching them? But who?

A group of young female Branch Members had been instructed to clean this wing of the estate. It was a typical task for them. You could say they were more or less maids. Usually this was seen as boring work. But they were happy to do it as it was easy compared to some of the other tasks they could have been assigned. Today, however, it was definitely not boring work. They never expected to walk in on such a passionate scene.

Sasuke Uchiha had Hinata against a wall. Her legs wrapped in a scandalously wanton fashion, by Hyuga standards anyway, around her presumed lover's waist. It was fairly easy to figure out what was going on. Never had they expected to see Lady Hinata in such a compromising situation! She was one of the most modest women they had the pleasure of knowing. Then again, she was now involved with Sasuke Uchiha. It was likely his influence more than anything else.

"I think we have an audience," Hinata murmurs.

"Looks that way," Sasuke says and finally locates the source of said giggling.

"They have to clean this wing daily," Hinata explains.

"Ah. Well hope they enjoyed the show," Sasuke mutters and drags Hinata into one of the rooms. (Much to the great amusement of the "maids.")

"This is exactly why we should move to my district. At least there we would have some privacy," Sasuke tells Hinata.

"So you could ravish me in the hallway," Hinata asks in amusement.

"Exactly and anywhere else it suits us," he states with a nod.

"Well it does sound tempting," she concedes.

"Yes! Of course it does," he replies, smugly.

"But it's safer here. The Chikara are still on the loose," the bluenette points out.

"Safer? I was kidnapped while I was here," he argues.

"That's only because of a well done Transformation Jutsu. I doubt that would work a second time," she reasons.

"Mmm I guess," Sasuke seems pacified for the moment and leans down to kiss Hinata.

That's when he got fucking sparked! What the Hell? He looks around to see what had sparked him.

"You sparked me," Sasuke says sounding hurt.

"I didn't spark you," she replies.

"Hinata, I know damn well you are a lightning and fire affinity. I sure as Hell didn't spark myself," he huffs.

"Must have been static electricity from my clothes," she offers.

"Yeah. That must have been it. I'm sorry. My nerves are just on edge with this Chikara business," he apologizes and kisses her as a way of saying, _I'm sorry for yelling at you._

"Mmm it's okay. I think I could come up with a way to take your mind off it," she offers.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he replies and pushes his beloved onto the bed.

"I have to ask now? Usually you just jump," she teases and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Good point. I have no idea how I didn't notice you before," he murmurs and kisses her.

"You had other things on your mind," she says.

"Yeah. Well we should make up for lost time," he murmurs and starts to slide off her clothes.

 **Warning Lime/Lemon**

"Sounds good to me," she murmurs and pulls his kimono off.

She decided she liked the formal kimonos on him. They were easy to take off. She did prefer his standard outfit though. Well minus the belt/rope. That was a fashion disaster. She had no idea why an otherwise fashionable ninja would wear that monstrosity. Actually she did. She blamed Orochimaru. My God that man had been creepy and his fashion sense had barely been better than Lee and Guy's.

Hinata's idle fashion musings were interrupted by the feeling of Sasuke's lips against her neck. Her pulse begins to race and she arches against him. She had realized awhile ago that Sasuke seemed to have a thing for necking. She didn't mind though. It felt nice.

Sasuke was enjoying kissing, nipping, and licking his lover's creamy neck. Yeah, he knew that he was possessive. But the neck was the most visible and "respectable" place to lay a claim.

Any man worth his salt would realize how she got these marks on her neck. That and he loved the sounds she made when he did it. The little mews, moans, and whimpers were music to his ears.

"Beautiful," he murmurs into her neck.

Hinata was having her own fun. She loved running her hands along his back. It was always a thrill to feel the well defined muscles even there.

She could feel the slight indents of his scars. She frowns at this. Hinata knew that he had been in many battles and some of them had been very nearly lethal. But it was one thing to know that, it was another to feel it.

Sasuke shivers. He didn't know why. But his scars were fucking sensitive when she touched them. She might as well be touching his "sword."

It was bizarre. He never got this sensation when he touched them. Hinata was just magic he concluded. Fairy dust he concluded. Hinata was a fairy princess. A fairy princess who he was going to thoroughly ravish before the day was out.

"You know it drives me crazy when you do that," Sasuke growls.

"I know. That's why I do it," she replies with a smile.

"Fucking tease," he growls and decides to get even by flicking his tongue against one of her sensitive nipples, making Hinata moan and cry out.

"There, now we're even," he says smugly and glides his hand between her thighs to tease her, while kissing her heatedly.

"Mmm no, now we are even," says, returning his kiss, and stroking her lover.

"Fuck," he growls out in carnal pleasure.

Sasuke knew his luck. He figured if they didn't enjoy each other thoroughly soon, someone would walk in on them. It was just like a law of the universe or something.

"Nhhh," Hinata moans and arches against his touch.

Sasuke decides Hinata was wet enough to handle him. He was just about to finally join with his lover when she stops him. Are you fucking kidding me?! What the Hell? He wanted her. She definitely wanted him. What was the problem now?!

"I want to try something new," she mumbles shyly.

"New," he replies and cocks his head to the side curiously.

"Well we've never done it standing up before," Hinata elaborates.

"You think you could handle that," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, I'm not a China Doll," she huffs.

"You're as beautiful as one. But alright," he takes her hand and helps her stand up.

"That was surprisingly sweet of you to say," she mumbles to him.

"I have my moments. Mostly around you," he pulls her against him.

Hinata's back was against his chest. Their lower halves brushing against each other. Hinata looks back at him in confusion. How were they supposed do anything when her back was towards him standing up?

"This was popular in the Sound. The Horse and Ram are far from the only exhibitionists in this world. You'll like it, I promise," he purrs into her ear.

"Al-right," she stammers back.

Sasuke smirks and kisses her neck. He slides into his lover. He uses one hand to caress her breasts and the other he snakes over her stomach. Slowly it drifts further south until he finds her clit to tease as he thrusts in and out of her.

Hinata gasps and moans. Her head was spinning with pleasure. She couldn't really get any leverage other than to lean back into him.

"It allows easier access for the man and the woman should just enjoy herself. Added benefit is it puts on quite a show if any of those damn maids walk in on us," Sasuke growls out in pleasure as he continues slamming into his busty lover.

"Mmm you wouldn't actually do that," she moans and leans back against him desperately, seeing stars behind her eyes.

"If they walked in on us right now? Yeah, I would," he snarls in bliss and slams into her spot.

There was nothing like being with Hinata. Sasuke honestly didn't know that the human body could feel THAT good. It was like she was made just for him. She fit around him so perfectly and was adorable how she'd still blush while they were making love.

Hinata moans and could feel her own climax building. It was spiraling towards her like a rollercoaster. She idly thought that she should probably send a gift basket to some perverted Sound Ninjas somewhere out in the world. The bluenette screams her lover's name as she orgasms, Sasuke joining her not long afterwards.

 **End of Lemon**

"You're right. You aren't a China Doll," he chuckles darkly into her ear, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you finally noticed," she answers him.

"Well since we've established that I'm not going to accidentally break you in half…," he trails off.

"Yes," she asks.

"There are a few more things that we could try out," informs her.

Meanwhile, in the heart of the village, Kurenai and Anko were doing some shopping. Both were enjoying their day off. That's when they heard some giggling. Curious, the experienced ninjas decide to see what was going on.

"I guess Sasuke is feeling better," a Hyuga girl who Kurenai dubbed A says.

"He must be. Can you imagine? I never thought that Lady Hinata was the type to risk being stumbled upon in such a fashion," girl B says.

"It's not really her fault. I mean if I had a lover that looked like that, I'd probably get carried away too," girl A continues.

"That's true. Good thing that it was us who stumbled upon them and not Lord Hiashi," girl B agrees.

"Looks like Hinata landed herself the bad boy, after all," Anko says.

"Talk about opposites attracting," Kurenai mutters.

"We should probably leave before they realize they are being spied on," the fishnet lover advises.

"Good idea," Kurenai says and flits off with the other woman.

Meanwhile, Okami paces. Dammit. He hadn't heard any reports from Aito since the night before. He knew that the kid was worried about getting caught. But a lot could happen in 24 hours.

He just hoped that Sasuke's reeducation was holding. If it wasn't, that would make things difficult. On the bright side, they had captured five new ninjas today. He was certain that they would be successful in their mission.

After a rather frisky shower, Hinata decided to try her luck. Maybe she'd be able to get through to Sasuke. He was still in the afterglow phase. That had to mean he was more likely to be persuadable right?

"Sasuke, I really think that you should at least try to talk to Naruto. Remember if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together. If he didn't assign us that mission to the Land of Tea," she trails off.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's probably true," Sasuke concedes and busies himself with drying off Hinata with a warm fluffy towel.

"So you'll do it for me," she asks and gives him her best puppy eyes.

"Hinata, don't do that. That isn't fair," he replies, now drying himself off.

"What's not fair," she asks "innocently."

"Giving me those puppy eyes. You know that I can't say no to you, especially not when you make that face," he answers.

"I know. So you'll do it then," she inquires.

"He gets five minutes to convince me that he isn't a fucking traitor," the last Uchiha states.

"Thank you," Hinata says and hugs him tightly.

"I'm doing this for you, not for him," Sasuke reminds her.

"I know. But I'm sure you'll see. The Chikara just messed with your head. Naruto is our friend," she tells him.

"We'll see. Can you hand me, my kimono," he says.

"Sure," she replies and hands it to him, while she dresses herself.

"Let's go before I change my mind," he tells her and they head to Naruto's office.

Sasuke being Sasuke, didn't bother to knock. He'd knock for Hinata. But the loser wasn't going to get the same courtesy. Not when he had seen the blonde murder his pregnant wife in a vision thrust onto him by the Chikara.

"Whoa! Bastard, you're back," Naruto chirps happily.

"Hinata asked me to come. That's the only reason I came," he bluntly informs Naruto.

"Oh well still. It's a start. Damn Hinata. You are good. I've heard of the expression knock some sense into someone but never screw some sense into them," he laughs.

In a flash, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall. The dark haired man had his hand wrapped tightly around the Hokage's throat. His Sharingan and Rinnegan whirling madly with the promise of violence.

"If you ever talk about her that way again, I WILL kill you," Sasuke promises and let's go of his neck.

"Jeez bastard. It was just a joke," Naruto responds and tries to catch his breath.

"Sasuke, remember what I said. He's our friend," Hinata reminds him.

"That or he at least pretends to be. Go on loser. Convince me that what I saw isn't going to happen. Convince me that you aren't going to murder us both later on. You could finish the job Danzo put in motion all those years ago," he hisses.

"Sasuke, you are acting crazy. You are my best friend. I didn't spend years trying to get you back, just to attack you later on. That makes no sense. Do you even hear yourself," the blue eyed ninja demands to know in outrage at the accusations.

"It doesn't make sense. That's why it's the perfect idea. No one would ever suspect you. You practically have a halo around your head. You are the hero of the war. No one would think you'd kill in cold blood. That what makes you the perfect assassin," Sasuke growls at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You are serious about this. Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll have Ibiki do his mindfucking jutsus on me," Naruto offers.

"It would. But I want to be there during the interrogation. I'm not going to let either of you trick me," Sasuke states.

"Fine. You're on bastard. You are going to feel so stupid when this is all over," the blonde tells him.

We'll see," Sasuke says.


	19. Chapter 19

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Hmm I guess no one caught the foreshadow of that "static electricity" or if they did they didn't say. I have been trying to work on the length of my stories. This one should easily hit 80k words. I'd like to hit 100k. We'll have to see though. It would be a first for me, but if we hit 200 reviews, you that person gets a prize. It can be a request for this story or another one.

Chapter 19

Sasuke follows Hinata and Naruto to see Ibiki. The last Uchiha was well aware that after threatening the man with castration, he probably wouldn't be happy to see him. Did Sasuke give a fuck? Absolutely not. If it was possible to give negative fucks, Sasuke would.

"What do you want this time," Ibiki growls and eyes the last Uchiha warily, he hadn't forgotten what had happened last time.

"I want you to interrogate Naruto. Sasuke is still suffering from his time with the Chikara. He's convinced that Naruto is going to betray him. I want you to prove to him that Naruto wouldn't do such a thing. Be as thorough as you need to," Hinata explains quickly and politely. (Really she was the opposite of her menacing lover, Ibiki noticed.)

"Well I don't mind. But you might want to leave the room. This isn't going to be pretty. Not really fit for a lady to see it. I'm warning you that I have made ANBUS cry while using these techniques," Ibiki says as he advises the pretty Hyuga Heiress to get out of the room.

"Alright. Sasuke are you going to be okay without me," she says and looks at him hesitantly.

"I'll be fine. He's right. You really shouldn't see this," Sasuke mutters and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, Hinata. This is going to get ugly. But if this is what it takes to prove to the bastard that I'm not secretly plotting against you guys, I'll do it," Naruto offers and tries to reassure her.

Hinata leaves. The interrogation was brutal. Ibiki skimmed every corner of Naruto's mind. The blonde Hokage howls out in utter agony more than once.

Sasuke watches carefully with narrowed eyes. He'd prove it to Hinata. There was no way she could argue when the results were staring her right in the face. Then they could get out of the Leaf. They'd go somewhere else. Maybe the Land of Tea, he thought smirking to himself.

"Well Sasuke, are you satisfied? I threw the metaphorical book at him. Our Lord Hokage came out squeaky clean, minus that disturbing fantasy involving him, Sakura, and all those shadow clones. Really Naruto, where do you come up with this shit," Ibiki informs Sasuke and asks Naruto.

"I'm still traumatized by that image. But you are right. I was wrong, loser," Sasuke mutters in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that bastard? I didn't quite catch that one," the young Hokage says smugly.

"I was wrong. You aren't a traitor," Sasuke grumbles again.

"Could you speak up a little more? I think Ibiki's mindfuck messed with my hearing," he says cheekily.

"I SAID I WAS FUCKING WRONG, LOSER. GOD DAMN IT. JUST TAKE THE DAMN APOLOGY AND SHUT UP," Sasuke bellows.

"That's better," Naruto says grinning ear to ear.

Hinata comes in. She heard Sasuke screaming at the top of his lungs. Oh boy. She decides it would be best to try to calm him down. Hinata would rather not things come to blows.

"Sasuke, it's alright. I guess it went well judging from what you were screaming," she asks cautiously.

"The loser isn't a traitor. He is still an idiot though," her lover tells her with a straight face.

"Well that's still better than a traitor. Do you want to go home now," she inquires.

"Home would be good. And Naruto I'll buy you a bunch of ramen or something to make it up to you," Sasuke says, taking Hinata's hand, and walking off. (Secretly, Sasuke was pleased that she hadn't argued with him about Naruto being an idiot.)

"Well that was anticlimactic," Ibiki muses.

"You're telling me. It's like someone just flipped a switch," the Hokage muses.

"A bit disturbing, really," the middle aged interrogator states.

"Yeah. More than a bit actually. Well good night, Ibiki," Naruto says and heads off, still a bit shaky on his feet after that session.

"Actually, Hinata I think I'm going to do some shopping real quick. I'll meet you there soon," Sasuke tells her on their way back to the Hyuga Estate.

"You sure? Okay. Hurry back," she says and kisses him.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I will," he kisses back and heads towards the Shopping District.

Sasuke heads to the jewelry store. He didn't particularly care for everyone staring at him open mouthed. But he'd deal with it.

It was obvious that he wasn't here for himself. Sasuke Uchiha had never been big on the whole jewelry thing. Logically they all reached the same unvoiced conclusion, _He's buying jewelry for a woman._

Sasuke decided he probably should have come later in the day, when there was less of a crowd. But well he was here now. He might as well look.

The last Uchiha gives the other patrons who were staring at him a Death Glare that even Madara Uchiha would have envied. They wisely stopped or at least minimized their staring after that. It seemed that most of them did not want to actually die that day.

He looks at all the rings. Sasuke if he had been more of a jewelry lover would have been impressed by the diverse offerings. They had gold, silver, copper, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and even some that were a mixture of more than one band material and gemstones. Hell there were gems here that Sasuke had never heard of or seen before.

He mentally kicks himself for not asking what gems Hinata liked most. Well diamonds were probably a safe bet. Women were always going on about how, _Diamonds are a girl's best friend._ Pleased with his logic, he moves over to look at the wedding rings that had diamond(s) on them.

He comes across a woman's ring. It had a golden wedding band. There were two large diamonds cut into the shape of hearts that wrapped around each other, connected. That would work. He liked the symbolism.

"Do you have this in a male's version as well," he asks, deciding matching wedding bands would be best.

"Yes, of course. I'd just need the groom's ring size and of course the bride," the jeweler answers.

"Great. How soon can they be ready," he inquires after giving the man his and Hinata's ring sizes.

"Well it depends. If you put a rush on it, it could be done in three days. Those rings are already some of our most expensive pieces. But that costs extra. Standard would probably take a week or two," he answers.

Sasuke gives this man a look like, _Who do you think you are talking to?_ Money had never been an issue for him after the massacre. He much would have rather had his family alive. He would have gladly given it all away if it would bring them back. But facts were facts, he was the only surviving member of a clan that had numbered in the hundreds. To put it bluntly, Sasuke was more than wealthy enough that he could have gotten into that Zodiac Party without a fake identity.

As he was the only living Uchiha, he'd inherited all of it, once he came of age (and was reinstated). He'd lived off a rather comfortable trust that his parents had set up in case of emergencies for him and Itachi beforehand.

"Rush it," Sasuke says.

"Alright. Pleasure doing business with you. You'll just need to sign off on the order and I can send them to an address of your choice or you can pick them up. Whichever is easier. For an order of that expense, shipping would be free," he informs him.

"I'll pick them up. What time would they be ready," Sasuke asks, deciding he didn't want to risk the rings coming in the mail and Hinata seeing them before he had a chance to propose.

"I'd say they should be ready in the morning. But just to be on the safe side, perhaps coming in during the afternoon would be best," he suggests in a helpful fashion.

"Good," Sasuke nods and signs the paper, before heading off.

Now that he knew that Naruto wasn't a fucking traitor that did make things safer. They would deal with the damn Chikara. The kid might be a wealth of information about his former captors. So Sasuke felt it was safe enough to propose.

He frowns, biting his lower lip. The last Uchiha wasn't entirely sure how to go about this. He knew the traditional approach was a romantic dinner, getting down on one knee, and making some proclamation of love.

Sasuke wasn't good at love proclamations. Should he issue threats of bodily harm with ease? Oh yes he could. He was good at those. Very good. But romantic words besides _I love you,_ those were harder for him. Honestly, he felt that he was better at SHOWING in a VERY physical way how he cared about her. Who needed words when you had body language?

"Maybe I should just propose during the afterglow," he muses.

Nah. That wasn't fair. She wouldn't be thinking straight. Besides, it was too perverted. He should do this right. Sasuke just wasn't sure what the right way was in this instance.

"God I wish Asuma was still alive," he mutters to himself.

Asuma as far as he could tell was the only older male ninja in that village that had somehow managed a "normal" relationship. He might actually be able to give decent advice.

Kakashi was a pervert. Hiashi's marriage had been arranged. So it's not like he had to propose. Guy with a woman? Ha don't make him laugh.

He could ask Shikamaru, but he was about 90% sure that it was likely Temari had done the "proposing." Here Sasuke imagines the feisty blonde dragging Shikamaru to the jewelry shop and informing him they were getting married. Yeah that sounded about right.

"I'm back. Sorry I kept you waiting," Sasuke says when he sees Hinata for him. (He actually had someone to come home to now. He hadn't had that in over a decade before.)

"It's alright. Did you find what you were looking for, I don't see any bags or packages," she asks, innocently tilting his head.

"I had to order it. It'll arrive in three days," he says.

"Oh alright," she says and kisses him.

Hinata figured he was ordering some sort of special weapon. Maybe a new sword or some kunais. He didn't seem upset about having to wait for whatever he was ordering. So she wasn't too worried about it.

"So where's Aito," he asks a bit warily.

"Oh he's playing with some of the children from my clan. He seems to be fitting in well. Poor thing is trying to be roped into playing house," she informs him.

"Oh jeez. I can sympathize. They used to try to pull that with me at the Academy," Sasuke says shaking his head.

"I'm glad that you and Naruto sorted things out. We should have done that sooner," the bluenette states.

"Yeah. We probably should have. But I wouldn't have listened anyway. They twisted my mind into a pretzel," Sasuke admits.

"But you still trusted me," the Hyuga points out.

"I'll always trust you. You practically have a halo and wings. There's just no universe where you don't come across as trustworthy, mindfuck or not," the dark haired man declares.

"That's so sweet of you to say," she murmurs and leans into him.

"It's the truth," Sasuke says and holds her.

Meanwhile, Okami was getting restless. That damn kid still hadn't reported in. What on earth was taking him so long? Had he been discovered by the Hyugas and Uchiha? Dammit all.

"Reporting in," Aito says into the communicator.

"There you are. What took you so long," Okami snaps and considers tearing into that irresponsible kid!

"I was playing with the kids. It makes them trust me more," Aito states in a rush, not wanting to face Okami's wrath.

"I see. Well what have you found out," Okami demands.

"Did you know you could make a rooster into a hen. Sasuke says he can do it," Aito asks innocently.

"What the Devil are you talking about, boy," the older man scoffs at this silly question.

"Well that's what I found out. That and Sasuke can get really loud when someone upsets Hinata," he answers.

"I see. So you haven't discovered anything useful. Keep trying. We are counting you to help us launch our revolution. The future of ninjas everywhere is in your hands," Danzo's son informs him.

"Yes, My Lord. I know. I won't let you down," Aito lies with ease. (Aito was getting to be a very good liar around the Chikara.)

"Good," Okami says and cuts off the communication.

Truly this was maddening. Here you had two ninjas from powerful bloodlines who CLEARLY desired each other. It should be EASY to get children out of this combination. But it was harder to get the Uchiha to knock the Hyuga up than it was to get their prisoners to combine bloodlines. Honestly.

A short while earlier, Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. The bastard was back to a normal level of bastardlyness. Yes, yes he know that probably wasn't a real word. It didn't matter. It described the last Uchiha perfectly.

The blonde Kage decided to stretch his legs with a walk around the village. That's when he noticed something funny going on. There was quite a commotion going on in the jewelry store.

The blue eyed ninja decides to investigate. He was Hokage. It was his job to protect the village and that included breaking up minor disturbances. Maybe someone couldn't afford to get the jewelry they wanted and was causing a fuss.

Naruto blinks when he hears Sasuke's voice. What the Hell was he doing in a jewelry shop. Sasuke had never really been into jewelry. The blonde knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but listen in.

" _Rush it,"_ Sasuke says and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was ordering to be "rushed" and why.

 _"Alright. Pleasure doing business with you. You'll just need to sign off on the order and I can send them to an address of your choice or you can pick them up. Whichever is easier. For an order of that expense, shipping would be free,"_ the bubbly ninja overhears the shop owner say to Sasuke.

Wait an order of that expense? Sasuke wasn't buying just regular jewelry, but expensive jewelry? Seriously, what was going on here? Something was up. Something big, Nrauto decided.

 _"I'll pick them up. What time would they be ready,"_ Naruto overhears Sasuke asking.

 _"I'd say they should be ready in the morning. But just to be on the safe side, perhaps coming in during the afternoon would be best,"_ the owner of the store suggests as Naruto continues his spying.

 _"Good,"_ Sasuke says and heads off.

Oh like Hell if Naruto wasn't going to ask the bastard about this. He just needed to get Sasuke alone. He was way too curious to let this go. Good thing that Kyubbi was a fox demon and not a cat. Otherwise Naruto would have been killed by curiosity.

The next day, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto showed up at the Hyuga Estate. He showed up at an ungodly hour. It was barely dawn. What on earth would get Naruto up THIS early? That should have been Sasuke's first clue that something was up. But he was still too sleepy to be really suspicious at this hour.

"Hey, bastard since you are better now. You wanna get some training in," Naruto asks merrily.

"I don't see why not. I've been a bit neglectful about giving you your daily ass kickings. Let me go grab my sandals and I'll meet you in the training fields," Sasuke says.

"Sounds good and you are so going to lose," the blonde says and darts off.

"He's entirely too perky to be a ninja," Sasuke muses and shakes his head as he throws his sandals on.

Sasuke scribbles a note and leaves it on the nightstand for a sleeping Hinata to see. He didn't want to worry her after all. The Chikara was still on the loose. He makes sure to place it where she wouldn't be able to miss it and then heads off to get some training in.

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _The loser showed up at the crack of dawn. He wants to train. We are going to the regular training fields. Not sure how long I'll be gone. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe afterwards you can help me get clean. Training with Naruto is a dirty business._

 _Love Sasuke (and looking forward to that bath!)_

Soon enough, the last Uchiha gets to the training fields. Naruto, no surprise was already there. He looked way too pumped up for a simple sparring match. Sasuke got the impression he'd been conned somehow. He just didn't know how yet. But he would find out.

"Alright, loser. Spill," Sasuke orders.

"I saw you at the jewelry shop. I wasn't you know like spying but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the owner," Naruto begins to say cautiously.

The blonde was well aware that Sasuke took his privacy very seriously. The brooding ninja was probably going to try to kick his ass for spying on him. But well it was worth it!

"You weren't spying, my ass," Sasuke growls.

"Anyway, so what'd you get that was so expensive it would have included free shipping and so important you placed a rush order on it," the blue eyed ninja ignores his friend's annoyance.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You've never been able to keep your mouth shut before. I don't want you to ruin the moment," Sasuke scoffs.

"Wait the moment," Naruto asks.

"Yes. Drop it," the dark haired ninja orders.

"Hmm expensive jewelry and the moment. Bastards are you proposing to Hinata," the blonde inquires excitedly.

"…If you tell her before I do, I swear I will slit your throat," Sasuke warns him.

"So you ARE proposing! That's great news. I mean she's such a good influence on you. I don't know how she puts up with your moodiness. But I'm glad you found someone," he continues.

"Uh huh," Sasuke replies skeptically.

"So how were you planning on proposing," the blue eyed man asks.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Sasuke mutters.

"You better make it special. Women are big on the whole romantic symbolism when it comes to this kind of thing," the Hokage advises.

"Yeah. I KNOW that much," Sasuke snaps.

"Wow. You are really worried about this," Naruto says, noting Sasuke's tone.

"You would be if you were in my position. It's too important to fuck up. Good thing I'm not you," the last Uchiha says smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean bastard," the blonde demands to know.

"Only that you are likely to propose to your woman while you two are at the ramen shop," Sasuke scoffs.

"Hey! What would be wrong with that," Naruto asks.

"You are utterly hopeless. This is why you are still a virgin and I'm not," Sasuke taunts.

"Oh shut it," the blue eyed ninja growls.

"It's not my fault that you are an idiot. She was standing right next to you and you never noticed," Sasuke taunts.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have noticed her either! Who assigned you to the missions that got you together," Naruto says smugly.

"Alright. I have to admit, I do kinda owe you for that. Big time," Sasuke sighs and concedes.

"So how do you think her teammates are going to take it," the Hokage questions.

"Honestly? I didn't really think about that. Wait, Naruto you are a fucking genius," the last Uchiha exclaims.

"Well yeah. Wait why," Naruto asks.

"Nevermind. I gotta go. I'll see you later," Sasuke says running off to find Shino.

He was relieved when he found the insect lover easily enough. Sasuke pauses. He hadn't really talked to Shino much. Well no one had.

The boy was almost mute. It seemed to be more by choice than anything else. Still he was Hinata's teammate. He'd want her to be happy right?

"Hey, Shino," Sasuke calls out.

Shino blinks. Sasuke Uchiha was talking to him? That was a first. He was aware that the darker haired man was involved with Hinata romantically. Truthfully, he had never heard of a more unlikely match. But Hinata seemed happy. Who was he to judge if the butterfly decided she wanted a fucking bumblebee?

"Sasuke," Shino greets him.

Well at least the Uchiha had remembered his name. Naruto hadn't even been able to remember that much. Were they not comrades, Shino thought to himself still sore about that one.

"Look. I know that we don't know each other that well. But I need a very minor favor. One that I think would make Hinata happy," he says.

"What's the favor," Shino asks cautiously.

"Well you have all sorts of insects, right? Does that include any fireflies," Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I have fireflies. A few thousand of them actually. Why do you ask," the quiet ninja asks and couldn't fathom where this was possibly going.

"Do you mind if I borrow them in three days time for a night? I'd give them back," he says.

"I don't see the harm. But why do you want them and what does it have to do with Hinata," Shino asks.

"When we first got together…officially there were a lot of fireflies that night. I thought it would be symbolic if they were when I…propose," he answers.

"You're proposing to Hinata," Shino asks in shock.

He didn't know what he had been expecting. But he knew it wasn't that. Wow. Had they even been together that long?

"I'm going to yeah," he says.

"Well that is unexpectedly romantic of you. Hinata does tend to bring out the best in people though. I don't mind lending you the fireflies for a night. It is for Hinata. I'll direct them to follow your orders and return at sunrise," he says.

"Thanks Shino," Sasuke says.

"No problem. Just make sure I get a good seat at the wedding," he tells him.

"I will," Sasuke promises.

"Good. And do tell Naruto that my name is Shino," he scowls.

"Still sore about that, huh," he asks.

"He couldn't even remember the name of his comrade," Shino fumes.

"Yeah, I'd probably be pissed too. See you later," he says and darts off.

Meanwhile, Hinata wakes up and notices the note. She reads it and smiles, laughing a bit at the end. Only Sasuke could turn a note like that into something erotic.

She stretches and gets around. He'd be back soon enough. She was glad they had patched things up. Well as much as they ever did. Trust Naruto and Sasuke to renew their friendship by beating each other up. Boys will be boys, no matter what their age was.


	20. Chapter 20

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Lol this story originally started as a plot bunny (maybe scene bunny would be more accurate.) I thought it would be a oneshot or a two shot. Now here we are on chapter 20. I do have a new plot bunny in mind. I might be posting that soon, if I can get over my bashfulness at starting the story off with an almost immediately limeish flavor. It would be another Sasuke x Hinata. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Chapter Twenty

Three days later, Sasuke goes and picks up the rings. He makes a quick stop to see Shino and gets the fireflies. Hinata was out today. She was at some Girls Day Out thing.

Sasuke really did not want to know what the female ninjas of the Leaf did on these excursions. The last Uchiha didn't want to know. He was pretty sure that no other self respecting male ninja did either.

He only knew they happened once a month and there was a strict, _No Men Allowed Rule_ enforced extremely strictly. That was okay though. It gave him plenty of time to plan his proposal. And he was going to need all the time he could get. He wanted it to be extra special for her.

"Like any man would want to get drug along on their shopping day," Sasuke mutters to himself.

Sasuke still had to collect on that bath he mentioned in the note. So he decides the large, luxurious baths of the Hyuga Estate were as good a place as any to, _Pop the question_. Besides, it gave him an excuse to see a naked Hinata. It was really the simple things in life that were life's greatest pleasures he decided. A naked Hinata firmly fell under this category.

"I wonder how directing the fireflies works. Might as well experiment. I want you all to hover in the corner over there for now," Sasuke orders and feels rather silly because he was talking to bugs.

The fireflies all immediately fly over in the corner. Huh, the bugs actually understood English. Impressive. Shino had them well trained it seemed. Sasuke wasn't sure how the quiet man did it.

Sasuke had always thought that Shino just used his chakra to control him. So they actually understood the insect lover. Interesting. But he had more important things to think about at the moment. So he pushes that thought aside to examine another day.

"Good bugs," he praises them.

He lights probably hundreds of candles with his fire jutsus. They were all scented. Sasuke was detail orientated like that.

Feeling a little cliché, he scatters red rose petals in the bath water. Women went crazy for that sort of thing. He might as well go all out, right? Finally, he enlists Aito's help. The child was a useful "helper," Sasuke had decided this awhile ago.

Why? Because that kid had decided to become Sasuke's shadow. Hinata seemed to find this endlessly amusing. And since he did fully intend on restoring his clan one day with Hinata, it didn't hurt if he showed off his "parenting skills." The subliminal message was quite clear here. _Kids like me. We should have our own._ Well at least he thought it would be clear anyway. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

"So I need you to grab some champagne and those chocolate covered strawberries that Hiashi thinks he's hidden away so cleverly in the bottom kitchen cabinet on the left," he instructs the kid.

"Sure. Wait what's champagne," he asks innocently and Sasuke tries not to laugh at how naïve he was.

"Something you aren't old enough to drink. It'll be labeled on the bottle. Fancy bottle. You can't miss it," Sasuke clarifies.

"Okay," Aito says and darts off, eager to be useful.

"Well at least he's well trained," Sasuke says, shaking his head in amusement.

Aito grabs the strawberries. It took awhile but he found the champagne. He wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke was up to. He knew it had something to do with Hinata though.

Sasuke seemed fond of dragging her off into the baths for some reason. Aito didn't get it. But grownups were weird sometimes. At least they hadn't stuck him with any needles. So as far as he was concerned, Sasuke could be obsessed with whatever room he wanted to be obsessed with.

"Thanks Aito," Sasuke says and hands him an ice cream cone as a nice reward for his assistance.

Sasuke believed in rewarding people who weren't annoying. The world was filled with entirely too many annoying people. So it was important to appreciate the ones who weren't. That and the fact that it pissed Hiashi off when he "spoiled the refugee" with ice cream, pleased Sasuke greatly. The ice dick could deal with it. There were very few things that amused him more than annoying Hiashi.

It was a good system. Sasuke gives the kid ice cream and kid does what Sasuke wants. He made sure to train Aito in the evenings. If the kid got fat under his watch, he was sure that Hinata would probably have something to say about that.

Meanwhile, Okami paces. God dammit. He hadn't heard from Aito at all today. That kid was being really cautious. Was he really that worried he'd be found out? Okami was going crazy waiting for updates about the situation. This was absolutely maddening.

Maybe he should try contacting him. No. No. He had to be patient. What if he contacted him while Sasuke and Hinata were with the brat? That wouldn't do at all.

When Hinata gets home, Aito bounds over to her. He greets her excitedly. The kid informs her that Sasuke was taking a bath.

"Thanks, Aito," she says with a smile and quickly heads off to join Sasuke in the baths.

She heads off to the baths. Hinata blinks when she saw all the candles and rose petals. She'd never really seen Sasuke's romantic side.

Well at least not to this kind of degree. He was more of a pouncer than seducer. (If you have seen a naked Sasuke, you would realize he didn't really need to do much seducing.)

"You did all this," Hinata asks, smiling.

"Well most of it. I taught Aito how to play fetch," Sasuke answers rather smugly.

Hinata laughs. She didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes at that response. But she decides to go with laugh and she soon strips, joining Sasuke in the warm, rose covered water.

"And how did you teach him to play fetch," she questions and soon sits in her lover's lap.

"Easy. I tell him to fetch something and I give him ice cream. It also has the bonus of annoying your father," Sasuke replies.

"What am I going to do with you two," she asks shaking her head.

"As long as he realizes that you are mine, I'm willing to tolerate him," Sasuke explains.

"How generous," Hinata muses.

"I thought so," Sasuke says and kisses her.

"Mmm you do know he's going to try to kill you for taking his strawberries, right," Hinata asks.

"I'd like to see him try," Sasuke says as he holds one to her mouth.

Hinata laughs and bites into the strawberry. Sasuke seems rather pleased with himself. It was cute. (He'd scowl if she called him cute though.)

"Mmm so what brought all this on," she asks.

"I wanted it to be special," he answers.

"You wanted what to be special," she questions.

"You can come out now," Sasuke says to the fireflies and they all fly around the room, a few thousand small shimmering lights in the candle light.

"You remembered. Wait where and how did you find so many fireflies," she says smiling and then blinks, _How'd he get them all inside and to hide for so long in the corner?_

"Shino," Sasuke says simply.

"Oh. It's nice that you are getting along," she says.

"All he wanted in return was a good seat," the last Uchiha says.

"A good seat where," Hinata asks confused.

"Hopefully at our wedding," Sasuke says, reaching over the edge of the bath and grabbing a black velvet jewelry box.

"Ou-r wedding," she stammers and looks at the box.

"Hinata, I'm really good with the whole romantic poetry thing. But you know that I love you. I want to marry you. Will you marry me," Sasuke asks and opens the box for the stunned Hyuga.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful," she says looking at the golden and diamond wedding ring stunned.

"Good. It suits you. But you didn't answer my question and please don't faint. We had been much such progress on you not fainting," Sasuke says wryly.

"I'm not going to faint," she huffs.

"Good. So what's your answer," Sasuke says and leans in to kiss her.

"YES," she says and returns his kiss.

Sasuke was actually impressed by Hinata's lung capacity. He was almost positive the entire estate had heard Hinata's answer. He didn't care though.

She had said yes. His eardrums would recover later and he had a very naked Hinata in his lap. Life was good. Life was very good. Actually scratch that, life was fucking fantastic and enchanting. He half expected a unicorn to pop out of somewhere.

Meanwhile, Hiashi blinks. Hinata had just shouted yes in a very loud fashion. It was only once though. While he knew Sasuke must be keeping his daughter's attention somehow and it definitely wasn't because of his warm personality, he was fairly certain that wasn't a cry of passion. That could only mean one thing. He'd proposed.

On the bright side, Sasuke was easily one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. He'd be able to keep Hinata safe. He seemed to genuinely care about her. Hinata would be happy and safe with him.

On the not so bright side, he was stubborn and proud. While he didn't seem to mind dawning Hyuga kimonos, he was very resistant to their way of life. Hopefully Hinata would be able to screw some sense into him.

Later that day, Naruto races into the Hyuga Estate. The blonde was screaming his head about something. All the Hyugas approach their Lord Hokage like he had gone insane.

"Loser, what the Hell," Sasuke asks raising an eyebrow.

"IT'S THE CHIKARA," he says.

"What about them," Sasuke demands.

"We got a location. Come on, let's nail these bastards," Naruto exclaims and tries to drag Sasuke off.

"Good. Hinata stay here. You'll be safer," Sasuke says and kisses her forehead.

"What? I'm going," Hinata says.

"No, you aren't," the Uchiha puts his foot down.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let you both face them alone," the bluenette argues.

"I don't want you to get hurt," the last Uchiha says.

"I won't get hurt. I told you that I'm not a China Doll. I can fight too, Sasuke. I'm a Jonin, just like you," the Hyuga Heiress informs him.

"Yes, I know. But I still don't want you to go and possibly get hurt. Hinata these people are fucking sick. You know that. They drugged you last time," Sasuke reminds her.

"I'm going," she says.

"When the fuck did you get so stubborn," Sasuke snaps.

"You probably rubbed off on me," she says with a small smile.

"I deserved that one. Fine, let's go. But be careful," he tells her.

"I'm not you or Naruto. I'm not reckless," she responds.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Naruto huffs.

"That you charge into battle with no plan whatsoever and Sasuke's plans generally are risky as Hell," she answers him.

"She's got a point," Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Well if you two are done arguing, we have some bad guys to catch," Naruto informs them.

"Right! Lead the way loser," Sasuke says as they follow the blonde and along the way the rest of the "team" joins them.

"Whoa," Hinata hears Kiba say when they arrive at the Chikara stronghold.

"Hinata, Tenten, Sakura go inside and try to rescue any prisoners," Naruto orders and the women take off.

"And bastard calm the fuck down. Hinata will be fine. Sakura's got monstrous strength and is one of the best damn medics the Leaf has ever had. Tenten is great with weapons. Plus Hinata's got the Byakugan and her chakra sucking abilities," he reassures Sasuke when he feels Sasuke's positively murderous gaze upon him for separating the Uchiha from his lover.

Alright maybe that wasn't his brightest idea when it came to self preservation. But he knew it was a solid plan.

"Loser, when this is over, we are going to have a fucking talk about this splitting up bullshit," Sasuke growls and slams his fist into one of the Chikara's faces.

There was the cracking sound of a nose being broken from the force of the hit. Blood sprayed from the injury. Naruto was just glad that Sasuke had hit one of the bad guys and not him. Damn Sasuke could be really prissy sometimes.

The fighting was ferocious. Naruto recognized some of the fighters vaguely as coming from clans that were scattered all over the Five Nations. A lot of them had particularly nasty bloodlines to deal with.

The blonde wasn't worried though. They had a Sasuke. And if there was one thing that he and Sasuke were good at doing, it was fucking people up hardcore.

"CHIDORI," Naruto hears his friend issue out his battle cry.

"RASENGAN," the blue eyed Hokage says and joins his friend in the fray.

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten dart inside one of the buildings. Hinata was horrified. There must have been dozens, maybe even hundreds of people locked up in cells. Thankfully, Sakura's strength came in handy when it came to ripping off the bars.

"Looks like we have company," Tenten warns them.

"Guards," Hinata says.

"Oh yeah, how many you think," Sakura asks.

"I count 23," the bluenette responds.

"Hinata, is that a ring on your hand," the pinkette asks.

"Sakura, now is not really the time to be asking Hinata about her jewelry choices," Tenten snaps.

"Right! Good point," the green eyed woman says as they begin to fight the guards.

Good thing they had managed to free a few prisoners. They tried to lend some assistance to their saviors. Hinata gets cornered though.

The guards were way too close to her. That's when one goes to strike the Hyuga and suddenly, Hinata was covered in a layer of blue lightning. The attackers get a high voltage shock when they touch her and were literally shocked to death.

"Sasuke taught you the Chidori," Sakura asks.

"No," Hinata says stunned, wondering how the fuck she'd done that.

"I've seen that move before. He likes to channel it throughout his body as a defense. You studied it on your own? Nice," Sakura says as she clocks one of the guards.

"No. I didn't do it," Hinata dodges another guard's attack.

"Of course you did. How else would it have happened? Magic," Tenten asks and sends some weapons hurling at the guards and cries out when one lands a hit on her shoulder.

"I don't know. But I'm telling you that I didn't do it," she snaps and continues fighting.

Sasuke and Naruto were terrors on the battlefield. Sasuke who wasn't exactly the most merciful person at the best of times, was eager to get some payback for the kidnappings. Naruto was fighting to disable. The last Uchiha, however, was going for kill shots.

Aito, who Sasuke had given a vial of his blood for Summonings, was also on the battlefield. He sees Okami. The man was distracted by some Leaf Ninjas that he didn't know.

"Okay, I need something bigger this time," he says and tries a Summoning.

Success! This time he got regular sized cobra. It was no Aoda. But it would work. He instructs the snake to bite Okami on the leg.

The cobra slithers over and bites Okami hard on his ankle. The middle aged man cries out in pain and grabs holds of his ankle. He wasn't sure what had bitten him, until he saw the cobra. Fuck! That meant he had about thirty minutes to get some anti-venom or he was a goner.

That's when Okami saw Aito hiding in the bushes. Could that brat have actually sicked the snake on him? No. That was impossible.

That kid didn't know how to summon anything. He was only eight for fucksake. Then again, Sasuke Uchiha had a Snake Contract. Aito had been living with him. Was it possible he had obtained a sample of Sasuke's blood and learned how to summon with it?

That's when he saw the vial of blood around Aito's neck. He was wearing it like a necklace. So he had indeed obtained a sample.

Surprisingly clever for a child. But it wouldn't do him any good. He had oh about 28 minutes left to get the antivenom. That was more than enough time to dispose of the traitor and save his own life.

"Traitor," Okami cries out and lunges for Aito.

Just as he was about to ring that brat's neck, Okami felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. When he looked down, he saw that Sasuke had moved between him and that damn kid. The Uchiha had thrust his sword straight into his chest.

"Your speed is truly incredible," he coughs up blood.

"And you are truly pathetic. Try picking on someone your own size next time," Sasuke hisses and drives the sword straight through him, before yanking it out roughly.

"Remember Aito, it is important to clean your blade," Sasuke says wiping his sword, as Okami falls to the ground and the grass was stained red with his lifeblood.

"You managed to summon a cobra. Not bad. But Aito, you do realize that it takes cobra venom approximately thirty minutes to kill a human, right," Sasuke questions him.

"Oh. I was wondering why he was still alive," Aito mutters sheepishly and looks a little embarrassed.

"It's the thought that counts. Good job. You alright," the dark haired man asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says.

"Good. Let's find Hinata and go home," he states and scans the battlefield for signs of his future wife.

"Home," Aito asks.

' "Well the Chikara has just been delivered a death blow. You seem to like the Hyuga Estate well enough," Sasuke replies.

"I can stay," he questions hopefully.

"I doubt that Hiashi is really going to object. If he does, I'll just turn him into a hen," Sasuke muses.

"I still don't know how you can do that," the child says.

"You'll understand someday when you are older," Sasuke replies and tries not to snicker. (Uchihas did not snicker.)

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Hinata. Then he blinks. Hinata was radiating the Chidori all along her body.

He didn't even know that she could use that attack. He knew she was a fire and lightning affinity like himself, but he'd never actually seen her use either. Huh you learn something new everyday.

"Hinata," he calls out.

"Sasuke," she says and races over to him.

Hinata was going to hug him. But she didn't want to fry her lover. He looked just as confused as she was about her current situation.

"Do you know how to turn it off," Sasuke asks.

"No. I was hoping you could tell me," she stammers.

Sasuke leans in and whispers something into Hinata's ear. A few minutes later, she turned the Chidori off. He pulls her into his arms and embraces her tightly.

"Why would you use an attack that you didn't know how to turn off," he demands to know.

"I didn't. It just sorta happened," the Hyuga tells him.

"Hinata, Chidori is a high level technique. It can take years, at least months to master enough to radiate along your body like that. It doesn't just happen," he states.

"I'm telling you that is what happened," she insists.

"…," Sasuke goes silent for a minute.

"Is something wrong," Hinata asks.

"When was the last time you had your…cycle," Saskue responds awkwardly.

He honestly couldn't believe he was discussing this with Aito right by them. But he figured cycle was vague enough that the kid would be clueless. At least that is what the Uchiha was hoping.

"I don't know. It's been awhile," she states offhandedly.

"Would you say…over a month," he questions.

"…Well I guess I am a week or two late. It happens sometimes. It's not like that calendar method is actually accurate," she informs him.

"I think you're pregnant," Sasuke says.

"Ohhh," Hinata replies stunned.

"First the static electricity. Now you are using Chidori. You are pregnant and the kid has a lightning affinity. A really strong one…if its somehow tapping into your chakra in the womb like that," he muses.

"I mean I guess it's possible. We haven't used protection and we've been…well you've been…very affectionate," Hinata says with a blush.

"Yeah," he agrees and marvels at how tastefully she could describe the fact that they had been _screwing like rabbits._

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. If I'm not…I know how much you want a family and we have plenty of time," she tells him.

 _"_ Too late for that. Fortunately, we have a medic on the battlefield. Finally, Sakura is going to be useful. I have waiting for that to happen since I was 12," he muses.

"SASUKE," Hinata cries out.

"What," he asks innocently.

"That's not very nice," Hinata scolds him.

"I never claimed to be nice," he smirks.

"…That's true," she says with a sigh.

"SAKURA, GET OVER HERE. WE NEED YOU NOW," Sasuke says and tries to get over how odd it sounded to say that.

Sakura blinks. But she rushes over. The pink haired woman thought maybe someone had been injured. She never expected that Sasuke was going to ask her to do a pregnancy test.

"Sakura. Pregnancy. Test. For. Hinata. Now. Please," Sasuke orders.

"Ohhh," Sakura says as she says and begins the test.

"Yes, ohhh. Now do it," Sasuke orders again.

"Well I'm definitely picking up chakra signatures that aren't hers. Faint but still there. It's about what I'd expect for someone who is a month or two along," Sakura muses.

"Did you say signatures, as in more than one," Hinata asks.

"Yeah, there are two distinct signatures. Congratulations Hinata. You are pregnant with twins," Sakura informs her.

Thank God for Sasuke's fast reflexes. He was able to catch his lover before she hit the ground. Hinata had fainted.

"Well…at least she got through the proposal before fainting," Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Proposal," Sakura asks.

"She said yes. We are getting married. I guess this gives us incentive to organize the wedding quickly. I'm not sure how thrilled she'd be to walk down the aisle while heavily pregnant with twins," Sasuke muses.

"How thoughtful," Sakura says sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me. It's just common sense," the last Uchiha says.

"I have to ask. Why, Hinata," Sakura asks without malice.

"Because she's enchanting," he answers.


	21. Chapter 21

Enchanting

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is late. I ran into writer's block on this one and some other stories took over. If you want other Sasuke x Hinata stories or are up to giving other pairings another shot, I have some other stories going you might like. Thank you guys for all your support of this surprisingly massive plot bunny. O.o

Chapter Notation: Mermaid wedding dresses are a thing. Google images and type in mermaid wedding dresses and look at the bottom. It'll make more sense. (Well if you are curious XD). Ah and what the Hell, let's give Aoda his scene.

 **EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR HAPPY ENDING. (And if you are so inclined feel free to check out my other stories. I do try to take requests if you have an idea you'd like to see done.)**

Chapter 21

"Father, it's a wedding. We aren't preparing for a war," Hinata stammers.

Sasuke had to agree with his lover on this one. Personally, Sasuke was far more interested in the honeymoon than the wedding. But he did want to give Hinata her special day. But Hiashi was going…just a bit overboard. That had to be the third fucking wagon of flowers and the tenth of food being brought in.

"Hinata, you are marrying outside the clan. That makes it particularly important to have a grand ceremony. We do not want to be viewed as having been in a position of weakness," Hiashi explains.

"Yes, father I understand. But I would like to have the wedding before the twins arrive," Hinata says.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY," Hiashi asks.

"Uh oh," Hinata squeaks and hides behind Sasuke.

"Are you pregnant," Hiashi demands.

"She is," Sasuke answers.

"And when were you two planning on telling me this," he asks, scowling.

"We were looking for the right moment. And don't give me that look. I proposed to her before I knew she was expecting. You condoned us being together in ALL ways, as long as we married if she conceived. We are marrying. They are Uchihas, NOT Hyugas. If you come anywhere near either of our children with that barbaric seal, I will kill you," he says, his Sharingan and Rinnegan whirling.

"Are you threatening me, boy," he demands.

"That's not a threat. It's a fucking promise," he thunders at him.

"Please don't fight," Hinata pleads.

"And stop upsetting Hinata. It's not good for her in her condition," Sasuke growls.

"I hope the children are more reasonable than their father," Hiashi mutters.

"That's rich coming from you," Sasuke seethes.

"Father, Sasuke," Hinata pleads again.

"You're right Hinata. Do you feel up to taking a walk? I'd like to show you the District," he asks her.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant. I'm not crippled. And I'm not even out of my first trimester! Yes, I can walk around the village," she huffs.

"Good," he says and takes her hand, leading off.

"Sasuke, you aren't going to go overboard and treat me like I'm made of glass for the rest of this pregnancy, are you," Hinata asks.

"I prefer to think of it was being protective and pampering," Sasuke responds.

"That's Uchihaese for yes," Hinata sighs.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our children," he says.

"I know," she sighs and kisses his cheek with a smile.

He takes her to the Uchiha District. He and Naruto had gone through (well an army of Naruto clones and even quite a few of his own) and cleaned up the long neglected buildings. It had been fucking exhausting.

"I never realized how big it was," Hinata says.

"Lots of space for them to play," he tells her.

"…Sasuke it's practically a mini village," the bluenette laughs.

"My clan was large," he says with a shrug.

"I see that. So it's normal for Uchihas to be like you," she muses.

"What's that supposed to mean," he questions.

"Like the Ram in private," she laughs.

"I was a kid. I wasn't exactly taking a survey. But it was common for people in my family to have 4 or more children. The Head Family was usually an exception. Two was considered standard," he explains.

"Why is that," she asks curious.

"Well if something happened to one of your children, there would still be an heir. For the most part in my family an Uchiha is an Uchiha. There's not a great deal of difference when it comes to power within the clan, unless you are from the Head Family. We didn't have a Main and Branch Family. But the Clan Leader makes the rules. Having a bunch of kids could lead to power struggles later on. So it was a way of minimizing that possibility," he answers.

"Isn't it kinda overanalyzing it," she asks.

"Maybe. That and the Clan Head in addition to being in charge of Clan Matters, was also the head of the police force. Both positions were very demanding and well long hours means less time for siring more children," he continues.

"I'm glad you aren't in charge of the police force in that case," she says with a teasing smile.

"I wanted to be when I was a kid," he tells her.

"You wanted to follow in your father's footsteps. That's unexpectedly cute of you," she giggles, trying to picture a mini Sasuke following an older version of himself around like a shadow.

"Something like that," he chuckles and pushes her against a nearby wall.

Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Sasuke leans in and starts to kiss her. She was asking for it when she giggled like that.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen them," she murmurs, returning his kiss.

"Seen who," Sasuke murmurs, breaking the kiss, and moving onto some necking.

"Your family. Do you have a picture? I mean the twins might look like them," she asks, moaning when she felt him kiss her neck.

"Well I was planning on taking you against the wall more than showing a family photo album," Sasuke trails off.

Hinata blushes scarlet at this announcement. Sasuke seems pleased with this reaction. Sasuke could be very smug at times. Alright most of the time.

"The first time we were together, we were outdoors. Don't tell me that you are shy. There's no one here but us," he promises.

"Sasuke, that is not the point," she squeaks.

"But if you prefer inside or looking through some pictures, that's fine by me," he says, biting down on her neck teasingly, and leads her into the only house with lights on.

"You are evil," she squirms at the bite and follows him.

"Yeah. You still love me anyway," Sasuke replies and looks around, until he finds an old photo album.

"That's my father, my mother, Itachi, and me," he says pointing to picture that looked like it was taken just before he joined the Academy.

"You definitely take after your mother," she says.

"Yeah. Itachi looked more like father," Sasuke offers.

"You were so cute as a kid. Awe look how big your eyes were," she says.

"…My eyes were not big," Sasuke huffs.

"Bubble eyes. Compared to the rest of your face," she states.

"You are the one with the bubble eyes," he protests.

"Mmm that's normal in my family. You lost the bubbleness though. Now they are more proportional and smoldering instead of cute," she offers.

"Smoldering is better for my dignity," Sasuke seems somewhat pacified.

"Your father looks kinda strict," she says.

"He was. But less than yours," the Uchiha counters.

"This was me and Itachi. We had to catch a cat," he says pointing to the photo.

Sasuke was winking and had the biggest grin. Itachi had a small smile but was clearly pleased with himself.

"KAWAIIIIIIII," she squeals.

"…Did you just fan girl," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, it was so cute," she laughs.

"Uh huh. This was my grandfather and me," he says pointing to another picture.

He was sitting in an older man's lap. Hinata guessed this was his maternal grandfather due to the fact that Fugaku's side of the family seemed to be tanner. This man had the same skin tone as Sasuke. They were smiling and sitting by a fireplace. Sasuke seemed confused about something though.

"You were close," she asks.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Are you hoping for boys, girls, or both," Hinata asks.

"Eventually both. But I'm hoping for girls to start off with. Don't get me wrong, I'll be thrilled either way. The most important thing is that they are healthy," Sasuke answers.

"Really? That's surprising. How come," she questions.

"Brothers in my family generally don't have the happiest endings. I figure if the girls are older that gives them an advantage and problems can be headed off when it comes to sibling rivalry," he tells her.

"…I guess that makes sense," she says.

About two weeks later, the wedding was finally taking place. Hiashi had somehow managed to organize it swiftly. It was truly massive. Sasuke was grateful that Hinata was the one walking down the aisle in white, otherwise it would have been almost impossible to find her in the throng of people.

Naruto was his bestman. He really hoped the loser wasn't going to do anything stupid. But it was Naruto. Sasuke was sure he was going to.

Hinata makes her way across the aisle. Aito was the ring boy. He seemed to be taking his duties very seriously.

Aoda was "guarding" the cake. The giant snake was not taking that duty particularly seriously. Sasuke could see some frosting on his face. In Aoda's defense, that was a big fucking cake and as thick as a couple men. So no one was going to miss a bit of frosting. It was also probably twice Sasuke's height.

The priest smiles at them. Honestly, when Hiashi first told Hinata was getting married, the priest had assumed that the groom was Naruto. He'd laughed. Honestly, he thought Hiashi was joking when he informed him that Hinata was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

 _"I would like you to officiate Hinata's wedding. You were the Priest at my wedding. I would like for you to do the same for my daughter's," Hiashi had told him._

 _"Lady Hinata is getting married? My how time flies! I am sure she and the Hokage will be quite happy together. I would be honored to officiate," he said._

 _"Hinata isn't marrying Naruto," Hiashi informed him._

 _"She isn't? Oh then it must be Kiba. He always did seem fond of her," he muses._

 _"Nor Kiba," the Hyuga Patriarch stated._

 _"Well then who is she marrying," the priest had asked in confusion._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha," Hiashi told him._

 _"HAHAHAHA. I didn't realize you had such a marvelous sense of humor, my Lord. That is a good one. No really, who is she marrying," the priest had laughed._

 _"I must admit that I didn't see the match coming myself. But I am not joking," the stern man told him._

 _"Ohhh. How does that even work? Lady Hinata is so gentle and he's so…well not," the priest asks._

 _"I'm not entirely sure myself. But I assume that he is more gentle with her than others. I have seen no signs that he has…treated her unwell," he states._

 _"Just think of the children! They are going to be holy terrors," the priest said._

 _"I am hopeful they take after Hinata in personality, but their father in battle prowess," Hiashi says._

 _"Indeed. Well I would still be honored," the priest had said._

 _"Wonderful. The wedding shall take place next week," Hiashi had informed him and left the stunned priest alone._

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? To be love, honor, and cherish? Till death do you part," he asks.

"I do," the dark haired man replies and the priest notices Sasuke's Sharingan was active, so he took a few steps away just to be on the safe side. (He didn't realize the OTHER meaning of an active Sharingan.)

"And do you Hinata Hyuga, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For better or forse worse? To love, honor, and cherish until death do you part," he asks the beautiful bride.

"I do," she says.

"Then I pronounce thee man and wife by the power invested in me by the Lord Hokage and the Fire Daimyo. You may kiss the bride," he says with a smile.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He hadn't been lying when he told Sakura that Hinata was enchanting. Today, even more so than usual.

Her long dark blue silky hair contrasted stunningly against the pure white dress she wore. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that was just low enough to entice him, but not enough to be indecent (Sasuke knew these things because a sweetheart neckline meant the he got to see just a bit of his wife's gorgeous breasts. So yes, he favored that cut)

The rich white silk caressed her every ample curve tastefully and there were diamonds and pearls sewn into intricate floral patterns here and there. It had a mermaid bottom. The veil was long and stunning.

Sasuke decided that dress probably cost more than most people made in a year with all those diamonds and pearls. Hiashi probably had a hand in Hinata's selection. But it was beautiful. He would have to have Hinata take it off. He was too tempted just to rip it off and then she'd be mad at him for ruining her wedding dress. (Not a good way to start the Honeymoon.)

Hinata smiles and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck. She figured he probably would go for a chaste kiss. She'd never really seen him engage in PDA that wasn't acceptable for children to see. Well until now. Boy did he prove her wrong.

Sasuke went for it. His lips were practically devouring hers and his hands even started to wander. This prompted some loud catcalls and whistles from ninjas. Even some applause. There were several gasps and if Sasuke had been bothering to look, he would have noticed that some parents quickly covered their young children's eyes.

"…Well I suppose children are a given," the priest mutters, blinking at the surprising display of passion from the normally Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I'm sure that you want to make your wedding memorable, but ravishing your new wife with everyone watching might not be the best way to go about that," Kakashi chuckles.

Sasuke promptly flips Kakashi off and ends the kiss. He smiles at Hinata and they go to cut the cake. He frowns, how the Hell was he even supposed to cut it?! It was twice as tall as he was.

"Master Sasuke, would you like for me to cut the cake," Aoda asks.

"Hinata, do you mind? Otherwise I don't know how the Hell we are going to do it," he asks his blushing bride.

"Oh yeah! Th-at's fine. Thank you, Aoda," she says.

Aoda waves his mighty tail and slices the cake into many pieces. How he did that without crushing it or sending cake pieces flying everywhere was a mystery. Even Sasuke was a little impressed.

"Thanks," he says and the newlyweds shove cake into each other's faces as was customary.

"Hey, bastard! You and Hinata forgot to throw the bouquet and garter," Naruto calls out.

"You know for once the loser is right," Sasuke says and has Hinata sit down, sliding the garter off her leg and then he throws it.

Hinata also throws her bouquet. It goes flying and surprisingly, a Summon catches it.

A lot of the more powerful ninjas had decided to show off. That apparently included Summons. This was a snake, a white snake, and she was massive. (Hinata knew it was a she because she called out, _"I got caught,"_ in a feminine voice.)

The garter belt landed on poor Aoda's head. He shakes it off and looks at it in confusion. The female snake tilts her head and slithers over.

"I like a snake who is good with his tail," she drags him off.

"Did that really just happen," Sasuke asks Hinata.

"I think so," Hinata answers.

"Can Summons even get married," he muses.

"Yeah! They can. I know a couple of old toad Summons who are," Naruto chimes in.

"Oh. Well…good I guess," Sasuke says and tries to process this.

Sasuke shakes his head and leads Hinata to the dance floor. Others soon join them. He smiles and spins Hinata around.

Naruto was… attempting to dance. Ouch. He'd just stepped on Sakura's toes. Uh oh. Sakura sends Naruto flying with a sucker punch.

"Never a dull moment," Sasuke says.

"Shouldn't we make sure he's alright," Hinata asks worriedly.

"Nah. Trust me, the loser can take a hit. Let's get out of here while the others are distracted," he tells her.

"Good idea," she says and runs off with her husband.

Sasuke leaves them a quick note and they head to the Land of Tea. He thought it was a fitting location, considering that was the first time he really got to touch her. That and it was more romantic than a freezing cave.

Hinata would have liked to explore the Land of Tea more. But Sasuke never let her leave the room. Once in awhile she'd make it off the bed. Thank God for silky carpets, strong couches, a shower, and sturdy kitchen countertops. If she hadn't already been pregnant before their honeymoon, she would have been now. Damn.

"Mmm well I know I had fun. But maybe next time we'll actually leave the hotel room," she murmurs and cuddles into him.

"Doubtful. But maybe. Sturdy furniture though. Gotta give them that," he says.

"Yeah. We should probably head home," Hinata says.

"Yeah," he says and helps Hinata dress and pack.

Several months later, Hiashi was forced to save his son-in-law's life. Hinata was a kind, gentle woman. But like most women during childbirth, she was currently threatening to murder the father of her unborn twins. He was actually impressed by how detailed and sadistic some of her threats were. Sasuke must be rubbing off on her.

"She wouldn't actually do that, would she," Sasuke asks out in the hallway, pacing.

"If you were in striking distance right now, she would. Don't worry. It was the same way with my wife. It is the way of things. She will forget all about the pain once she has the children in her arms," he assures him.

"I hope so. I kinda prefer my sword attached," Sasuke mutters.

"Castration is a very common threat. Don't worry about it," he says.

"It's much easier for our kind to have hatchlings than humans," Aoda says, sticking his head through the window, with his mate Akira by his side.

"SNAKES," a medic screams.

"Um those are my Summon's children. They won't bite. Besides, they are just babies," Sasuke assures the medic, seeing a bunch of baby snakes slithering around the hospital…all currently about the size of garden snakes.

"You should warn people before bringing Summons in," she snaps.

"I didn't know they were coming in," he says.

"The hatchlings were worried about Master Sasuke. They heard Lady Hinata threatening to kill him," Aoda says.

"You can't blame them for being concerned. They are normally more loving," Akira offers.

"They are f-riendly," right, the medic asks, seeing two massive snakes peek their heads into windows.

"Very friendly, he assures.

"Go-od," the nurse stammers.

Sasuke suddenly hears two rather loud cries and rushes into the room. Tsunade pushes Sasuke back. This was not an easy feat to do.

"Easy there tiger. Settle down. I have to give them their evaluations to make sure they are healthy and their shots," she says.

"Oh," Sasuke says.

"Hinata," he looks at his wife in concern.

"I want my children, now," Hinata snaps at Tsunade.

"Just give me five minutes," she assures Hinata and Sasuke is soon at his wife's side.

"Are you alright," Sasuke asks her.

"It hurts but much better than I was five minutes ago," she says and Sasuke was thankful she appeared to be returning to her more gentle self.

"I imagine so," he kisses her forehead.

' "Well it's a boy and a girl. Both are perfectly healthy. Strong lightning affinities. The boy fucking tried to electrocute me for giving him his shots and the girl tried to bite me," she scowls.

"That's my boy and girl," Sasuke says smugly.

"Sasuke, should you really be encouraging them to attack the medic," Hinata asks.

"Well no. But the fact he can use his chakra and she's trying to defend herself are good signs," he says sagely.

"Can we see them now," Hinata asks.

"Of course," Hinata hands the boy to Hinata and the girl to Sasuke.

Sasuke looks down at his daughter. She had his raven black hair, but her mother's beautiful lavender eyes. She'd also received his skin tone but otherwise favored her mother.

"Akemi. It means beautiful," he says.

"I like that name," Hinata mutters and cradles her son.

He had her dark blue hair but his father's eyes. The boy definitely took after his father when it came to looks, other than his hair.

"Kaito. Ocean or fly," Hinata says.

"Why ocean or fly," Sasuke asks.

"Because Tsunade is flying out of this room to get away from him and he's powerful like an ocean," she says.

"Good point. They are just like you. Utterly, enchanting," he smiles and hands the daughter over to Hinata. (Where she joins her brother's side.)

"I love you and I'm sorry for threatening to kill you," Hinata says.

"I love you too. It's alright. Your father says that's apparently normal for women in childbirth," he says.

"Guess I got a bit carried away," she says sheepishly.

"A bit yeah. But it was worth it," he kisses her.

"Definitely worth it," she agrees.

"I'll have to thank the loser some day for assigning us to that mission," Sasuke states.

"Mmm maybe you could thank him by not calling him a loser," she suggests.

"Never going to happen. Once a loser, always a loser," he says with a smirk.

"Some things never change," she says with a laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Enchanting

Author's Note: We had quite a few requests for a bonus chapter. I'm not sure if everyone will see this or not. But hopefully the alert system goes out. Anyway, please enjoy. Because honestly, who else is pissed at the author of Naruto for making Sasuke a neglectful father? That's right, we need our parental fluff and you get another lime/lemon.

Chapter Notation: The name Kaito I saw used in a fan fiction I read and I happened upon it while looking up Japanese baby boy names for this. So thanks to google and that amazing author ^^. **Oh and Kaito/Hayami/Akemi are five, so their speech will not be perfect. Those are not typos/grammar mistakes.**

Bonus Chapter

It had been a long week. The week from Hell as Sasuke called it. Naruto had assigned him on some diplomatic mission. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't go with him. Their eldest children Kaito and Akemi were now both five. They had both only just been enrolled in the Academy and Hinata didn't think it was safe to drag them all the way to the Wind Country that young. This even more so the case with their younger sister and brother.

Besides, Aiko was only two. She was their middle child. Her name meant beloved or loving child. Of all three children, she was the least likely to throw a tantrum. She had blue hair like her mother and her father's eyes. Other than her hair color, really she was the spitting image of her paternal grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha.

And then there was Ryo. Ryo meant dragon. His youngest son lived up to his name. That boy was definitely an Uchiha when it came to his temper. Much like his older brother, he didn't care for shots. Unlike, Kaito, he preferred to spit up a fireball at the medic who had committed the offense of trying to give him his shots.

Ryo was only a year old and his favorite word was, _UP._ The toddler had decided early on that Sasuke's shoulder was his throne. That was the end of that. So _UP_ meant he wanted picked up and carried around. If he did not get up, it resulted in a headache for EVERYONE.

Despite having such a strong fire affinity, he looked more Hyuga than Uchiha physically. He had Hinata's eyes and Sasuke's dark hair. But everything else well he took after his mother more strongly when it came to looks.

"Well loser, I did it. The mission went smoothly. Here's the report. Cya," Sasuke says as he hands Naruto the file.

"Whoa what's your hurry bastard," Naruto asks, blinking.

"Do you know how long I've been away from home," he snaps.

"A week. So," the blonde asks.

"That is a whole week without seeing my children and leaving my wife at their mercy. That's a whole fucking week of sleeping ALONE," he growls.

"Ohhh. Well by all means bastard, I wouldn't want to keep you from any Hinata longer. I'm sure she misses you too. How she puts up with your grumpy ass, I have no idea," he states.

Sasuke darts off home. Finally, he smiles when he sees Kaito and Akemi playing in the front yard. Hinata was with them. That was odd. Where was Ryo and Aiko? Oh…shadow clone. Hinata was probably inside then.

"DADDY," Sasuke hears the two cry out and they tackle hug him straight to the ground.

"I missed you guys too. Now where is your mother hiding," he asks and wraps his arms around them.

"She's in her room. I think she went to take a nap," Akemi says.

"A nap… at two in the afternoon? Is she sick," Sasuke asks.

"I don't think so," Kaito says and starts to sound a little worried.

"I'll go check on her," Sasuke assures them.

Sasuke heads inside and sees his two youngest children with another clone. Well if she was sick, you had to admire her dedication. He heads to their room.

He soon finds out that Hinata definitely was not sick. She was the opposite actually. Yeah, Naruto was right. His wife missed him. A LOT by the sounds of it, once he got inside their room.

 **Warning Lime/Lemon**

"I missed you too," he murmurs as he stalks over to his wife.

Hinata eeps. Yeah, he had walked in on her half naked, writhing on the bed, and with her dainty hand underneath her the bottom set of her lingerie.

So in all fairness, she had a good reason to eep. Somehow after being married for five years and having four children, she could still blush like an innocent. It was amazing really.

"Don't stop on my account," he says and leans over to kiss his extremely embarrassed wife.

Hinata returns her husband's kiss and tries not to die of embarrassment. She couldn't believe he'd actually walked in on THAT. She probably should have locked the door. Well not like a lock would have stopped him, if he really wanted in. The kids were really good about not coming into their room unless it was an emergency, so they hadn't really needed locks.

"I'd ask if you missed me, but it's pretty clear you did," Sasuke says smugly.

"You can be sadistic sometimes. You know that, right," Hinata seems torn between stammering and huffing.

"Yeah, I know. You love me anyway," Sasuke tells her.

"Of course," she says.

"I want to watch you touch yourself while you think about me," he murmurs into her ear seductively.

"SASUKE," she squeaks and shivers at his voice.

"I have no idea how you can still be so bashful after we have had four children together," he chuckles and enjoys teasing his kitten.

"Well th-at's a little different. You've never asked me to do that before," she mumbles.

"I like to think it's because I kept you more than satisfied enough that you didn't need to resort to such things and that's why it never came up. But now that it has, it's definitely appealing," he growls playfully.

"You d-o," she couldn't argue with his logic. (It had just been a really long week.)

"But if my kitten would prefer me to do the petting, I don't mind," he says and his Sharingan activates.

"Th-at's good," she says.

Sasuke throws the covers off of her and adjusts their positions in such a way to have his manhood by her mouth and his own mouth between her thighs. His intent was clear.

Sasuke didn't wait for a response. He had missed his wife too much to do that, especially the beautiful sounds she'd make when he took her against whatever hard surface was closest to them. (Sasuke wasn't picky. Beds, countertops, tables, couches, showers, the ground outside, etc. If you saw a naked Hinata, you would understand his flexibility.) And he knew that this would get the reaction he wanted out of her.

Hinata gasps and moans. Ah yes, that was what he wanted. He continues lavishing her with his tongue and nips at her clit lightly. That caused her to wraps her legs around his shoulders tightly. Sasuke took this for Hinataese for, _If you stop before I cum, I will fucking kill you._ He smirks at this.

Hinata saw that smirk. She decided to wipe it off his face. She takes him into her mouth and sucks hard, gently running her teeth along the sensitive flesh. She hears him groan and a sharp intake of breath. Ah ha! Payback. He wasn't the only person who could take revenge.

"Nhhh, oh God," she pants out helplessly as Sasuke continues proving just how flexible his tongue was.

Try as she might, Sasuke was always just a more composed person during sex. The man had enormous self control. Hinata on the other hand, well she was mostly subject to the mercy of Sasuke's choice of lovemaking that night (or nights. Ninja stamina was a thing of beauty.) She cries out in pleasure around him, while he was still inside her mouth, and reaches her peak.

Sasuke had to really fight the urge not to just cum right then and there. Damn his wife had a sinfully skilled mouth. But he had a whole week of being absent to make up for. So he decided some patience was necessary. Somehow he manages to mostly compose his voice enough to speak with her.

"Want to go for number five," he asks, looking at her with the ruby red eyes of the Sharingan.

"You c-an't ask me that after you just ma-de me orgasm," she pouts at the unfairness of that.

"I can and I did," he murmurs.

"Ryo would never share shoulder space with his younger sister or brother willingly. Maybe in a few years when he's too big to sit on your shoulder," she offers.

"That's true. Alright, use the jutsu then and get on your hands and knees," he tells her.

Hinata blushes but does as she was told. She squirms feeling exposed in this position. Sasuke gets behind her.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, kissing her neck, and squeezing her breasts roughly.

"Mmm. Hard," she says cheekily and bucks back against his arousal.

Sasuke hisses in pleasure. Fuck! Maybe he should have gotten off before leaving that damn talented mouth of hers after all.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," he growls and slides into wife and lets out a loud moan of pleasure.

"You were you," she gasps and moans once he was inside her.

"Hold onto the headboard tightly," he tells her before slamming into her powerfully.

Hinata grabs onto the headboard for dear life. Sometimes their lovemaking was gentle and slow. Other times, she was reminded that there was a very good reason why the tiger mask had been a good fit for him all those years ago. He was more than capable of taking her like an animal. It didn't matter what style they chose, neither ever left their encounters unsatisfied.

 **End of Lime/Lemon**

A few hours later, the two lovers collapse into each other, in a tangle of limbs. Sasuke was enjoying the afterglow and was cuddling into Hinata, when he heard a knock on the door.

He recognized that knock as belonging to Kaito. Don't ask Sasuke how, he could just identify the difference from Katio, Akemi's, and Aiko's knocks. He just could. Ryo was still too little to be able to knock.

"Dad," Kaito calls out.

"Well…thank God he didn't get here about ten minutes ago," Sasuke mutters to Hinata, as he hurriedly throws on some pants and goes to see what his eldest wanted. (Kaito had been born a few minutes before Akemi.)

"What is it, Kaito? It's the crack of dawn," Sasuke mutters and stretches lazily, like a lion surveying his domain and checking on his cub.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make the blue sparks," he asks hopefully.

"Blue sparks," Sasuke questions and raises an eyebrow.

"I think he means the Chidori," Hinata says, having thrown on a bathrobe, and joined them.

"Ohh. Kaito you are a bit young for that attack. It's a very powerful one and takes a lot of speed and chakra to use," Sasuke warns him.

"I can do it! I'm strong just like you," he states determinedly and looks up at his father with big dark puppy eyes.

Sasuke looked at Hinata like, _Help me._ She shakes her head in amusement. She gives him a look back like, _Humor him. It's not like he will actually be able to do it yet._

"Alright, we'll try. But don't' get upset if you can't do it right away. It took me awhile to get the hang of it. So I don't expect you to do it on the first try," Sasuke says, trying to tame down his son's clearly unrealistic expectations of his abilities.

Sasuke knew that Kaito was strong. But he was five. Chidori was an A level attack! The kid was barely in the Academy!

"Yay! Thank you daddy," he says and beams.

Sasuke knew he was a sucker. He'd so been conned by those puppy eyes. But oh well, such was life. He was well aware that Hiashi thought he spoiled Hiashi's grandchildren. Honestly, Sasuke knew he did. But he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck about Hiashi's opinion.

"UP," Sasuke hears a small cry and looks down to see Ryo, hugging his leg.

"Oh alright," Sasuke says, scooping Ryo up, and putting him on his shoulder.

"Looks like some father son bonding time," Hinata says with a smile.

"Yeah. Where are the girls," he asks.

"Probably still asleep," the bluenette muses.

"Doesn't look like it. Guess we'll make a family training session of it. You can all just watch," he states as he heads outside.

Kaito was practically flying outside. He was really excited about this. Ryo was enjoying his piggyback ride. The girls and Hinata followed at a more…laid back pace.

Sasuke was so used to doing Chidori, it was second nature to him. Having Ryo on his back didn't effect his ability to produce one in the slightest. He shows Kaito the proper technique.

Kaito to his credit, seemed to be taking this very seriously. He had even achieved a few blue sparks. Sasuke was sure that Kaito just didn't have the necessary chakra to produce the attack. Then again, what five year old would? His form was fine. It'd come in time, he was certain.

"That's good. You're doing it right. You just need to develop your _chakra muscles_ more so to speak," Sasuke informs him.

"How do I do that," he asks.

"It just takes practice. The more you use your chakra, the more reserves you build up. Eventually you'll have enough to produce a full Chidori. You should be proud of yourself. You did very well," he tells him.

"Mommy, how did you and daddy get together," Akemi asks.

She was five now. So she was at the age where Princes/Princesses and romance were a big theme. Though Aiko looks interested, especially for a two year old.

"Well…it started on a mission. Your father and I were supposed to protect a Lord. We managed to get him to the castle in one piece and were offered a room to stay in for the night. While we were sleeping we were attacked. So your father and I ran into a cave. He hit the cave to cause an avalanche of snow. That kept the bad ninjas out. But it was cold and we couldn't use our chakra. Your father was kind enough to keep me warm. He's been doing a GOOD job at that ever since. That's when I saw that despite his rough edges, he could be kind and a gentleman, when he wants to be," she says and chuckles in amusement at her own joke.

"I'm glad daddy didn't let mommy turn into an icicle," Akemi says.

"I am too," Hinata laughs and braids her daughters' hair.

"But I want to do it bigger, like you," Kaito says.

"You will in time. Your progress is amazing. You don't to overdo it. Why are you…so set on this," Sasuke asks.

"Well because you can do it, it looks cool, and Hayami's likes blue," he answers.

"Who is Hayami," Sasuke asks.

"She's my friend," Kaito says.

"She," the dark haired man questions.

"Sasuke that name does mean rare beauty. So of course she's a she," Hinata teases.

"Isn't Hayami a Wind Country name," Sasuke asks.

"Yeah! She visiting her aunt and uncle," Kaito says.

"I feel like I missed something," the Uchiha Patriarch says.

"I hope you don't mind. I scheduled a play date. Besides, Akemi is friends with Hayami as well. They are all in the same year. Foreign exchange student program," Hinata supplies helpfully.

"Why…wasn't I told about this," Sasuke asks.

"She just showed up four days ago. You were still out on your mission and I didn't think you'd have an interest about the Academy having a foreign exchange program," she muses.

"Well normally I wouldn't. But if our children are making friends with said foreign exchange student, then I'm interested. Well I guess it's good they can make friends with someone from another village and learn about the outside world early on. Prevents them from being clueless like the loser," he says thoughtfully.

"Are you ever going to stop calling him a loser," Hinata teases.

"Never. Once a loser, always a loser. I don't care what his ninja rank is," Sasuke replies.

"Gaara," Sasuke blinks when he sees the Kazekage walk into his yard, with Mei of all people and there was someone walking behind them. That someone came up to Gaara's hip.

"Believe me, Uchiha. I am just as surprised as you. It seems your children are more…social than I would have expected. But I had to relent. Hayami wouldn't give up until I said yes," Gaara states.

Hayami turned out to be a girl of about five years old. She had long hair that reached to her waist. It was blood red like her father's. Her eyes were the same color as Mei's though. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the girl's mother was.

"AKEMI! KAITO," she cries out happily and races towards her friends.

"HAYMAI," they cry out equally happily and all barrel straight into each other.

"Owe," they all cry out at once.

"I make us swing swings," Haymai says proudly.

"Gaara, do I want to know what your daughter is talking about," Sasuke asks skeptically.

"The sand is at least partially genetic it seems. It passed over my siblings, but not my daughter," he says.

"Uh huh and swing swings," the Uchiha asks.

"She likes swing sets," the Kazekage supplies.

"Oh. Wait is that safe," Sasuke demands to know.

"Perfectly. The sand responds to her will. If she wants it to be strong enough to support them, it will be," he assures the other father.

Hayami makes a swing set out of sand. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was impressed. Kaito was as well and he didn't bother to hide it like his father.

"COOL," he exclaims.

"Very cool," Akemi hops onto one of the swings and so does the other girl.

"Wait there are only two swings. That's not enough," he says with a frown because there were three children old enough to be swinging.

' "Push push," Akemi says to him.

"Why do I gotta be the pusher," Kaito pouts.

"Because you're the strongest," Hayami says and that seems to do the trick.

Kaito bounds over to her and starts pushing, much to Hayami's delight. He goes back and forth pushing the two of them. Sasuke was getting exhausted just watching, but his son didn't seem to be tiring.

"Look what dad taught me," Kaito says after awhile and shows off the Chidori. (Albeit in a smaller form than Sasuke could. But this was still about the size of his fist, which was impressive.)

"Pretty," Hayami says and comes closer to get a better look.

"Does it hurt? Spark you," she asks.

"No. It doesn't hurt. Lightning affinity," he says proudly.

"Oh good. I no like it when you get hurt," she says solemnly.

"I no like where this is going," Sasuke and Gaara say to each other at the same time.

"Oh it's just puppy love," Mei tells her husband.

"I don't believe that for a minute," Gaara says.

"I no like it when you get hurt either. I keep you safe with spark sparks," he says as if this was as very serious vow.

Hinata and Mei were cracking up. Gaara and Sasuke were far from amused. This was especially so when Hayami kisses his cheek.

"Someday when we get bigger, we get married. Mommy says to marry the strongest and nicest ninja I can find. That be you so far," she tells him.

"Yay," Kaito says.

Sasuke and Gaara both promptly faint. Their wives hurry over to help them up. The kids watch this and look confused.

"Is daddy okay," they all ask at once.

"Yes, yes…they'll be fine. They were just surprised is all," Hinata assures them.

"That's odd. Usually I'm the fainter," Mei and Hinata say at the same time.

"Jinx," Hinata says.

"Indeed. Well…it seems that we might as well get to know each other. I guess my daughter just proposed and he seems to have accepted," Mei laughs.

"Puppy love is so enchanting," Hinata says.

"ENCHANTING MY ASS," Gaara and Sasuke huff.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT WITH THE CHILDREN AROUND," Mei thunders once their husbands were up and swearing.

"Sorry," they both mutter.

"I glad that you no scary like them," Kaito says to Hayami.

"Kaito is too nice to be scary too," she says.

"So is Haymai," he answers with a smile.


End file.
